Trinity: A Life in the Shadows
by Tentcherries
Summary: Trinity has spent her entire life hiding in the shadows. She's never been to school, never had a friend, and never even seen the sunrise. She spends every waking moment trying to please a father who could never love. If you thought being a teenager is hard, imagine being in her place. I hope you like it : it takes place in forth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I'm new here and this is my first story, so I really hope you guys like it! Review like crazy! I want critique!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. **

* * *

Trinity crouched, as usual, unnoticed in the small cupboard, as she watched her father through the small opening. She could barely hear him through the doors, and she tried to say unnoticed as he had taught her to.

The room was dimly lit by a fire, the only thing that she could really see were the outlines of father and Wormtail and the shadows dancing across the walls. This was the Riddle house, as she'd heard her father call it. Trinity was quite bright, but she had yet to understand what father meant by the name. Was the house claimed by father, or had it been his longer? She knew that was her last name. He'd told her so. Suddenly she heard more hushed whispers through the opening and started to pay better attention.

_Poor father, he's so sick, everyone in the world is so cruel to him, _Trinity thought, holding her wand tight to her side. _It's his entire fault, that terrible fail of a wizard, Harry Potter._ Suddenly she heard the soft creak of a door opening and stopped her breathing all together, sinking lower into the cupboard. She recognized the man; she'd seen him outside the window a while back. His eyes were wide with fear, and his lip trembling. She heard hissing and a bit of talking, and saw the tip of Nagini's tail slither out of sight. He walked into the room, seemingly standing up to father. The poor Muggle, did he not know of her father? She watched as he talked and father turned slowly. The last thing she heard was a scream.

They'd killed him, the cranky old man from across the street, the one that had caught her eye through the window, shook his head and pretended as though he had never seen her. The one that tended the beautiful gardens, the ones she had seen very briefly through the window. They'd killed the one with no family, the man that was lonely and sad, just looking for someone to understand him. In many ways, he was like her. And they had killed him.

"Trinity?" her father weakly called out for her. She jumped at the sound of his icy cold voice. Father really needed help.

She slowly opened the cupboard doors, staring at her father's crumpled form. "Yes, father? What is it?" she asked softly, walking out of the cupboard and into the dreary room. Wormtail stared at her with envy, his claw like hands shivering as he hovered over her father. He had always envied her companionship of her father, of his loyalty that he failed to give Wormtail. Even now, as he sat directly across from her father, engulfed in his pitch black robes with rat like eyes, he gave her a dirty look, and father had just taken notice.

It only took one look from father to change Wormtail's look of envy to fear and obedience. She fully respected her father's power, but sometimes, she was frightened by it also. "I have a plan," he croaked.

"What is it Father?" she asked obediently, ready to do anything to please him.

He reached out his tiny, weak, wrinkled hand out for her to take. She took it enthusiastically, trying to look strong although all she could feel was worry. "Harry Potter must die. This year, it's going to happen… It starts tonight… I want you to come with me," he whispered weakly between breaths.

Her heart nearly stopped. Her? On a mission? She never knew the day would come. "Yes father. I will," she stated, although, honestly, she was brutally scared of everything outside of her own life, of the world that her father had created for her. She had just seen a man die for the first time. She never knew how terrible it would make her feel, how sad it was, she was almost at the point of crying._ Be strong_, she thought over and over again. _Father needs you. This is what you've been waiting for your entire life._

"Tonight, will be the beginning of the end for Harry Potter," he declared with a bit of a sinister smile, or at least, that's what it looked like to Trinity.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort," she stated kissing his hand once before lowering it back to his side. "I am ready to kill Harry Potter."

* * *

**That's it people! Review and tell me what you liked/didn't like. New chapter in later, WARNING: This will be very long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, second chapter :) hope you guys r looooovin it :) WAY TINY but there's much more to come...**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

Trinity stared at herself in the large mirror. The Death Eaters costume fit her perfectly, the black cloak seeming to engulf her into the shadows. Against the thick black night, her white blond hair seemed to pop out like a ghost in the darkness, almost otherworldly. She looked into her own piercing green eyes. _You're ready,_ she stated in her mind. Her face seemed to have sureness to it, sureness that she didn't quite have. It was one of the abilities she had gained from her father, to be able to lie inexplicitly, even to herself.

She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and turned her attention to the next figure in the mirror, Lucius Malfoy. "Well don't you look just ravishing Trinity," he whispered softly near her ear. The way he said it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she kept a straight face.

"Hello Lucius," she stated still strong and powerful looking, keeping her eyes on him in the mirror.

"It's your first time as a Death Eater, no?" he asked. Trinity didn't like Lucius very much; he always seemed to stare at her with a bit of longing and envy, a look a bit wrong. She had no patience for such people, and always stayed away from those that made her feel squeamish.

"Yes, what of it?" she asked.

He put on a smile before he stated, "I thought I might see how you were doing. Are you nervous?"

"Not at all, why Lucius, are you?" she snapped, still keeping up the lying act. She was nervous, _extremely_ nervous. She wasn't sure what exactly her father wanted her to do. Torture people? _Kill_ people? How could she possibly do that? She'd seen her father kill Frank, (She had learned his name shortly after) just the day before, and still hasn't recovered. Even if it was for a good reason, which her father had also stated was true, how was it right to kill him in the first place?

Lucius chuckled, as though her statement was delightful, a treat. "Oh Trinity, you have no idea how comfortable I am with the job these days. I'm just worried about you, so innocent and unexposed, how are you going to handle the mayhem as it is set loose?" he asked, his hand still rubbing her shoulder. She turned away.

"Well, you shouldn't worry Lucius. My father has taught me well. I probably know more spells then you've ever known existed. I will be completely fine," she stated then walked away, sick of the pointless banter between the two of them.

_Lucius is wrong,_ she thought, fitting the mask onto her head. _I will be fine, completely fine._

"Are you ready Trinity?" Trinity heard her father croak in front of her. He was cradled in Wormtail's arms.

"Yes father," she stated, and then, for good measure, lifted up the mask and kissed his forehead.

"It is time at last!" Wormtail shouted. His face went from annoyance at seeing Trinity to something sinister. "Let us go forth and do our lords work! Go forth Death Eaters!"

Trinity took a deep breath and snuggled in between two Death Eaters and continuously stated its okay in her head. This was it.

* * *

**So there you goooo! What u think? Am I doing my job? Common people, i want some feedback! I'm not one to give up easy, I want to hear you guys SCREAMN whether its cuz u love it so much or cuz u hate its gutts :) lol, be honest, tell me what ud do, I want different opinions, different interpretations, I got people reading this all around the world, so I want some Variettyyy! Not tht hard either, c the big blue button right below? Click on it and type me ur feeeeeelins! Lol, well next chapter comn up soon, I love u all for readin and I wrote it for u so enjoy! X)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE WE GO! Lol, next part of ur new fav tale... Nahhhhh, I'm not tht good... Yet :) Oooooh how I love the art of writing... Whether u love it or hate it its right below so read it and feeeel! lolllz :) Love you guys, hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

Trinity wasn't expecting what she saw. The people, the celebrations, the loud noises and laughs, and then poof, it was all madness. Screams, cries, everything that you might see when a natural disaster happens, was happening. The people with sense were apperating out if there, but some were just running around everywhere, tripping over each other as they did, screaming out in pain as they got trampled on the ground by passing feet. She wanted to escape. Escape and hide, which seemed to be one of the only things she's ever really been good at, being undetected. She'd had to have been her entire life. And now, her father wanted her out here, with all these people, in plain sight, a source of _attention_? No, she couldn't do this. She watched as a little boy near her was getting trampled as he cried out for his mother. Would he be dead by the end of this? Is this what her father does? She ran to the boy.

She reached her hand out to pick him up and started to pat his arms thoroughly; trying to make sure that nothing was broken as tears streamed down her face. Then she heard a huge high pitched scream and looked up to see it was him, fear overtaking his eyes as he stared of her. He was scared of _her_. He struggled in her grip, as though it was for his life. What could she do? If she took off her mask she'd be exposed, the one thing she'd always been told not to be. But as that little boy screamed and cried violently in her arms, she watched as he just gave up on his fight as though it was inevitable. The action left tears flowing down her eyes. She ripped the mask off her head and wrapped her arms around the boy, shushing him as she herself cried.

He turned to her confused. Weren't Death Eaters supposed to be bad? Why wasn't she hurting him? She seemed so nice, like his mommy was. She put her hands on his shoulders and stated, "Never do that! Do you hear me? Never give up in the face of death, fight and fight until you can't fight anymore, and even then, never stop trying!" She shouted. She was pretty too; she had a kind, soft face. He was overly confused. It was too much for him to take. He burst into tears.

"Billy! Billy!" Trinity heard an old woman call out then gasp in terror at the sight of Trinity hugging him. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her threateningly. "Let go of him you beast!" she screamed.

Trinity looked at her pleadingly, tears still streaming down her face. She had a million spells she could have used right then, but she didn't want to hurt the woman. The women seemed to stop for a second, looking into the younger girl's face. She was so young, only about fourteen. Mrs. Angeli was never much for patience. She made her decision. "Look, I don't know who you are girl, and I don't know why you are dressed in such a way, but you saved my child, so I'll let you go. But you better get out of these grounds as soon as possible and you better keep your hands off innocent people, or I will hunt you down myself, are we clear?" she shouted, her wand still pointed at Trinity. Trinity nodded and burst away from them and into the chaos around her.

She ran past screaming and shoving people but did not stop; she stomped in the muddy earth until her legs hurt, and just kept going. It was as though she too was running from that threatening mark in the sky, the mark that now seemed to have been taunting her all her life. Her father's mark.

Why was this all happening? She felt dizzy and tired, but ran for her life, the long Death Eater costume flowing behind her. Her head was pounding, she could barely see, and all the noises around her seemed to merge together in one jumbled mess. She saw something in the distance, a person, extended into the air, her own fellow Death Eaters doing so. How long had she been running? She couldn't tell. Eventually she reached a large span of woods, where she was cut by many bunches of thickets before tripping over a root and crashing into the ground. She hit her head hard on a rock and felt blood gush out. She reached for her wand to find it gone. Where was it? In the mist of this hazy reality she looked up through the brush and foliage to see a boy. Accept she knew that boy. It was Harry Potter.

She stifled a gasp. Was it really him? Was she hallucinating? Where was her wand? She needed to kill him, now! Where did it go…? Her vision went black and then came back. He was still there, talking to a house elf. Where was his wand? It was in the house elf's hand! She had to get it…

She started to drag herself towards the two; her head wound still bleeding heavily. "Give me the wand," she whispered, but she could barely hear it, let alone them. Then, she couldn't move at all. Her head was pounding so loudly she couldn't hear her own thoughts. She looked at Harry's face. He had green eyes like hers; accept they were emerald green, hers were lighter, more piercing and snake like. He had black hair that seemed to flow around his face in all sorts of ways. She could see his scar, a lightning bolt sticking out just slightly under his hair. It's that. That one scar that her father left on him, like an imprint, that Harry was his property and no one else's. He was her father's kill, not hers. She watched as he talked with the elf, not even caring about the people outside dying.

But, the more she watched him, the more a thought seemed to occur, something she would barely dare think. It was that, well, he didn't look bad. There was nothing even possibly evil about him. As much as she really hated to admit it, she didn't sense one bad thing about him. After how many times father had cursed his name and wished him dead, she thought that he would have looked like a mass murder, but no, this was just a young boy, no older then herself, with a really messed up life. Gosh, was everything she knew a lie?

She watched Harry's face until more people burst into the clearing. She couldn't hear any of them. The last thing she could hear before she blacked out was one clear thought that had been playing in her mind since she'd come here, _Where is my daddy?_

* * *

**And that's it for today! Intense right? Inspiring? Hilarious? Terrible? Wonderful? Does it make you want to puke out rainbows? Can you relate? Who do you just want to rip the head off of? Wow, really? I'd love to hear the answers to these questions, but sadly, I can't hear u from my computer. WAIT! THERE IS A SOLUTION! Look, a big blue button where u cn just tel me the answers to these ? And I can hear u out.. Magic right? ;) Haha, do it! I dare u :) Love u guys! Thanks for readin an I hope I just helped u escape boredom for a while!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa whoa whoa, look, FOUR CHAPTERS! And still a lot to read? Yuup, tons :) I hope u guys read this and feel like u wanna throw a pillow or giggle like a baby, or cry ur eyes out or, I dont no, Build a dam! I have no idea wat u feel, but I hope u feel something!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.**

"Trinity? Trinity, open your eyes," Lucius whispered in Trinity's ear. She opened her eyes to the sunlight outside the window. Her head ached terribly, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was sick of thinking. She wanted to go back a couple of days ago before she had seen Frank die and go back to her life of searching in books and hiding in cupboards. But she couldn't. So she might as well face today.

With much effort on her part she turned to Lucius. "What happened?" she asked.

He wasn't scowling at her like he did everyone else. He never did. "You had a bit of a spill. You should have just told me you were nervous. Next time, I'll make it easier on you."

"There is going to be a next time?" she asked, her head still pounding and her voice cracking.

Lucius shook his head. "No. Your father has a new job for you now. He'll be here soon. And here, your wand."

She took the cool stick out of Lucius' hand, avoiding his touch. "Thank you Lucius."

He seemed to be excited by her politeness, and she hoped he didn't take it for more than it was. She had just been taught to be that way. "Anything for you," he stated, and then left.

Her mind drifted to past happenings. Billy. His mother. What became of them? Did they make it out, or were they trampled to the ground? Were they able to escape? Her mind felt foggy and unclear, the world around her spun at the slightest movement. Her mouth felt dry and her throat sore, and she had no idea where she was. Not that that was unusual, when she traveled with father they seemed to be in a new place every other day, and Trinity rarely recognized it.

She really wished for a friend. For someone that wasn't just sucking up to her to get to her father, someone her age, someone that she could talk to when she needed it. She was lost. She didn't know anything for sure anymore, and even her father, the one person she was sure she could trust her entire life, was now just confusion.

It was Harry Potter. He was getting into her head. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was mad at him for not being worse, for making things more confusing for her. What if she was on the wrong side? What if she would rather be with the other people, with little Billy and his mom, and even Harry Potter with his emerald green eyes? She felt like crying.

She threw the white sheets over herself and pulled her body into a ball. Why did she have to hide in cupboards and closets? Why is it that she couldn't exist? Why couldn't she have friends like the other kids? She wiped a tear from her eye and waited for her father to come for her.

But as long as she waited, no one came. She even took a few naps, but every time she woke the room was empty. Was her father going to punish her? Was he disappointed at her for the way she acted? Did someone see her? The thoughts tortured her.

Finally, at the start of dusk, her door creaked open. She saw Wormtail's shadow as it loomed across the room, her father in his arms. She stayed curled up in the sheets, scared to even look his way. _You're fine._ She told herself. _Stand up and face your father_. "Trinity." His voice was wispy, like a brush cold of air.

She turned to him and sat up; running her fingers through her pin strait hair till it was out of her face. "Yes father?" she asked, her voice as slick as butter. She was sure her eyes were still red and puffy, and she just hoped in the dark dreary room that he couldn't see.

He looked up at her, his eyes deep, startling and scarlet. "I have a mission for you."

She didn't hesitate. "Yes father? What do you need?"

Wormtail was staring at her with envy. He barely got special missions. Father started to talk again. "As I told you before, this is the year that Harry Potter will finally meet his inevitable demise. Now you," he looked almost a bit prideful in his eyes as he said it, which made Trinity thrilled, "Have a huge part in my new plan." Trinity stared at him, her eyes wide and curious. "How would you like to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Trinity's mouth almost dropped open at the suggestion, but she clenched her teeth and remembered her training. "I would do anything for you father," she stated, trying to hide all of her excitement. Hogwarts? The place she'd always dreamed of going? A place to study and socialize and gain friends and be, well, normal? Excitement welled inside and she felt like giggling like a little girl. But why not? She _was_ a little girl.

"The lord has a few things he needs taken care of at Hogwarts, and he believes you're ready to start his work," Wormtail stated with his usual rat like stutter.

She wanted to yell for joy, hug Wormtail, go off and buy a diary and write in it for hours, but instead she just nodded obediently and kept a straight face. "Just tell me what I need to do."

* * *

**Kk, so... There u guys go! Another bit of time shreded off ur boredom! O how I wish I knew how u guys liked it... Oh yea, so if u dont get something or just have a ? ask it. I'll answer em all, totally truthfully. I'll personally like, message u or something with the answer, or better yet I'll write it in the author note :) Keep readin, there's more just beyond the next button... Love you guys :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, so I'm going through this fanfiction place, (Kinda new here) and I'm realizing that people like, stop their stories in the middle! What a downer! I mean, yeah, I guess they have their reasons, but if I start reading a story and I like it I wanna finish it! So, I, Tentcherries, here by swear to finish this story to the end, with like an epilogue and everything. I want you guys to be happy and fufilled and full of emotion by the end of this :) so tell me all I can do to make this a good thing for u all :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. **

Harry walked with everyone toward the dining hall. Hermione was yelling at Ron about a thing or another and Harry's mind was in the clouds. It was back in the tirade, the night that would torture him for the next few weeks. He was back. Something big was about to happen, he knew it. It was only a matter of time before it did anyway. How had he been so foolish, believing after everything that happened last year that everything would be okay? Maybe he should write Sirius again, he still hadn't gotten a letter back yet. Just as he was pondering over the subject he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Just something small, a little thing that might make you turn your head to investigate. Then, just as he turned, he felt something, an allure, a pulling, almost as if he was made of metal, and a gigantic magnet had caught hold of him. And it was coming from Dumbledore's hallway. He stopped in his tracks and stared off into the hall, wondering what was happening and why it felt so… familiar.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worry on her face.

"Nothing, I just…" He couldn't think straight. It was as though his mind was being dulled. He could feel a slight stinging in his scar. Was he under a spell?

"You're just still freaked out over the other night, aren't you?" she asked in a soft voice.

The other night! That's when he had felt it, this pulling. It was in the woods, when he was talking to Winky. He kept feeling sick, like something bad was happening around him, something he couldn't quite take. What was it…?

The next thing he knew he was walking down the hallway sturdily, making a bee line to the golden bird in front of him. "Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"I'm fine! I just, I need to talk to Dumbledore for a second!" he called.

"Alright, but don't blame us if you miss the whole bloody feast!" Ron called after, but it was like a far away dream, the closer he got to Dumbledore's office the more pulled he became…

He stood in the bird's wings and felt himself being twisted up and up and up… By the time he made it he was power walking into the office and didn't stop till he was inside. It was empty. The sorting hat was gone, but he figured it was for the first years. He looked around, searching for any sign of something off, and then he heard it, talking, coming from Dumbledore's back room. He slowly crept down and placed his ear to the door. It wasn't enough, he still couldn't hear. He crept down and saw a small glass window, at perfect height for him to see through. Through the window, all he could see was Dumbledore's long nose, mouth and beard and… a girl. A set of pretty rose pink lips and a strait nose, with fair white blond hair, that flowed down her shoulders. She was what he had sensed. Who was she?

"It's such a blessing to have you here Miss. Smith. Your knowledge of the dark arts… If I do say so myself, is astonishing," Dumbledore stated to the girl. Harry could see the end of his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

A beautiful white smile formed on the girls lips, but slowly, as though it was trying to make the moment last. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. It's an honor to hear such a thing from a wizard of such high stature."

Even Dumbledore did a small smirk. "So, you were home schooled until now, am I correct?"

She looked down and gulped, and Harry could sense her sadness from his words. "Yes, but I'm sorry to say I am no longer able to study under the wing of my professor. I have come to Hogwarts to start fresh." A small smile had now formed on her lips.

"Well, that's all I need to know for now. Is there anything else you'd like me to know?" he asked.

A fantastic smile formed on her face. "I am extremely fascinated with books. All sorts, I was reading before I could walk, and I would very much appreciate it if I had your authorization to use the library."

"Well, of course, all students are permitted to the library at all times. But I must tell you, please keep your limits within the permitted section. The restricted section is strictly, well, restricted," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course, I will honor your regulations," she stated politely.

"Now, it is time for you to be sorted," Dumbledore stated.

Harry watched eagerly through the window, but couldn't see any part of the hat. Trinity held her breath, knowing this was what counted. A voice stared to ring in her ear, gruff and wise. "Wow, a challenge, a large challenge, so much potential, so smart, so loyal, so courageous, so clever. But something is telling me, a gut feeling I might say," he stopped and laughed a bit. "That you belong here, and here. It's a dead tie. I suppose it's up to me then." He stopped a moment and made some thinking noises. Trinity held her breath, trying to feel like a Slytherin, be a Slytherin… "Slytherin!"

Harry watched as the girl exhaled sharply, as though she had been holding her breath, and then smiled. "Yes Trinity, I think you're going to very much fit in here," Dumbledore stated.

_Trinity…_ Harry thought then saw the doorknob turn and fell into large pile of magical objects. He didn't think he just dove farther and farther into the pile till he could only see the ground. He watched her feet as she walked away with Dumbledore. She was already wearing her robes.

Who was she? Why did Harry come here in the first place? He was probably missing a tremendous feast. He waited for the door to close then struggled his way out of the objects, trying and failing to stay quiet as he did so. Why did he come here? Now the only thing he felt like doing was getting out of there, back to the feast, the first years, and Ron and Hermione. Wasn't Dumbledore going to announce something too? Why did he ever leave? He half walked half stormed out of Dumbledore's office straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh! How dare you touch me!" he shouted then looked up to see Harry and smiled. "Well, look who it is? The famous Harry Potter. Snuck away huh? Finally going to do something bad, don't think anyone's going to punish you?" he spat at Harry.

"Oh shut it Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry stated, anger already welling up inside him.

An innocent smile rose on his face. "Me? Well, I was told that there was something nice to see over here, so I came to see it," he spoke. His eyes looked almost…absentminded, happy.

"Well did you see what you wanted to Malfoy?" Harry asked unpleasantly.

He turned back to Harry. "Yes, Potter," he spat his name. "I'm happy to say I did. Now get out of my way!"

He left just like that. What was with him? Malfoy never gave up that easily. Harry looked behind him, but Malfoy was already out of sight. He shook his head and started down the hallway and back to the dining hall.

As Harry entered the dining room late the first thing he noticed was that Dumbledore was still missing. He scanned the dining hall for white blond hair, but only saw Malfoy, sneaking into the Slytherin table with a silly grin on his face. He found his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron and Hermione. They were bickering, as usual, except this time it was about Hermione's new obsession, house elves.

"Ron, don't be stupid! Everyone wants to be free! It's wrong!" she shouted at him from across the table.

Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed at Harry, "Obsessed."

Harry smiled and sat down next to his friends. Hermione seemed to notice his arrival. "Oh, Harry, you're back. What took you so long?" she asked, but Harry didn't get a chance to answer before Dumbledore walked in, a white blond haired girl at his side.

_Trinity_. Harry immediately thought and rushed to get a look at her face. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, a bright, clear green that seemed to glow inexplicitly bright. Something about them left Harry confused and intrigued. He felt that pulling again, like a magnet pulling him towards her. She was pretty, but Harry didn't think that that was the thing that was pulling him in, not like he felt about Cho Chang, it was something other than that, something deep inside. He felt all these emotions, but it was even more than that, he wasn't sure what they meant. He'd never felt them before, and he couldn't tell if they were positive or negative. Then, as he stared at her with everyone else, she turned and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"Whoa…" Ron stated almost drooling "She's so… _pretty._ I think she's looking at me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, she's obviously not looking at you, she's looking at _Harry_."

Harry felt Ron's sharp gaze bore into his back, but he was entranced by Trinity's green eyed glare, and couldn't look away. There was no emotion expressed on either of their faces, but there was a bit of a message passed between them, something Harry himself could barely understand.

Before Harry could do anything more, Dumbledore spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Trinity Smith, a special new addition to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**WOW! WHAT A SURPRISE! DIDNT SEE THT COMN! Or did u... well, whatever u felt, tell me :) Lots more to goooo XD I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6th chapter... This sh*t is getting serious. Or funny. Or sad. Or interesting. Or whatever you're interpretation of the story leads u to believe it's becoming. I'm so happy to be able to write this and entertain you people! So, u guys like the concept? The plot? Do you guys like Trinity? Is she a mary sue? I sure hope not, but you guys are the ones reading, it doesn't matter what I think, in the end it's the impression you've made on people. So what's the impression I'm making on u? Let me know. I want to hear your voice, your opinion. I hope you guys feel something when you read this.**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. **

Trinity smiled at all the people around her. She had to admit, she was a bit uncomfortable, being the center of attention, all those eyes looking at her… But she tried to keep reminding herself of the things that were good. She had played her part perfectly, all these people looking at her might actually be her potential friends, and, although she was a bit embarrassed to admit it as a good thing, Harry Potter was looking straight at her. He had snuck away and watched her in Dumbledore's room. She'd sensed him there. He had watched her with complete interest and had sought her out as soon as she entered the room. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was thrilled. There was something about the wizard that her father hated… She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. He didn't matter. She would never have any relations, let alone feelings for Harry Potter.

Then her mind drifted off to reality, and she was in front of hundreds of eyes, some very important wizards, and they were all staring at her with curiosity, and some, uncertainty. She tried to smile and seem like a friendly person. She'd always been good at lying, but it was different when it was so many _people_. She wasn't sure if she could persuade all of them into thinking that she was a friendly non-shy person that was ready to make friends and wasn't uncomfortable at all. She had to have them all fooled.

From across the room, she caught glimpse of the boy that had followed her out of Dumbledore's office. He was Lucius' son. She recognized him from some photos at Lucius' house. She wondered if maybe they could become friends. She'd like that, to already have a friend at school. She smiled, a real genuine smile, but not for the crowd, for her, and the fact that she was finally at school, a school where she could meet friends and learn a variety of new things, read more books and still please father. It was like a dream come true. So she wasn't going to let the limelight bring her down.

Suddenly, the dining hall erupted in applause. Applause? For her? She wanted to curl into a shell and hide, and suddenly, she felt blush rise onto her cheeks. That wasn't something she always had control over, her blushing. She just hoped it looked lovely and inviting and not red and an obvious sign that she was shy. She let a big smile spread across her face.

Dumbledore started to speak. "Trinity has come here to study with us and I hope you all treat her kindly. She will be learning alongside Slytherin," Dumbledore stated. Suddenly, a large applause erupted from the Slytherin table. Trinity smiled in their direction. They were happy to have her? Maybe someone in there could be a potential friend…

Dumbledore patted her shoulder and started to whisper, "Go on now. You'll be sitting at the Slytherin table."

Trinity stood confused for a second, then turned to Dumbledore and smiled, and started to walk to Slytherin table. As she approached, it started to occur to her that no one would make room for her, that she would be shut out and embarrassed. But, as she walked to the table she received several smiles and was invited to sit in many places. To her surprise, she found herself blushing and sitting down next to Lucius' son. He seemed like the best place to start to make friends.

As soon as she sat next to him he started to smile at her like a fool, blush straining his pale cheeks. Harry Potter didn't blush. Not even when they had caught eyes, he didn't look away. He faced her head on, not even caring about the people staring. What a courageous person. No wonder he was in Gryffindor. She looked down at her hands and scolded herself again for her thoughts directing back to Harry Potter. But she couldn't help it. All her life the only person she really ever heard about was Harry Potter, the strong wizard that survived the forbidden curse from her father. She had always actually envied him a bit, sometimes, it seemed like the only thing father ever talked about was Harry. Sometimes, he would disappear or months at a time in his futile effort to finally kill him, but always had ended unsuccessfully. Just last year, Wormtail had joined them and become one of father's greatest allies. The fool, he'd been hiding from his crimes as a rat with the Weasleys.

The Weasleys, yes, even now she could see a few flaming red heads in the Gryffindor bunch. The one near Harry was Ron, bickering with Hermione. Yes, her father had her do her homework on every aspect of Harry Potter's life before school started. She always was good at memorizing. She stared off back into the Gryffindor table, trying to be discreet about it. She found Harry Potter's eyes again on her, and she stared back, but only for a second before Draco Malfoy started to speak to her.

"Hello" he stated a bit softly. He looked nervous to be talking to her. Did he know? Had he been informed on all the years his father and her had spent together, the months in which she had slept in his basement as her father was off on another one of his Harry Potter missions? Did he know about her father, about her secret mission, about everything that she had been through to get here?

She could have asked so many questions right then, but her instincts took over and she remembered to never reveal information unless it was vital to do so. So, instead she just smiled and said, "Hi."

He smiled back a bit relieved. Why was he acting so peculiar? Then again, who was she to judge, she had barely had contact with any wizard, let alone ones her own age. Maybe this was normal behavior. She wasn't sure what to say next, she had never had much practice with talking with people. She couldn't say anything about what she really wanted to say, all she could really do was talk about things that she didn't know about. She hoped that he would continue the conversation, but she was scared that this might be her only chance to start a conversation and get a friend. She ended up just saying, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

He looked at her wide eyed, as though taken by surprise, then, again, blush rose to his cheeks. "Yes. How do you me?" he asked.

_Oh no,_ Trinity thought. How was she going to explain this one? I've been staring at pictures of you all my life because my father's Voldemort and your father's a Death Eater and I've spent the night at your house many times? That wouldn't work. She would have to lie, _again_. It was stupid of her to think that she could maybe get a friend to talk to about her life, because she would just have to lie to them about everything anyways. But how could she pull all this off? _One step at a time,_ she thought. _Starting with getting friends. _ And right then, her best shot at a friend was Draco Malfoy, and she had to find out how to answer this question.

But just as she was pondering over answers, she heard Dumbledore's voice boom over everyone. "Hello everyone! We are ready to start the sorting of the years newest students!" _ Sonorus, _Trinity thought recognizing the spell. He only used it once though, his natural voice somehow loud enough to be heard above the respectful students. She turned to Draco Malfoy, not sure what to say, and decided to just smile instead. He smiled back.

"But, first, I'd like to make a few announcements!" Dumbledore stated. _Announcements?_ Trinity thought, and then realized he must be talking about what her father had informed her of. The Triwizard Tournament. She tuned out Dumbledore and focused on the people around her. Their reactions ranged from happiness to udder astonishment, and, even though she hated to do it, her eyes wandered to Harry's face. He wasn't showing much emotion, as usual, but instead, it was as though he was already going through all the dangers that could come of it. Then, he started to smile with Ron, whose eyes seemed to be bursting out of their sockets.

Then there came the announcement of Mad Eye, which she smiled at from her seat. But, honestly, she was a bit scared by his presence. She was scared of the things he might do to the students, especially Harry. She pinched herself as her eyes wandered to him again. He was just smiling tightly as Ron started to squeal like a little girl. Trinity herself let out a bit of a breathless laugh.

Draco Malfoy seemed to be demanding her attention again as he stated, "So, how do you know me again?" Trinity didn't really want look away from the happy sight of Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but she did.

"Um, my old professor, Tom, he knew your father," It wasn't a complete lie, Tom was her father's name before and he did know Lucius.

"Oh. So you heard about me from father then?" he asked.

Yes, didn't she just say that? Why was he asking such an obvious question? "Yes, I did. He said that you went to Hogwarts. You two look so alike," she stated.

The statement seemed to cheer him up. A large grin pasted on his face. "You think so?"

Again, another obvious question. Did all people talk this way? "Yes. You look like your mother too," she added.

Draco stared down at his hands, now obviously blushing. "You must spend a lot of time with my father," he stated.

Now what was she going to say? This was really going to be hard. "Yes, he's very smart. Tom used to take me to study with him often." Well, Trinity thought that Lucius was smart. He sometimes made up the battle plans.

"So, why have you come to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Oh, well… my professor grew too ill to take care of me anymore," she stated, feeling a bit uncomfortable sharing this information. He obviously hasn't been informed about her, so she would have to keep to lying. If he didn't know, then she couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone. Especially Harry Potter.

* * *

**Trinity sure wants friends... You see, the reason I wrote about her was because I thought the concept was fascinating. Someone who lived in the shadows, always trying to impress a person who could never love her. See how awkward she is now? Gosh, imagine never having real conversation with someone and going to a school full of people! If you guys are wondering about her mother, only time will tell. I'm not a spoiler :) But you will find out. I chose Harry Potter, like I said before, because of my friends. They're awesome :) Harry Potter nerds, seriously, couldn't love anything more. But it was also something that I found amazing, she's a great author, and you can really tell she did it for her readers, not for the money. I want to be like her some day. There's more to come, and I hope you guys feel whatever you do! Lol, I love you guys, thanks for reading, click on the next button for more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy! Wow, another chapter on! I'm not too worried about the reviews, they'll come in time, I'm just happy people are reading this! Dream come true, seriously. Soooo much more for you guys to read, feel something when you read this and tell me bout it :) Happy to prevent you guys from dying of boredom!**

**Thanks to Randomsarcasm for mentioning me :) Check out her stuff guys, its great.**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

The first day had been excruciating. The attention was all on Trinity, and she hated it. Her whole life she was hidden away and now she was a museum exhibit. It was only a matter of time before she would get to annoyed with it all and snap.

But there were some up sides. She had met many potential friends, especially one girl, Miranda Fox, had caught her attention. She was a Slytherin like her, with a keen sense and a good way of looking at things. But, honestly, Trinity liked being a loner best. She seemed to like staying by herself and hiding away in the library. It was where she was most at peace.

It had been three days since her coming there and the library was the place she'd spent most of it. The ghosts were bearable. Draco had also taken up a lot of her time, breaking the rules to meet her in front of the girl dormitory and bringing her apples and other tasty fruits he had saved for her from the dining hall. She had become obsessed with these tasty fruits. She had never tasted anything so crisp and naturally delicious. She had decided that Draco wasn't that bad of a person, although he did bully the other kids. He was never mean to her. She had told him about her obsession with books and had suggested some books for him. His grades weren't that great, so Trinity had offered to tutor him.

The thing that Trinity was most concerned with thought was Harry Potter. She had been making plans since she got here on how she could help achieve the plan. They had no classes together, but she did see him quite often with Hermione and Ron. Hermione didn't seem to like her much, especially since Trinity seemed to know about as much as she did, and Ron, well, Ron hadn't left his eyes off her since she got here. She wanted to talk to Harry. She had seen him only a handful of times since she'd arrived, and most of them only lasted seconds. They hadn't talked once.

On the good side, her potions master seemed to like her a lot. He would always talk to her and seemed to have her as the teacher's pet so to say. She had always been fascinated with potions, they were never her strong suit though, and she preferred spells.

Trinity was intrigued by school life. The constant motion and resting of it, the amount of kids they could fit in one classroom, the variety of things they could learn… Everything about it made her smile. She had never imagined it would be so much, well, fun. The teachers seemed to have learned that Trinity was the type that was extremely smart but barely raised her hand to answer a question. They'd all gotten used to her sitting in the back and staying intent. Many boys seemed to find Trinity interesting, for she was never in a room where a boy was not watching her. Some girls didn't like her much, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she wasn't one for gossip and trickery. She mainly tried to stay unnoticed to those who didn't know her, and in touch with those who did.

Today she was walking toward the library, and Draco had caught her on her way. Most people called him Malfoy, but she preferred Draco, it fit him better.

"Trinity!" he had called from down the hall. Trinity stopped and waited for him.

"What is it?" she asked. She seemed to notice for the first time that they were about the same size. Trinity was always a bit small in stature.

"Hey, Friday some of the other Slytherins and I are going to visit the Forbidden Forest. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come," he said. His cheeks were a bit pink and he was smiling, but a nervous smile, as though he was scared of what he might she might say.

"I don't know Draco, aren't those woods forbidden?" Trinity asked, wanting to stay under the radar. Her father only wanted her to do her job. She would hate it if she disappointed him.

"Yes, but that's what's so fun about it. My friend knows this snoring spell," _Linorith Malingota._ Trinity recited the spell in her head. "That will make it seem like everyone's asleep. And I… I'd really like it if you went with me," Malfoy stated his cheeks still pink. She still remembered when he had snuck off and watched her leave Dumbledore's office that day. She should have known then he was a trouble maker.

Just as Trinity was about to wonder what to say Harry Potter walked up behind Draco. She looked up to him, her mouth still half open. He was with his friends and they seemed to be in pursuit of Draco. Harry's eyes were locked with Trinity's

"Malfoy is it true?" Hermione spat at him, looking much upset. Trinity was only half hearing the conversation. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Her heart seemed to have gone off the charts. She gulped. Harry seemed to be confused on what to make of her. She was scared out of her mind. Suddenly, she saw the question his eyes. _Who are you?_

"Is what true you filthy mudblood?" Draco asked his voice spiteful. Suddenly, Trinity felt embarrassed, ashamed to have such a friend as Draco, yearning to be in the presence of Harry, yearning to be accepted by him in the same way that she wished that she could be accepted by her father. The realization struck her hard. She felt all the cuts and wounds of being ignored her whole life open up, she felt her throat close with tears. No way was she doing this right now, in front of everyone. Tears started at her eyes but she held them back, and as she did so kept her eyes on Harry, who now seemed to be staring at her intently, with something that she couldn't quite decipher in his eyes.

From the corner of her eye Trinity saw Miranda, who was now on looking the whole scene.

Harry now seemed to be working hard to keep from doing something, he looked tense. Did he want to hurt her? She wanted to run, away from all of this. From the back of her mind she heard the bickering of Ron, Hermione, and Draco fighting, but everything now seemed to be pounding in one specific place in her head, the spot where she had bashed her head in the night of the Death Eater raid. Suddenly, the world around her seemed to blur and she fell to the floor only to be caught in the warm hands of Harry Potter.

* * *

**I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 today and cried :'( It's such a great series! Well, on the next note, wat a story huh? Really comn together, right? Like OMG did she really just faint? Lol, don't worry, I will leave no questions unanswered! Or I'll try! R U guys intrigued? Or in suspense? Or like, seriously confused, not a clue what's happening? WELL TELL ME! Lol, I will answer those ? so ask, or just read :) Love you guys, and seriously, check out Randomsarcasm 'The Calm Before the Storm' great funi stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys! Next chapter :) Tinnyyyy but still good :) I guess... Well, up to you I guess, ur reading this for a reason! Well, here you go!**

Trinity awoke in the hospital wing. She wasn't expecting the huge pile of gifts around her, and later realized half of them were from Draco who felt terrible about what had happened, but there was only one person. It was Miranda.

Trinity looked up at her confused. Miranda was pretty, with coffee mocha skin and hair that curled around her face. She had always had a knack for looking naturally pretty like that.

"I have to tell you something." Miranda sated. Trinity nodded. "I have been sitting here for the past hour waiting for you to wake up. I saw what happened, and I have come to help you with an internal conflict you're having," Trinity was confused, but nodded anyway. "Harry Potter is not your enemy. He is someone who cares for you deeply in a way even he can't understand. He will never hurt you. He will only protect you," she stated.

More confusion washed over Trinity. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I had to. It was just one of the things I couldn't ignore. Every essence of my being needed to tell you, so I did," she said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Miranda took a deep breath. "I had never felt a deeper connection between two people in my entire life. Trinity, you need to face reality. You can't hurt him. Harry Potter is not your enemy, and will never be."

Before Trinity could ask any more questions, Miranda had walked away. By the time the clicking of her shoes was faded, Trinity was back asleep.

The next time she woke up, she was alone. Visions of Harry Potter had haunted her dreams, and she was ready to get on with life. Enough of sleeping. Sleeping was for cowards, she was ready to face reality. Sadly, that reality was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts with no idea why she was there.

Well, it was a place to start.

Trinity closed her eyes and tried to focus on what had happened. Had she been knocked out? No, but she did remember a distinct pain in the back of her head, the exact same place she'd felt it when she fell and bashed her head in on the night of the Death Eaters raid.

And she remembered Miranda.

What was she going to do? What was Miranda talking about? Was the whole thing a dream? No, Trinity could always tell when she was dreaming, and she wasn't then. She couldn't hurt Harry Potter. They had a bond deeper than any other Miranda had seen before. He was not her enemy.

This wasn't a school girl crush though. This wasn't a bond of love and trust and such, this was something deeper and dark, as though their fates were intertwined together on their spiral towards a tragic end. She felt it when she was near him, it wasn't as though she wanted to see him because he made her happy, it was as though she needed to see him, to keep him safe, to make her feel stronger. Because that's how she felt when he looked at her, stronger.

Was this all a test? Was her father secretly testing her to see if she had any weaknesses? She felt terrible to accuse him of such a thing but she wasn't sure what to think. Everything these days was just a blur.

There was only one thing Trinity could honestly think about, and that was seeing Harry Potter again, talking to him, face to face. She just wanted to talk to him, get to know him for the real person he was, and not for the rumors and stories being passed around. She wanted to know why he caught her as she fell, why he followed her to Dumbledore's office, why he caught her glance everywhere she went. She stared off into the empty room, thoughts busying her head. There sure were a lot of gifts for her. They seemed to stack from the floors. Had she made that many friends yet? Were they all from the same person, or was everyone here just really nice? She reached over and grabbed a pack of every flavor beans. She looked around for a tag and saw it, Harry Potter. His name, signed just on the tag there. Oh, how she wished he would have gotten her something more precise, something that might have given her an idea to what kind of person he was. But, no, he had gotten her a bag of beans with every flavor you could think of inside.

She wondered if she would have to find the Harry bean for herself.

* * *

**What kind of every flavor bean are you? I would like to be something sunny, like summer, but maybe I'm just high on Summer in Fort Myers Florida! Wow it's awesome out... Well, hope you guys felt something wen u read this for w.e. reason tht may be! Love you guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, been a while, I know, it's Summer I'm busy. Lol, well I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! P.S. Yes, I know there is no Nurse Oyly but I liked the character :) now on with the story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

The next day, she awoke to a large gathering of her closest friends at Hogwarts so far. The first person there was Malfoy, sitting right by her as she opened her eyes. The one next to him was Miranda, not acting all scary-I-know-the-future-like but just smiling. Around them were random faces of her fellow classmates, even including Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley and, yes, Harry Potter were missing, but Trinity felt happy at the warm greeting anyway. "Hello," she stated from her bed, a smile growing on her face. She had never been greeted to the morning in such a way before.

Greetings ranged from the group and Trinity felt all warm from the sight. Friends, people who care for her, now surrounding her. She loved it.

Before she could say much else a nurse came toward her and sat her up, pretty much shooing the others away. "Well Deary, you're up now aren't ya?" she asked.

Trinity smiled brilliantly at the woman. She adored the elderly; she always seemed to talk better with them then the others. "Yes, I'm up now. Thank you for caring for me."

"Well don't give me any of that I won't take it! It's my job here to take care of ya, no reason to thank me," she stated, placing an ice pack on Trinity's neck. It felt cool on her skin.

"Oh, well then I appreciate you doing your work so fully," Trinity stated still smiling. She saw Draco smirk from his seat.

"Oh, well aren't you just a sweetie pie? You better be relaxin' now, you're under much too much stress," she stated still shooing at Trinity's guests. "Or I'll have to go bother Madam Pomfrey!"

"I feel fine now thank you, I was probably just sleep deprived," Trinity stated.

"Mhm, you say that, but don't blame me when you end up passing out in the girls bathroom and there ain't no one there to help you here!" she stated sternly, and then walked off.

It was one of the last things she expected to say, but the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Hi Hermione."

Hermione stared at her a bit startled, but then retired to a small smile herself. "Hello Trinity. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'd especially like to thank you for helping me here; I hadn't realized how little I'd been sleeping," Trinity said, her smile warm and welcoming and forgiving.

Hermione gulped. "Oh, don't thank me; it was mostly Harry that did it. I was bickering like a fool. Harry was the only one who even realized you were sick," Hermione stated a bit red in the face.

"Oh, well then I'm happy you visited me then. It always feels so good to have friends, I didn't have many when I was home schooled," Trinity stated, thinking that hopefully her and Hermione could start fresh.

"Uh, yes, I suppose that is nice." Hermione's whole face was flaming now. "I'm, um, going to go find Ron and Harry. I'll see you later then," she sated then hurried off. Draco sneered a bit, but Trinity only laughed, knowing that from then on, they'd be friends.

"Hello Draco," she stated turning her attention to him.

His cheeks went pink yet again. She was getting used to it. "Hello. How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked.

Trinity nodded. "I'm fine, _really_." She wasn't used to so many people worrying about her. It was a bit troubling, but honestly, the whole gathering made her feel so special. She wasn't used to so many people actually caring, and she loved it.

"Oh, good. I'm sorry, you know, just like the mudblood is. I should've realized that you were sick. Or, sleep deprived or whatever," he stated, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

Trinity laughed. "Draco, I'm fine, and I would really appreciate it if you stopped calling her mudblood. Her name is Hermione."

His cheeks grew even redder. Did she think of him as that way? He really hoped not, he really hated looking stupid in front of Trinity. "Yeah… I will, sorry. Um, I brought you a fruit from breakfast," he stated, handing her a peach.

She smiled brightly. "What _is_ it? I've never tried this one before! It looks so interesting…" she stated, and then continued to examine the peach.

Draco stared at her, a look of disbelief on his face. "You've never tried a peach?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Is it tasty?" she asked. She seemed to be feeling the texture if it now, running her finger up and down the skin. "It seems awfully furry… Are you sure it's safe to eat?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. You just bite into it." He stated a bit confused. How could a girl that knew every single spell created not know what a peach was?

She cautiously took a bite. Her eyes grew wide as she chewed. "It's delicious! So juicy, I can barely taste the furry part at all!" she stated obviously excited with her new finding. She reminded Draco of a little girl. She seemed to find happiness in every little thing.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he said, a smile forming on his lips.

She gave him a smile, sill chewing on the peach. When she swallowed she stated, "Thank you Draco, I love it!" as though he had just given her a golden necklace or some other pathetic Muggle gift.

His cheeks grew pink, yet again. He continued to stare at his feet.

Miranda watched as Trinity ate the peach, wondering if she really took in what she had said last night. It was of utter importance that Trinity realized that she could not fulfill her mission. Miranda just kept smiling though. _Let her enjoy her time as a normal girl,_ she thought her arms crossed as she watched her eat. _It won't last long anyway. _

Trinity turned to Miranda, memories flashing of last night. "Hello Miranda. Thank you for coming," she stated.

Miranda nodded and smiled. "Of course I came, I saw you take that terrible spill," she stated, as though she had no memory of the occurrences that night. Perhaps she didn't.

She smiled softly. "Well thank you anyway," she whispered, suddenly feeling quite tired. "Thanks to all of you," she yawned.

The nurse arrived at that exact moment, pumpkin juice in her hand. "Ha! I knew you were still tired Deary!" she stated running towards Trinity trying to balance the pumpkin juice in her hand. The sight made Trinity smile. Draco laughed. "Now, all ya', go back to your own places! This girl needs some sleep!" This time she literally shooed them off.

"Goodbye," Trinity whispered, slipping under the soft white sheets, already almost asleep. The kind nurse, Ms. Oyly, tucked her in under the sheets and sighed. This was the young girl she had been informed of. The thought made her sick, she was so young, and she didn't deserve what was coming for her.

Dumbledore came in just as the thought crossed her mind. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Ms. Oyly nodded grimily. "This is that girl isn't she?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Yes, this is her. I really wish she wasn't. She seems like such a kind girl. She doesn't deserve it."

"Dumbledore, you can do something about this can't ya'? I mean, you have to be the best wizard out there, much more then who know who, can't you simply fix this little problem?" she asked.

Dumbledore got that look about him that he sometimes got, a look that in which only he knew the true meaning to. "Oh, Ms. Oyly, you will see that things such as this have their own way of working out, you simply have to put things in motion," he stated.

When Ms. Oyly turned to see what he could have possibly meant, he had already vanished.

* * *

**Hope you guys felt something when you read it :) La ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :) next chapter up! It's really tiny, but the next chapter's HUGE! Lol, probably my favorite one next, and this one sets it up :) hope u guys feel something when u read it, even if it's just like, 500 words, lol :)**

The next few days were quite uneventful. Trinity had spent most of her time with Miranda or Draco or in the library. She had a new project- she had to taste every fruit she could find. She spent most of her time in the library, not looking up more on magic, but different fruits. She was so surprised to find such a variety. Her and Hermione seemed to be hinting at a friendship, and once Hermione realized how Trinity had stuck up for her and how they had both read every volume of _Different Wands of the Centuries_, and many more, they had realized the many things they had in common. Although Hermione was much more outgoing than Trinity, Trinity had found that the most interesting thing about her. Trinity never had the courage to raise her hand in class. She could never battle with a whole group of people over the house elf situation. She couldn't do half the things Hermione did. It was fun to watch her fight with Ron over many aspects of things. Ron of course, still kept most of his time staring at Trinity than anything else, which seemed to irritate Hermione to no end.

She hadn't seen Harry. She wanted to, but at the same time, the words Miranda had said still haunted her. She was scared to see what those would end up meaning.

At the end of her classes Friday, Draco came up to her and asked her yet again about the Forbidden Forest. "It'll be fun! And I promise I won't let you get caught," he stated.

"Draco…" He seemed to be insisting upon this. Trinity knew it wasn't the right thing to do, and it would just end up badly.

"We can torture Potter and them! Come on Trinity, it won't be fun unless you come," he stated.

Her ears only caught Potter. "Harry's coming?" she asked.

Draco nodded a sneer look on his face. "Yup, him, the Mud- I mean Hermione, and Ron. They're going to try to stop us, it'll be _pathetic_."

This had changed Trinity's whole perspective. Well, if Harry was going to be there, she _had_ to go. She had to keep watch over him, and anyways… Why not go? Apparently he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, so there was nothing to be worried about.

"Okay," she stated.

Draco's whole face lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. "But we can't get caught," she stated giving him a stern look.

He looked about ready to scream with joy. "Okay! Well, I have to go get ready, meet me in the usual spot later okay? Twelve thirty! I'll meet you there!" He scurried off.

Trinity went back to her walk to the library. Nothing _too_ bad could happen, _right_?

* * *

**Right? Well, there u go, wat do u think? Will something bad happen? It always seems to with Trinity. Well, can u blame her for following her heart? She's a little infatuated with the boy her father hates, talk about teenage rebellion. She hasn't even talked to him yet! Well, if you heard about the same boy almost every day of your life, wouldn't u be curious? Can't wait for next chapter! Love u guys, thanks for the review potterlover77222, keep em coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so... long. Very very very very very very very long. Probably my longest chapter, but hey, I couldn't find a place to cut it and it's just more to reaaaadd! Lol, hope you guys like it :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. **

Draco met her in front of the girl's dormitory at twelve thirty. He has dressed in a black hooded cloak. His whole face seemed to be brighter than usual though.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Trinity was dressed in a jet back cloak Wormtail had gotten her. It reminded her of the Death Eater's costume. The thought made her shiver.

She nodded. "Yes, let's go." But again, this was a lie. She wasn't ready, she was extremely nervous. She was sure something bad was going to happen. Why had she agreed? Oh that stupid Harry Potter! He was always influencing her to do stupid things, think stupid thoughts. But she still followed Draco out of the school and into the night.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She could barely see him in the black night, but she could already tell that he was pink.

"I'm fine thanks," she whispered. Honestly, she was too scared of being caught to think about much else. She hoped her shivering came across as cold, not nervous.

"Oh, okay," he stated. When they reached the Forbidden Forest, Trinity was almost relieved. Almost. She was still extremely nervous about being caught, but in there, it seemed less likely. Now all she had to worry about was the terrifying creatures. Great.

She worked her way through the woods and thickets, (being slightly reminded of her time in the forest) until Draco showed her the place where the Slytherins were meeting up. He seemed to be trying quite hard to stay strong, but she could tell he was extremely nervous. His palms were sweaty.

The kids were torturing a poor toad that one of the boys stated they had gotten from Neville Longbottom. Trinity tried to get them to stop, but they just told her to look away. She figured they could have said worse. "Draco, stop them," Trinity whispered to him.

"It's funny!" He stated, eyes on the toad floating in midair.

"Draco, _how_? The poor creatures getting pulverized! You could at least get them to move onto something else," she stated. But Draco pretended as though he could not hear her and kept laughing.

She sat there bored for a while, waiting for something to happen, when she sensed something. A presence. A dark presence. "Draco, we should leave," Trinity stated, standing up from the log she'd been sitting on.

"Not now, they're going to put it in a full body bind!" he stated.

"No, Draco, we have to leave, I'm, um, getting scared." she stated.

But Draco seemed drunk on his own enjoyment and just told her to come to him and he'd make her feel safe. As though he _owne__d_ her. She was getting angry at him, and almost left without him, but couldn't. She didn't want whatever was out there to get them too. "_Please_ Draco," she begged. She could feel it coming closer. They needed to leave, _now._ He waved her away. _Get their attention_, she thought.

She stood up and pointed to an area that they had placed in case they wanted to start a fire. "Incendio!" she stated, and flames burst violently into the pit. Everyone reared back. "We have to leave this place, now!" she shouted, but it was too late, out of the woods came a gigantic, menacing troll. It was larger than any Trinity had ever read about, and looked much smarter. It held a large _spiked_ club, and looked as though all of them looked tasty. Flames burst around them. Trinity felt stiff with fear. For a second, she couldn't move at all. It went for her first.

Draco ran away like a little girl, screaming and crying. He tried to take Trinity but she was frozen in place, so he left without her. The large beast smiled at her. It started readying its club, as though it was sent just to kill _her_. Her eyes grew wide, when, out of nowhere, Harry Potter emerged in from of her, wand at the ready, and screamed, "Incendio!"

The beast caught fire. Flames engulfed its entire body, covering it from head to toe. Harry jumped on Trinity, shielding her from the flames. She grabbed onto his shirt, twigs scrapping her back. _Where had he come from?_

He seemed to be preoccupied with the troll, but for a split second, he caught Trinity's eye. It took only a second for Trinity to fully understand what Miranda had said. She could not hurt Harry Potter. The troll was whacking around randomly, setting the whole woods on fire. Before she could think of doing anything else, she rolled over so Harry was on the ground, turned on the beast, and readied her wand. She stood. She saw Neville's toad jumping about dodging flames. "Aguamente!" she shouted. Water flowed from her wand, a powerful burst that knocked her back. Harry caught her, and held the ground with her as she turned the wand on all around her. The flames slowly started to diminish, and the troll, already badly burnt and welted, had stopped whacking around and was now on the floor, shouting mumbled nonsense. The air was thick with smoke and every breath was hard to take in. She started to cough, keeping her wand on the troll as the last of the flames were diminished. She collapsed to her knees, Harry behind her, both breathing heavily. They sat there for a while, and then both got up to examine the troll. Its face was extremely burned and welted, and it looked about dead. Its whole body was smoking.

They stood on opposite sides of its enormous head, and Trinity looked up to Harry, who was already staring at her. He had ash on his face and hands, and what looked like a burn on his arm. It suddenly occurred to her that they had never said a word to each other. She did the only thing she could think to do. She held out her hand. "Trinity Smith," she stated.

He looked at her hand and shook it. "Harry Potter." They both turned back to the head.

"That's not a normal troll," she said, looking at its huge stature.

He nodded. "I've fought one in first year. This is much larger, and not nearly as dim-witted."

She looked up at him, suddenly feeling thankful and in debt. "Thank you," she stated. "I don't know why, I just lost it back there. If you weren't there…" she trailed off, hoping he could fill in the blanks.

He nodded. "It's fine. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if the woods caught on fire," he stated.

There were a million questions she wanted to ask him. But now that she was right next to him, she didn't know what to say. They stared at each other for a while. She finally said, "Where are the others? Ron, Hermione…"

"I left them. We were going to leave together, but… I had a weird feeling and I came here. My feet just kind of dragged me here. I'm kind of happy they did now," he stated looking at the gigantic troll.

She looked up at him. "You saved my life."

He smiled a bit. It took her off guard. It was the first time he had ever smiled at her. "Well, I'd been meaning to talk to you anyway, I suppose that this was just a way of getting us together I suppose."

She smiled at him. He had been meaning to get talk to her? Had he been as confused as she was? "What about?" she asked.

"Well, I just… had never spoken to you. I hear about you every day, and I saw you at the feast, and I had caught you in that hall that one day, and I had never met you," he said, and then shrugged. "I guess… I really wanted to find out why we had seen each other so many times and never met. I figured I'd fix that."

She nodded. "I hear about you every day too. Thank you for catching me by the way, I never got to thank you properly."

"It's fine," he said and then looked up at her for a second. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem so familiar…" he trailed off, staring intently at her.

She shook her head. "No. We've never met before. But it seems like I know you too."

He nodded. "Well, how much trouble do you think we'll get in?"

Her eyes widened. "We'll get in trouble?" she asked.

"We about set the forest on fire," he said. "The forest we weren't allowed to be in the first place. I just hope we don't get expelled."

The thought made Trinity sick. "We might get _expelled_? But we did it in self defense from a huge troll! And the only reason I came here was for the possibility that I might run into-" she stopped mid sentence. That was close.

"Into?" he asked.

"Um, forget it; I just heard that someone was coming," she said, still utterly depressed with the news. "Well what do we do now? Can't we just cover it up?" she asked.

"With Malfoy? He'll tell as soon as dawn hits," he said.

"Not if I don't tell him too. For some reason he listens to what I have to say. Can we just…. please, I can't get in trouble here. I can't go back to where I live," she said, sitting down on a log.

He sat down next to her. "I don't like where I live either," he stated and then looked at Trinity. She was about to cry, she just hoped he couldn't see. "Okay, how do you suppose we get rid of the troll?" he asked.

She looked up at him in disbelief. "Y-You're not going to tell anyone?" she asked tears already dotting her eyes.

He shook his head. "Nope. I won't tell a soul," he said.

She sniffled, embarrassed by her behavior and astonished by his kindness. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means-"

"It's okay Trinity." He said with a smile on his face. "I don't want you upset," he said, and then stood up, holding his hand out to her.

She sniffled again and took it. "Y-You're actually a really good person Harry."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do." She stated. She took his arm, examining the wound. "Aguamente," she whispered. A tiny bit of water left the wand. Harry gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. "Shh. It'll be fine with proper treatment. I've read all about burns," she stated, and then pointed her wand back to the wound. "Ferula." Bandages wrapped around the wound. She looked up at him, staring at her, again, intently. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Like I said, you just seem familiar, like I've known you all my life," he said.

She gave him a crooked smile. She had been locked up for half her life. She looked up and reached out for his forehead. "Is that a scar?" she asked and touched it. As soon as her fingers toughed the skin she felt a spark on her fingers, like a burning electricity. He squeezed his eyes closed and fell to his knees.

"I am so sorry!" she stated going to the ground to make sure he was okay. But as soon as she did she felt a mind splitting headache. She pushed her fingers on her temples. "Ow," she croaked as it slowly faded. Harry's seemed to fade as well.

He looked up at her, straitening his glasses. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry; I don't exactly know what just happened."

She shook her head. "Neither do I." Well, she had an idea, but no way was she going to voice that aloud when Harry was there.

"Oh… Well I suppose we should worry about the problem at hand then?" Harry stated, getting up and holding his hand out to her. She nodded and took it, and yet again examined the troll.

"D-Do you think… Do think it might be possible that someone sent him for me? You know, to… You know, kill me," Trinity stated, the thought making her sick.

Harry's mouth tilted to the side. "I don't know. I certainly hope not, that is one nasty beast," he said, kicking the side of its head with his shoe. The action made one of the blisters on the trolls head burst open.

"Wait!" Trinity exclaimed, digging in her pocket. "I read somewhere that troll puss is a natural cure of transfiguration potions," she stated taking out a small vile professor Snape had given her. He had stated that ingredients for potions were found everywhere, and that a good wizard always had a vile handy. "I figure there probably won't be another time to gather any," she drained the disgusting green tinted liquid into the vile, trying to hold her breath from the reeking stench.

"Oh, well I suppose you're right," Harry stated he too revolted by the stench. "Well, what are we going to do with the troll then?"

Trinity went over the scenarios of each possibility in her mind. She could burn the rest of it… But the smell would cause even the most faithful Hufflepuffs to become suspicious. She could bury it… But the rain would wash away the soil and it would eventually be found. She found only one option. Something would have to eat it. "We have to find something to eat it," Trinity stated.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Eat it? This thing? I don't think anything would be hungry enough to-"

At that exact moment Trinity snapped her fingers. "A spider! A large, carnivorous spider to be exact. There are some in these woods correct? I'm sure that they would be happy to get it off our hands, especially one of this size. You encountered one in second year right? Do you still know where they dwell?"

Harry looked completely taken by surprise. "Yes, I suppose but-"

"Okay then, now I can use a spell to move the body, but it will take a few tries to get it fully over to them. I haven't quite mastered it yet. Once the spiders consume it, there will be no physical evidence except for the ash and goop left over, which I'm sure we can handle. Now, for that spell…"

"Trinity?" Harry asked. She turned to him. "Well, I just thought out should know that my last visit with that spider didn't turn out quite well. I'm sure I hurt, maybe even killed many of his babies, and after we had gotten information from them, they had planned to kill us."

Trinity sighed deeply. "Well, I suppose lying to such beings would only cause more trouble. Hm…" She sat deeply in thought. What could she do? Well, there was always just begging for forgiveness. Or, she could just take her chances. That didn't seem like such a smart thing to do. "Well, I don't see a way to work around it. I really don't want to go alone, and you know where they are. We will just have to offer the troll as a peace offering I suppose…"

So it was decided. It was about two thirty, and they both were feeling groggy. They needed to finish all of this as soon as possible, and get back to the castle at the break of dawn. Thank goodness it was a weekend the next day, because neither of them could even think of how terrible class would be.

"Mobilicorpus!" Trinity shouted, and ended up moving the body a few good yards. Harry pointed her in the right direction. She did it again, trying to really concentrate this time, and moved it at least another eight yards in the right direction, barely dodging a tree. They went on like this for quite a while, the body going a little farther each time. Harry could tell this was exhausting Trinity, she seemed to get weaker with each time, but when he offered to try, she just held out her hand and said, "It's good practice."

One of the weirdest parts though, was the more exhausted Trinity became, the more Harry became also. It was as though just watching her was exhausting him also, draining out all his energy. With this and the frightening Forbidden Forest, it seemed like it was going to be a terrible night. Yet, as Harry drifted through the woods with Trinity, he seemed to realize that, although under terrible circumstances, he was enjoying something about it. He still felt fulfilled. And when they had finally gotten close enough and Trinity fell to her knees, too exhausted to move into the spider den with the troll already inside, Harry carried her on his back and felt better. Although Trinity was about his weight, something about carrying her held little to no challenge. It was as though she was giving him more energy.

They had finally got inside the den, both about ready to collapse, when they noticed the spiders. Everywhere, much larger then they had been back in second year when Harry had seen them, and much more menacing looking. It was a wonder to him why they kept their distance. They should recognize him, but they seemed to keep to a certain point away from them. It was as though they were surrounded, but they didn't attack.

Finally, they reached Hagrid's old pet, Aragog, the gigantic Acromantula. He looked a bit older, but was still in power. The troll lay at the foot of his web. Trinity got off Harry's back, but stayed close, wand a few inches from her hand in her pocket, just in case things got ugly. But she knew what was right, and did not plan to attack unless need be.

"Hello. I am Trinity Smith. I have brought you a troll as a present," Trinity stated, not sure what else she could say.

Aragog put all his attention to Trinity. All six eyes stared at her confused and ready to attack. "Why is it that you have given such a gift?" he asked.

Trinity gulped. "I do not wish to trick you, or even take anything from you. I am here to give you an honest present in return for your forgiveness of Harry Potter."

He turned to Harry. "Hagrid's friend? The one who asked of the beast?"

Trinity looked at Harry. He nodded. "Yes, him."

He seemed to take a second to think of this. Harry was terrified. He thought she was simply going to give it to him, not ask for her forgiveness of Harry. "Well, I suppose I could. Under different circumstances, things would not have worked out in your favor, but my children and I are hungry, and with a gigantic troll in front of us, it is hard to resist. You may leave, you have my forgiveness. And from results of past events I will not send them on you. I do not wish to make enemies with you Trinity Smith. I am not even that brainless."

Harry was ready to leave, but Trinity kept talking. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I smell it on you. In your blood. Even my children sense your aura. We do not wish to be associated with those who are involved with _him_," The spider hissed.

Trinity almost forgot. _Father_, he could smell father in her blood, sense him in her aura. He didn't want to touch her because she was Lord Voldemort's daughter. He was so terrible, even starving spiders would not dare touch her. She supposed that was a good thing, but it still killed her to think about. Her father, hated by all. And now she was to be judged by his actions.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. Trinity had already started to cry.

"Nothing," she whispered softly, hoping that he wouldn't notice how distraught she was. It was almost five thirty, and they needed to be back soon.

When they got back to the place they had set fire to the troll, Trinity was so tired and sad, she just wanted to go back to the school and crawl in bed. She pointed to the ground and shouted, "Scourgify!" It cleaned most everything up, and she found Neville's toad, still hoping around. "Give this to him, will you? I'd hate to see the poor thing tortured anymore in this forest."

Harry nodded and dropped the toad in his pocket. "Well, I didn't think it'd work but you did it," he stated. "You're a really good wizard."

She gave him a half smile. "Not nearly as good as you." It was true though, she'd spent her whole life with father, and never had she once even stood up to him, and Harry had defeated him, when he was only one year old! Twice if you count his old diary. He was much better than her.

He shook his head. "No, this was as much your doing as mine. You know many more spells then I do, and you are very courageous. I just wonder why you were placed in Slytherin."

_It's in my blood._ She thought. "He said it was quite difficult for him, the sorting hat I mean. But, I suppose that my cleverness out won all. I have many things I'm terrible at, and honestly, I don't feel as though I'm pure enough for any other house."

"Why do you say that?" he asked sitting down on a log to rest a moment before they left.

She shrugs. "Foolish I suppose. I just don't think of myself as that important. I can barely fly a broom, I am a terrible cowered, I can be extremely shy and a complete loner. When I do talk to someone, I almost always feel as though I'm insulting them, or boring them, or simply saying the wrong thing. I just… I haven't had much contact with people till now, and the spotlight is suffocating. I'm too emotional, I can't spend a day it seems without crying, and it's usually about something stupid, like a person tripping, or someone in front of me laughing at a joke that I know wasn't funny, just to spare my feelings, or a first year, that can't seem to find their place and is shut out. Such things are silly to cry about but I do."

"Well, that doesn't make you unpure that makes you an extremely kind person," Harry stated.

She had almost forgotten he was listening. "Well, I don't see it that way. Even telling you all of this, it's just another stupid thing I'm saying. I'm sorry if I'm boring you; my problems are none of your concern."

"Don't be. It's fine really; if you really feel this way then I guess I get why. I didn't have many friends when I first got to Hogwarts, and I had been shut up most of the time by my aunt and uncle. It was hard for a bit, but I found some really nice people-"

"Hermione and Ron," Trinity interrupted.

Harry nodded. "Yes, them and others. You'll be fine; you just have to find some good people."

She wished she could be friends with Harry Potter, he seemed like such a great person, but she knew he wouldn't want her as a friend, especially not after she just told him her personal insecurities. He probably thought she was a freak. "Well, I guess I'll try that," she stated.

He smiled at her. "Well, I guess we should be going," he stated.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked back into the castle, Harry showing her how to use the invisibility cloak, (which he had brought with him) and left to their dorms. Before they parted, Harry had said goodbye, and Trinity had smiled at him. She wondered if that was the last she'd ever hear of him. He would surely not want a thing to do with her after tonight.

* * *

**Ok, so, like I said, loooonnnng! But good, right? I mean, I like this chapter a lot :) What do you guys think? Oh, and thanks to aspiringauthor for the review, reli made me feel all fluffy inside :) It's nice to know people are reading and enjoying the story! X)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter :) Lol, I wasn't going to update so soon but, idk, I just felt like it. Hope you guys feel something when you read this one!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

"_Trinity Smith?_ Are you bloody serious! You spent all night with _Trinity Smith_!" Ron whispered in the library the next day. Hermione shot him a dirty look. "What?" He asked. "That girl… She's like every single sweet wrapped up into a human being! She's so pretty… I think I've spent half the year so far thinking about her!" He turned back to Harry. "And you spent _all bloody night_ with her!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron! It's not like that! I saved her life, and then we disposed of the huge troll we killed by feeding it to the spiders," Harry whispered.

Ron let out a noise that was somewhat like a moan. "I bet she smells like lilacs. Did you even ask her about me?" he asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Harry asked.

Hermione left her place in her book to say, "Oh please, it's _obvious_ Ronald fancies her!" she stated then went back into her book, still steaming.

"Could you be a little louder Hermione? She could be in here, right now! You know she likes books. She always gets this perfect face when she's reading, like an angel…"

"Well, anyway, we had killed a huge troll, and it was much larger and smarter then all trolls she'd ever read about. I ended up setting it on fire," Harry stated.

"I bet she didn't think of me once. You know, I had a dream about her the other day. I beat up Malfoy and she was so grateful, and we lived happily ever after. I mean it's obvious that she hates him and he's just following her around, right?" Ron stated. They ignored him.

"About how big exactly?" Hermione asked.

"About twenty feet. And it smiled at her, like it was going to eat her." The thought made Harry clench his fists.

"She has the prettiest laugh, like a summer breeze…" Ron stated.

"So it was definitely not a normal troll?" Hermione asked.

"I bet I wouldn't be afraid of spiders if she was around…"

"Nope, not by a long shot. I can't believe she moved the entire thing to the spider den. I can't believe that she got the spider to forgive me. I can't believe she thought of the whole thing in the first place. I never would have thought that she would be so…"

"Would you listen to you two?" Hermione shouted. They both looked at her. "How about you guys get me when you're done having fantasies about Trinity Smith and actually want to discuss what happened!" She stomped away.

"I was not!" Harry shouted.

"What's with her lately?" Ron asked, still off in Trinity world.

"I don't know," Harry stated.

"Well, it's not like I have a chance anyway. With all of the Durmstrang guys coming, I don't have a chance. I bet she could even get Victor Krum," he stated with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, they're coming soon, right?" Harry asked his eyes on the bookshelf behind him where he swore he saw something move.

"Yeah. I'm so excited, I can't sleep. I mean, Victor Krum Harry!" He said his eyes in a daze. He went on to start talking about random games in which he'd memorized every single movement that the players had made, and Harry kept his eyes on the bookshelf. Could it have been Trinity? He tried to keep an eye out, but, he only saw a black strand of hair. Hm… Black hair…

Suddenly from behind the bookshelf came Cho. Harry almost fell from his seat. He felt blush form on his cheeks. He kept down, staring at the ground until Ron said, "Harry, why do you look so red?"

Harry shook his head furiously and stood up, making a bee line for the door, when he ran right into Trinity. At sight of her he grew even redder, especially noticing how tired she looked. "Sorry," he muttered picking up her books.

"Oh, it's fine," she stated, helping him with the books. As he helped her pick them up, he found himself constantly looking at her. She had a thin face, stunning green eyes, white blond hair that fell pin strait down her shoulders, along with pretty rose pink lips that accompanied a blinding white smile. She was a bit pale. She lifted up her books and took them from Harry with a smile.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a walk with me," Harry stated eager to get out of the library as soon as possible.

She looked a bit surprised, but nodded. He led her out of the library (After she returned her books, Harry staring at the ground avoiding looking at Cho right behind them) and out into the courtyard. "I um… I don't know, I thought you might want to meet Hagrid," Harry stated, not exactly sure why he had been so eager to take a walk with her.

She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and nodded. They walked down the pathway to the cottage. "Hey, has Malfoy asked you any questions?" Harry asked.

Trinity sighed. "He left me a basket of every fruit he could think of at the foot of my bed this morning with a note begging me to forgive him for the way he acted. It also said that he would do anything for me if I were to forgive him. I haven't seen him yet, but I'm pretty sure that he hasn't told a soul."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Malfoy… Begged for your forgiveness? I didn't even know he was able to do such a thing."

She shrugged. "I don't know why, but Draco is always kind to me."

"Oh… That's strange," Harry stated. Trinity was looking at him in a weird way. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just was wondering if your arm was feeling better," she whispered.

He nodded, remembering the wound and showed her the bandages hidden under his cloak. "I could barely feel it this morning. You did a really good job."  
She smiled. "Thank you." It was easy to see that she was embarrassed at the compliment. She was still confused on why he was even there. She was sure that he would ignore her, but instead, he had invited her out. The whole situation was confusing to her.

"So is Hagrid a good gamekeeper?" she asked not knowing what else to say.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's the best. He was the person to take me from my family and take me here. They were going to lock me up you know."

"Really?" she asked. She had been locked up for most of her life, but she had never resisted it. The thought of Harry Potter being locked up was just funny to her.

"Yeah. Hey, I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?" she asked wondering what more Harry Potter had to ask her.

"Had you ever heard of me before?" Harry asked.

Oh had she. Every day of her life that was all she heard about. "Yes," she stated not sure why the question was necessary.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering since you never seem so… you know, surprised by me as the other kids are," he stated.

"Well, that's because… well, I guess I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," she lied. She had no idea why, she supposed she was just too inexperienced to even know how to.

They arrived at Hagrid's about now. The shack was tiny and wooden, and was right before the Forbidden Forest. There was a large pumpkin patch outside full of oversized pumpkins. It was small and dirty and old. Trinity thought it was one of the best places she's ever seen.

"Is this his house?" Trinity asked, staring at the little shack with disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, it's not really much…" Harry stated, but grew confused when a beautiful white smile crept on her face.

"This place is magical," she muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you are too," Harry said, then blushed profusely realizing what he had said. "I mean, all of Hogwarts is." he covered.

She smiled at him and went to the door, following Harry up the steps. Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid arrived, his large stature towering above him. "Harry!" he shouted joyfully, happy to see Harry for the first time this year. He looked down at Trinity. It was almost an amusing sight, seeing Trinity, a pretty little girl, beaming at Hagrid, a fifteen foot scruffy man with a large beard. His eyebrows went up, exposing his black warm eyes. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Trinity, Trinity Smith," she said, still beaming.

At the news Hagrid almost fell down, losing his balance, and started to mess with a pot he had almost knocked over. "Oh, well are you now?"

Harry realized something peculiar. If there was something he had learned about Hagrid from over the years, it was that he got especially clumsy when he knew something that he couldn't tell. Did he know something about Trinity?

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard much about you from my, uh, tutor. He taught me a lot about Hogwarts. I really like your house, I find it charming," she stated.

Hagrid's cheeks went pink. "Well, thank you. I really do try to keep it in tact."

Trinity smiled at him. "Can we come in then?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, O' course, come righ' in!" Hagrid said, motioning them through the doors. The shack was a bit small, but Trinity didn't mind. Hagrid showed them where to sit and started getting refreshments.

While they were alone, Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable. Finally, he turned to her and said, "So… what do you think of Ron?"

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Hagrid walked in. "Well there Trinity, how's Hogwarts suitin' ya'?" he asked.

"It's very nice," she stated. "It's a big change for me, but I think I'll be able to adjust. Hopefully."

"Oh, I'm sure your adjustin' jus' fine. Ain't she Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded. "Many people at school like her." Of course, most of them were Slytherins, so Harry hadn't really met them, but he had heard many people talking about her in a positive way.

Trinity looked down, trying not to blush. "I guess. I mean, some people like me."

"Aw, don't be modest now!" Hagrid said. "I bet lot's a' people like you."

Trinity felt her cheeks grow a bit pink, but she looked the other way so that he couldn't see. "I suppose," she whispered.

"So, Trinity, what house ya' in?" He asked.

Trinity immediately felt embarrassed again. She had been informed little after she got there that being a Slytherin in Hogwarts wasn't something to be proud of. Trinity felt silly for feeling embarrassed, since it was her father's house and all, but she couldn't help it, not when she was around people like Harry all day. "Slytherin," she stated.

His eyebrows went up again. "Are ya' now?" He gave Harry a bit of a look. Trinity felt uncomfortable again.

"Yes. It was my father's house, so I suppose that's why I got in," she stated.

"Oh, and who migh' your father be?" Hagrid asked.

Trinity tried not to show how stressed she became. Who could she say? They had given Dumbledore a fake name, she couldn't remember at all. She should be more prepared than this! What was she doing? Becoming friends with Harry Potter, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest, her father would not be pleased. And just as she was about to fake an excuse to leave and avoid Harry for the rest of the school year, she heard his voice.

"Um, Trinity doesn't see her father much. She mostly spent time with her tutor, and he became unavailable, so she came here," he explained. "Right?" He asked turning to her.

She nodded in disbelief. Why did he do that for her? Did he suspect her father? Had she blown her cover? She couldn't think of any other explanation. "Yes. It's quite hard to speak of," she said, feeling tears start in her eyes. No way could she actually be crying; that's showing much too much emotion. She thought she would be better at hiding all these emotions in front of people! She supposed she needed more practice. But she couldn't contain herself, not after supposing that she might have actually let down her father. _You're stronger than this,_ She told herself, and stood up a bit straighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Hagrid stated. "So are you excited about the Triwizard Tournament being held here?" he asked, no doubt trying to change the subject to something brighter.

"Oh, yes, that's coming up, isn't it?" She remembered. "It's funny, it almost slipped my mind." Of course it did, her main point in the plan was the last thing she wanted to remember. "I'm sure having two other schools here will be quite eventful."

Hagrid laughed. "Eventful? The Triwizard Tournament is one of the biggest events ever!"

Harry smiled. "Ron wants to see Victor Krum. I think he wants his autograph."

"Well what young Wizard wouldn't?" Hagrid boomed.

Trinity wasn't quite sure who they were talking about. She didn't really know about many famous people, well, besides Harry Potter. She was trying to check and make sure Harry was acting normal. He seemed to be. Nothing unordinary. He looked just as he did when she had first seen him. She ran her fingers up and down her wand which she always kept in the sleeve of her robes. It always made her feel safer, knowing that at any sign of trouble she knew how a thousand different ways to distract and or harm her enemy.

"Well, you oughta' be goin' soon," she'd heard Hagrid say.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for inviting us inside your home."

"No problem," he stated, waving his arm as though it was no big deal.

Her and Harry made their leave with a bunch of rock hard cakes Hagrid had given them. Once they had gotten quite far, she felt it was safe to ask him. "Why did you cover for me with Hagrid?" she asked.

He looked at her confused. "About your father? I just figured that you didn't feel like talking about him," he said.

She didn't understand. Why would he be trying to help her? A sudden thought occurred to her. What if he was simply trying to be nice to her? It made no sense. This was a boy that she was to be delivered to be killed, and he was being kind. She felt sick. As soon as they got in the castle, she thanked him for the time out and excused herself immediately to her room. She fell onto her bed where she tried not to think in detail of what she had to do to him, and took a nice, dreamless nap.

* * *

**I had to add Hagrid :) Lol, he's one of my fav characters! U no, the gentle giant... So I wrote 3 new chapters last night :) Super caught up, I have 20 and I've only put up twelve, part of the reason I wanted to put this one up today. I'm also thinking of putting an image on, I found the perfect one last night. One of my fav things about this chapter would have to be Ron, he's hilarious :) Or maybe u thought he was stupid or something, Idk, tell me how u feel :) Thank you all for reading, i really appreciate it! X) lov u all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arighti, next chapter :) Now, I goofed up and totally forgot about the schools having boys and girls! Yeah, been watchen reruns too much... But hey, I actually like the idea, if it makes you stop reading I'm really sori :/**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

The next few weeks Trinity spent making friends, tasting fruits, reading in the library, and avoiding Harry Potter at all costs. She had already gotten in too deep. She had decided to avoid seeing him again. It was better for all sides.

She and Draco had made up easily. She thanked him for the fruits graciously and asked him to avoid telling anyone about the night. He agreed enthusiastically. He had apologized about a thousand times, and she seriously didn't see why. She would have done the same thing if in the similar position. Or, at least she thought she would, she had been trained to. The way things were going these days, she hadn't done much according to her training.

School was fascinating. She had been so engulfed in the dark arts that she had barely seen the wide fascinations of other subjects. Potions was a great class. She loved both the subject and the teacher. Snape seemed to like her a lot, and taught her much about certain potions the class had not yet learned about. Other than potions, she also enjoyed Herbology. She was fascinated by the extreme variety of magical plants. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a bit eccentric to say the least. Mad Eye Moody scared her already with his record of catching dark wizards, but to be in class with him was much more terrifying. He did things teachers weren't supposed to do without care, and always seemed to call on Trinity. She hated this especially, since she was quite unsociable, and hated to be called on. He stared at her a lot, as though he knew her true identity.

It was finally near late October, and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving that night. Trinity was excited like the other kids, but was also a bit nervous. This was the first part of the plan. The Triwizard Tournament. She left outside with both Miranda and Draco, watching with the others on how they would arrive. When Trinity saw the carriage from far off in the air, she supposed it was an illusion, but no, there really was a carriage, with a flock of Abraxan horses pulling it. She was amazed. A towering woman stepped out, followed by many pretty young girls in blue uniforms. She seemed to be ordering things out in a French accent. While all this happened, she almost didn't notice the ship coming from under the lake out into the open. It was an amazing sight. _Karkaroff is on that ship_. She thought, watching as it emerged from the lake. He used to follow her father; she'd been informed of this years ago. What a pleasure to meet the traitor.

All the students were rushed back into the dining room, where they watched as the schools presented themselves. The girls were graceful and elegant, and Trinity watched enviously as they showed such elegance without a single misstep. She could never pull such a thing off; she was a klutz in such ways. She watched as Ron and Harry sat, mesmerized by the girls. The way boys could be suckered in to such things if you just out a female in front of them! Harry caught her eye from across the room, and she looked away quickly, not wanting to seem as though she was staring at him, although she was. Draco too was mesmerized, but seemed to be laughing at Harry and Ron's expressions more than anything. Miranda gave Trinity a smirk as they watched the boys at the table drool.

Next the Durmstrang boys moved out, tough and powerful. She was too jealous of them, for she could never pull off such a look of power, not as her father could. She had no elegance, no power, what did she have? She tried to ignore the thought and watched as the boys move their way across the dining room, lead by Karkaroff. She saw Victor Krum among them, and watched as girls seemed to melt in their seats. She didn't see what was so great about him. He wasn't very handsome, in fact, he was a bit homely. He didn't seem friendly, or even funny. He just looked serious and tough. It was the fame the girls were after, not the boy.

Dumbledore lead them all into song then, and she had to say, it was nothing compared to the other schools. But, it was welcoming, and a bit like Hogwarts itself, not stuck up or drunk with power, but simple and sturdy. She liked that the most about the place. Dumbledore calmed everyone down and started to speak of the Triwizard Tournament. At the announcement of the age limit, almost the whole room seemed to burst with complaints. Trinity didn't care either way; there was no way that she could stop the one person she didn't want to from being in it. She had to make sure he was there herself.

Trinity was lead out with the rest, where she was stopped by a girl from Beauxbatons. She was very pretty, and she seemed to be one of the favored, since she was in front. "Hello," she stated a smile on her face.

"Hello," Trinity said, reminding herself to be friendly.

"I saw you from across ze room, and you looked much like my sister," she stated her French accent showing.

"Oh, do I?" she asked confused on why this conversation was necessary, trying to seem friendly.

"Wi wi, you do. I asked Dumbledore, and he informed me zat you are new to ze school, just like us." She stated, smile on her face. The tall lady watched from behind, as though wary of Trinity's actions.

"Yes, I am new to the school," she said. "It's quite a nice school, I'm sure you will like it here."

"Oh, wi, I am sure we will, but he had suggested that you were ze perfect person to show us around ze school, since you are new too," she smiled.

"Oh, well, I'd love too. I'm afraid I can't show you much, I really don't know exactly everywhere yet, but I'm sure-"

"Do you know where the girls dormitory iz?" asked the tall lady.

"Yes, of course I do," Trinity replied.

"Zat is all they need to know. I am putting you in charge of my girls, and if you do wrong, I vill never forgive you!" she stated then walked off.

Trinity felt trapped. All the girls were smiling at her, and she smiled back, not sure what to say. She was not social, and with people she didn't know she tended to be rather shy and unwelcoming. "Um, I suppose I should take you to the dormitory for Slytherin girls…" She wasn't exactly sure why they were going to be with Slytherin, but if that's what Dumbledore wanted….

"Trinity!" She heard someone call out for her. It was Dumbledore. "I see you have met our new friends. I hope you don't mind, I thought you would enjoy being their sort of supervisor so to speak. I'm sure you'll find the job quite suiting."

"Of course," she murmured.

"Good, good! Now you shall bring them to the girl's dormitory in the west wing, a special one we have placed, just for guests. It's quite easy to find I assure you. I hope you do not mind moving into that dormitory for a while, just a small while, nothing too long, just until they get comfortable," he stated

Trinity's mouth felt dry. "I suppose not," she mumbled.

"Good, good! I'm sure you will make great friends!" he stated then seemed to shoo them off somewhere else.

Once they were in the hallway, Trinity still felt lost and now more confused. But she kept hearing Dumbledore's voice, _I'm sure you will make great friends_… "Um, I suppose we should go to the west wing and find our new dormitory." They nodded and smiled. She brought them up as far as she knew how, when Peeves came in. _Oh no._ She thought. Just what she needed, a poltergeist messing with her.

"Hello ladies," he said large smile on his pearly white face.

"Peeves, I'm sorry, but these are our new visitors, and they are very tired, so if you wouldn't mind-" Trinity stated kindly.

"But you don't know where the room is, do you?" he asked, smile wider. She didn't like the look of things.

"I'm actually trying to find it now," she stated. "Unless you could show us, which would be great."

"What fun would that be though?" he asked.

After thinking it over for a while, she realized that it was useless to bargain with Peeves. "Bloody Baron!" she called down the hall. Peeves grew a bit whiter. "Well he was just here a second ago, I'm sure he hasn't wandered far…"

"It's right this way!" Peeves stuttered out, showing them the room.

"Thank you Peeves. That was very kind of you," Trinity stated with a smile, entering the room.

It was a lot like her dormitory, except the colors were blue, and there were more beds. "Here you are," she stated.

The girls sighed and relaxed, fluttering to their beds and falling onto them. The one girl from before turned to Trinity. "Thank you so much, we are very tired from our journey, and we really need rest."

"No problem," Trinity stated, again feeling embarrassed.

The girl smiled at her. "You remind me so much of my sister. You must sit down with me! Tell me about Hogwarts. Ze ghosts are amazing."

She sat down on a bed next to the girl. "Well, Hogwarts is a really nice school, with great teachers and great people. I'm sure you will like everything you see." She really wasn't sure what else to say. If she thought Peeves was amazing, she would be surprised by everything else.

"Well, tell me more! I am so excited to be here. I have never left my home you see, and I was so excited when Madame Maxime told me I could come! I am Fleur by the way, Fleur Delacour," she stated happily.

"I'm Trinity, Trinity Smith," she lied. What a shame, to have to lie about her own name.

"I love your hair, it looks very soft," she said. Trinity was taken off guard. No one had ever told her such a thing.

"Thank you," she said. She felt as though she had to compliment her back. "I really loved your entrance today. I could never be so elegant."

"Oh you did! I have spent much time working on it at home, trying to prefect it. I don't think it looked that good after ze Durmstrang boys. Theirs was so powerful," she stated. She was a very nice person. Trinity was taking a liking to her.

"Well, sometimes, it's better to be elegant and graceful then strong and powerful. Sometimes it makes a better impression," Trinity suggested.

"You think so?" she asked excited. "I'm really trying to bring honor to my family back at home that is my only reason for coming here."

Trinity understood. That was the only reason she was here too, to bring honor to her family, although the longer she'd been there the more it seemed as though what she thought was honor was actually shame. "I want to bring honor to my family too. I would hate to let them down."

"Oh so you are doing dis for them too!" she stated excited at her new discovery. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Trinity answered.

"I think I am going to put my name into the Goblet of Fire," she whispered. "It seems like the best way to bring honor to my family. And many of the girls are encouraging me too. That is the whole reason Madame Maxime brought me here. She thinks I have ze best chance."

Trinity immediately felt uncomfortable. It was a death trap. She knew that. The chances of her dying were almost worse since she was so girly. She seemed so nice; she didn't want to see her die. She didn't want to see anyone else die… "That is really dangerous, are you sure?" Trinity asked.

Fleur nodded. "Yes, I am sure. I am ready to face danger, Madame Maxime has taught me well."

Trinity didn't know what to do, so she nodded and looked down. "I get it. My tutor had big plans for me. He has trained me all my life to do the things he expected of me, and I am constantly trying to reach for those goals. It can be extremely stressful."

"Yes, extremely stressful," she whispered. Trinity could see her squeezing her sheets with her fists. Maybe there were people out there like Trinity, with stress constantly on them, not truly being able to have fun. For all she knew, there could be thousands. She suddenly didn't feel so alone.

"Well, I think that you're really brave for putting your name in the goblet. I would never have the courage, not even if I was old enough to participate," Trinity stated then smiled. "I'm sure you would do great to represent Beauxbatons."

Fleur smiled. "Do you think so?"

"Yes, I really do," she stated, and then looked around. The bed over was empty and had a golden plate with her name engraved on it. Her luggage and such had somehow already appeared at the foot of the bed. She figured they must have moved it during the ceremony. Did she really have a choice to do this, or had they simply asked to be polite?

Fleur yawned. "Vell, I am very tired, and I am weak from my journey. I am going to bed," she stated promptly, as though she was used to simply following orders. And just like that, she was under her covers with a mask pulled over her face.

Trinity let out a small laugh as she went under the cool sheets. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Fleur whisper, "Goodnight Trinity Smith."

* * *

**Ok so... Way off plot. But I like it, and it helps with my plot. Thanks to Randomsarcasm for the idea :) U guys should check her out she's great, reli, funni stuf. Want to check her out fast you can go to my fav authors. I lov u all for reading, thank you :) tel me wat u think bout the new plot twist!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :) This is my kinda sorta second month posting this! Hope you guys are liking it! :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

Harry had been hearing nonstop from both Ron and Hermione. Ron was mostly babbling on and on about how exciting it was to be in the same general area as Krum, and Hermione was still on her house elf mission. He was even wearing a button for it now. It seemed quite pointless, but he saw her point.

The school had a new spring in its step it seemed as guys walked around in large fur coats and girls strolled in their blue uniforms. Ron often just stared at them. Hermione kept her head buried into a book about either trolls or house elf's, and Harry seemed almost lost as he kept his mind in the clouds. It was almost as though he was floating around, not really paying much attention to anything. Quidditch had been canceled, and he was extremely disappointed. He tried to keep his mind awake, but it was quite hard, especially when he was up all night researching trolls and hearing Ron's constant sleep talking.

They had had no luck finding a troll as large as the one Harry and Trinity had killed, and Harry was almost convinced the whole thing was a dream. Trinity rarely talked to him, and he wondered if she was ignoring him. He almost missed her. He didn't see her with her head in a book at the library that often, and when he did, she always seemed to disappear. She spent much time with the Beauxbatons girls, and Draco seemed a bit annoyed. Ron was still as obsessed as ever, and seemed to be waiting to hear that she and Krum were the newest couple.

The news never came though, although other news did. Apparently, she had been kicked out of the Slytherin girl dormitory and was placed with the Beauxbatons girls. Many people said she had done something bad, while others said that she was simply being rewarded for doing something. She certainly owned her house enough points.

"Harry, will you wake up!" Hermione spat. "We still have a lot of reading to do!"

"Shh. I know. I'm just tired," he murmured, sitting up. It seemed like he spent all his time these days in the library.

Hermione's eyebrows crossed. "What is it?"

"Nightmares," he murmured, stretching out his arms. "They keep me awake."

Worry crossed Hermione's face. "Are they… The bad ones? The ones that you told us about?"

Harry nodded trying to stay awake. "The exact same," he whispered.

"Oh… This is bad Harry, very bad. Gigantic trolls, scary competitions, bad dreams… All of them can't mean something good," Hermione whispered.

Harry thought about this for a second. Could she really be right? Was something big going to happen? His thoughts were interrupted by Ron plopping in the chair next to Hermione. "Harry! You won't believe this!"

Harry turned to him, glassy eyed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Krum put his name in the Cup!" he whispered excitedly.

Harry should've known. Of course Ron was going to talk to him about Krum, since that was just the most important thing ever. Much more important than what was happening right now, in _their_ lives. Harry shook his head, trying to stay awake. "Well aren't they all putting their name in the cup?"

"Well, Seamus told me that sometimes they back out. You know, get too scared." Ron explained. "But it's not like I ever doubted Krum would enter, he's way too good for that. Krum doesn't just back out, he's…" Harry zoned out about there. He was tired enough without having to listen to Ron babble on and on…

He saw Trinity enter then, some of the Beauxbatons girls behind her. At the door, they parted. It was the first time Harry had seen her in quite a while, and he didn't know if he was seeing right or dreaming. She caught his eye and smiled, going off into the book section. Harry kept his eye on the shelf she'd disappeared behind, trying to see bits of her.

To his surprise, she walked right up to them, book in hand, and sat down. "Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron," she stated a soft smile on her face.

Hermione smiled and handed her a button, already talking about her cause. Ron was staring at her mouth open, a bit of drool on his lip. She was smiling and looking overwhelmed. She turned to Harry and a large smile crossed her face as Hermione pinned on a button. Harry smiled too, feeling a bit better knowing she wasn't avoiding him. "I'd be happy to join the cause," she stated once Hermione was done ranting. "I never thought it was quite fair either. I always felt bad for house elves; my tutor had one, Porky. He was rather on the heavy side, but I always felt bad for him."

Hermione smiled, feeling victorious. Harry seemed to notice something. Trinity looked happier. Maybe she was finally getting used to the whole 'new school' thing, and finding a way to be happy. She turned to Harry. "Um, may I speak to you for a second? In private?" she asked.

Ron gaped. Hermione was still beaming at having yet another person for her cause. Harry was taken by surprise, but nodded. They left the library and headed out to the school yard. She turned to him there. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," she stated her shyness showing.

"Of course not," Harry stated, still drowsy but for some reason feeling much better out there with her.

She took out a small vile. "I want you to have this."

He looked at it, suddenly scared of seeing troll puss. But no, it was a milky color. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well," She took a deep breath. "You seemed to be quite tired lately and… I don't know I wanted to help. It wards off all types of nightmares."

He looked up to her. "How did you…?"

She shrugged. "I just… I figured. And, I kind of really wanted to talk to you again." Why had she said that? She kicked herself internally. She laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, that was a weird thing to say, wasn't it? I'm still getting used to the whole, talking to people thing."

He smiled. "No, it's not; I wanted to talk to you too. I thought you were avoiding me."

She was. Desperately avoiding him. But, she couldn't handle it anymore. Fleur went on and on about how much she missed the people back home, and Trinity was constantly reminded of how much it hurt to miss those you love. But, the only person other than father she missed was right under her nose. She missed Harry. "No, just busy I suppose," she murmured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He stated.

"Can I watch you fly?"

Harry was taken a bit off guard. "Sure, but why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I've never seen anyone really fly. I tried it as a kid, but was terrible. I heard that you were a seeker and, I don't know, I wanted to see someone good fly."

"Of course, I could give you some lessons if you'd like," Harry suggested.

Trinity's face lit up. "Really? I've always wanted to be able to fly well! It's kind of been a dream of mine since I was a little girl, to be able to hop on a broom stick and fly away wherever I wished… Silly, huh?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. I wanted to do that too. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't wanna do that one time or another," he whispered.

Trinity laughed. "Really? I never knew people thought like that."

When she laughed Harry felt happier, even though he was about to fall asleep. "Yup. See, you're not alone, lots of people think that way."

The words meant a lot to Trinity. She had always felt alone, enclosed, having to learn and survive on her own. She still looked for danger everywhere. This whole thing… it was like a weird dream. She loved it. She smiled widely, taking Harry's arm and leading him away. Harry stumbled behind. "Where are we going?" he asked.

She gave him a smile. "I'm bringing you to bed. You're exhausted. But I'm holding you to those lessons."

Harry followed behind her amazed at her energy as she giggled running into the school and up the stairs, never letting go of Harry's arm. When they finally got to the Gryffindor common room she turned to him, an excited smile on her face. She started to laugh and Harry laughed with her. "I'm sorry; I'm being really silly, aren't I? I don't know why, I just feel so excited."

Harry shook his head. "No, I like it. I don't know where you get your energy. I kind of feel that way too. Maybe your energy is infectious."

She smiled. "Well here," She took the vile from Harry. "You just have to uncap it," She took the cap off and smoke started to pour from it. "And you inhale the smoke." She capped it again before either of them could inhale it. "It's quite a peculiar potion; it's not just for warding off nightmares; it's for warding off all kinds of dreams. The person who made it decides which. I promise I told it to ward off nightmares. My tutor used to use it on me a lot, to keep certain dreams away," she stated.

"Did you used to have nightmares?" Harry asked.

No, Trinity didn't have nightmares, those were not the dreams she was speaking of. Her father was scared of people trying to contact her from the world outside, so he used it to repel dreams of things outside of what she knew. It worked quite well. "Yes, frequently," she lied feeling less excited. "Well, have sweet dreams."

"Wait!" he called for her.

She turned. "What is it?"

"When am I giving you lessons?" he asked groggily.

She smiled. "Harry, if you haven't noticed, we seem to have a habit of finding each other when we need too," she stated, and then was gone.

* * *

**Hey guys :) so, I'm updating everyday, and writing a new chapter every other day, but I'll try to pick it up so I can keep this thing going :) Still a lot to read, no worries. I hope you guys are feeling something when you read this! Lov ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhh, here's some more you guys :) hope you're feeling stuff with this!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

It was finally Halloween, and people were more than excited. Today was the day when people were to find out who had made it. Trinity crowded in with an extremely nervous Fleur. "It's okay," she whispered. She wasn't exactly sure what else to say.

Fleur nodded and held Trinity's hand as they walked in. She was shaking. Trinity was too, on the inside. She needed to find Harry. The more she thought about it the more she needed to find him, warn him, take him away, do _anything_. She looked for him in the crowd and finally found him. She didn't know exactly how to leave Fleur, so she just turned to her and said, "It'll be fine, I promise." Then left to get Harry.

"Harry!" she called and grabbed his cloak.

His face seemed to lighten up. "Hello."

"I have to talk to you," she whispered. "Right now."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth Dumbledore was speaking.

"Students, calm yourselves and find your seats." He stated, smile on his face.

She turned back to Harry. "Wait, can you please come with me?" She asked desperately. He looked confused.

"Hello Potter," Draco spit from behind Trinity. "You heard Dumbledore, sit," he said, and then took Trinity away.

"Draco, I-" Trinity started.

"I know you're welcome for getting you away from Potter," he interrupted.

Trinity looked at him, furious. "No, don't. I need to talk to-"

"Students, in your seats!" Dumbledore hollered. Trinity was on the verge of tears.

"If you would just listen to me-" She started.

"Trinity! Hi, I haven't seen you in a while," Miranda interrupted.

"Please-" She started, but it was too late, the ceremony had started. She had no idea what to do, she wanted to go to Harry terribly, but it was almost impossible. She was on the edge of the seat as he called out the names from the fire. When she heard Fleur's name she winced then clapped.

"Victor Krum!" What a surprise, as though no one had seen that coming. Trinity held her breath, feeling more panicked then she had ever been in her entire life. Why couldn't she be in her cupboard? Back to the normal world, the world where things made sense. It was a weird thought to her now that all she had ever wanted was to come here. All this stress… In a way she finally saw why her father kept her away from the outside world. It was a terrible place to be.

"Cedric Diggory!" He shouted, and everyone burst into applause, especially the Hufflepuffs. Trinity couldn't breathe. She stood up. Where she was going she had no idea, she just followed her instincts. They led her strait to Harry.

He looked satisfied. No more different than usual, a lot better rested. She was about to drag him away when a thought occurred to her. This was her father's plan. She was going to ruin it all, _she_ was, his most loyal servant. She was under a spell, a curse, some kind of witchcraft. She couldn't think straight. Her pulse was pounding, her cheeks were burning. She had never felt such a wild sensation, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Harry couldn't see her; she'd have to get his attention, if only she could just-

A pair of hands wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled away. Her small squeal was muffled and she could barely breathe. She watched the piece of paper being spit out by the cup. She watched as she was being dragged away, all eyes on Dumbledore. Tears spilled down her eyes terribly as she heard his name while she was dragged out of the room and into the night.

She gasped for breath as the hands released her. She turned in shock to see Mad Eye Moody. "Mad Eye?" She gasped.

He had a crazy look in his eye. He licked his lips. "You're her aren't you?" he asked his tone delusional.

"Who?" she asked backing away. "What do you want with me?"

"You're her!" he shouted, getting very close to her. "I can sense him on you…" he started to twitch a bit.

Trinity, not only was scared to death, she was ready to act. She'd been pushed to her limit. She clutched her wand inside her cloak. The second he pulled his wand… "Explain yourself!" she shouted, feeling impatient.

He grabbed a vile from his pocket and took a swig shakily. She caught his arm and pulled it back. It only took one whiff to know what it was. "Polyjuice potion!" she shouted in disbelief. "Who are you?"

He looked a bit shaken by her discovery. "Don't play dumb! You know who I am!"

Trinity had no idea. She was confused and frustrated and felt utterly stupid that all she could think about was Harry, going up to the stage, accepting his fate. She sniffled a bit, trying to keep her face stern.

There was a silence as Trinity pulled herself together. This was good, yes, this was great. She had done a great part in inspecting Harry, letting her father watch him through her eyes. Now things would go as planned. He would be in the Triwizard Tournament and win, just as father had guessed, and he would help father go back to normal. And Trinity would return to her quiet life.

As the thoughts reran in her mind, she was able to force down the tears and focus on Mad Eye, who was breathing heavily and wiping his mouth, now more in control with himself.

"Although it won't mean much to you, I have no idea who you are. This has all taken me by complete surprise, and if you have something to tell me, do it quick because I have things to attend to," she stated, head high.

This seemed to stop him in his tracks. What was it that she had said? Things to attend to… Yes, he didn't want to keep her. He could sense him on her… Did he know about her father? What business was this of his? What did he want to do with her?

"What were you doing then? With Harry Potter?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"I don't think that's any of your business or if I can disclose any of that information. And I do have things to do, so hurry it up," she stated disgusted with the idea that this impersonator would dare accuse her, daughter of Lord Voldemort.

"Are you not Trinity? Daughter of the dark lord himself?" he asked.

Trinity kept quiet and stared him down. After almost a full minute of watching his uncomfortable face, she sighed and said, "Yes, this is she."

He licked his lips again, almost hungrily. He looked as though he wanted to fall at her feet, but he just took a deep breath through his nose and bowed. "I am honored."

Trinity held her head high, inside wishing she could just tell him she was no big deal, no need to bow, but she was not Trinity, sweet girl that attends Hogwarts, she was Trinity, the strong willed weapon and daughter of Lord Voldemort. "Now what is it you wish of me?"

He straightened himself up. "I'm Barty Crouch, Jr. I am here to serve you and the Lord of my own free will," he stated.

Barty Crouch Jr.… Trinity had heard his name a few times with her father and Wormtail, but like many things in her father's life, she didn't know who he was.

"Well _Barty Crouch Jr._, what can I do with _you_?" she asked.

He looked at her a bit startled, as though he had never even thought about what use he might be. "Well… I am the deliverer. The person that put Harry's name in the cup. I am here to deliver Harry to the Dark Lord of course. He told me to find you and protect you."

Trinity almost felt tears start in her eyes. Her father had worried about her? How amazing the feeling was to be cared for. "Well, you do just that then. Look after me. I was attacked in the Forbidden Forest not long ago by a rather unusually large troll with much too much intelligence. I feel as though someone might be trying to come after me. You could look into that if you wish."

"Of course," he stated, bowing yet again.

"Well, I must go attend to things now," Trinity stated. "You can seek me out if you find anything, but don't bother me with nonsense."

"Yes, anything for you," he stated. He reminded her of Lucius. She rolled her eyes, remembering the idiot, then turned back into the dining hall already feeling fear start in her. She was too late now. Harry had been called. It was all her fault; she didn't know how she could ever repay him. She clenched her fists. It was okay. Harry Potter was always too good for her to hang out with anyway. She was a monster.

She entered the hall, seeing many students, confused and gossiping. Everyone else had gone with Harry and Fleur and the other champions to the other room. _Be strong._ Trinity thought, over and over. But somehow, this time it didn't work, it was like something inside her had broken. She walked straight out of the dining hall to her room and cried her eyes out on her sheets, not knowing what in the world she was to do now, or how she could possibly live with herself anymore.

* * *

**So... Yeah... That was... U no... intenceish. Or whatever you thought it was. Hope you guys liked readng it tho :) I love u guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :) here's the next chapter! Hope you guys feel something when you read it :)**

Trinity got up extremely early the next morning and headed off to the owlery. Why, she had no idea, but she went anyway. She watched the owls flutter their feathers in their sleep, then wake up and fly away, off into the sunlight. She had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Harry woke up in a daze, much too early to really process what had happened, but realized quick enough, and knew he didn't want to be there. He got dressed and left outside, not knowing exactly where to go. Ron was angry, and he really didn't want to deal with that. His head was pounding and he seriously was rethinking what to do. Who had even put his name in the cup? Could he even survive the tournament? Did someone want him dead? He went off to the Black Lake and threw stone after stone onto the water, eventually just skipping them over the surface. The sun was about to rise, and he felt the need to move. He left off, his feet moving on their own, eventually making their way to the owlery.

And of course, there was Trinity, as always. He always eventually found his way over to her when he wanted to see her, whether he knew it or not, just like she had said. She was just watching the owls sleep. Then, the sun came up, creeping over the sky, sending light over everything. And then, like an alarm had gone off, every owl opened their eyes and flew off, into the fresh sunlight of the day. The wind from their wings sent her hair flying, but she didn't care, she just watched, smile shown on her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked.

She didn't look startled, she didn't even look at him, but she answered, "Yeah, it really is."

He walked over to her and leaned off looking at all below them.

It was silent for a while. The sun rose brightly into the sky. Trinity broke the silence. "You want to know something funny?" she asked.

He turned to her, but she kept her eyes on the sight. "What?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen the sunrise." She stated.

Disbelief crossed his face. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "First time ever. I always was in a building at this time; my tutor never let me out. There weren't any windows where I lived. I had never seen a sunrise. I just realized this morning."

Harry thought this over. Never seeing the sunrise? She was fourteen! What did that tutor do to her? Lock her up all day? Somehow, living with the Dursleys didn't seem so bad.

"Well, I'm glad that I was here to experience it with you." Harry said.

She took a slow shaky breath and nodded. Harry watched her for a second, she looked upset, not at all like she had the other day, she looked like she was under so much stress and angst, like she had the world in her shoulders. "Are you o-"

"I'm so sorry." She interrupted him, almost on the verge of tears. "If I had just gotten to you sooner, maybe I could have-"

"Trinity, there was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that would have happened." Harry stated, as though the idea was ridiculous. _If only he knew!_ she thought, trying to stay strong. _He'd never talk to me again_.

"I know…" She lied. "I just… I felt bad, that's all."

There was a silence. Finally, Harry sighed. "Its fine, I just have to deal with it. It won't be too hard, right? I just have to survive through the thing."

Trinity nodded. "You'll do great. I know you Harry, you'll do more than survive; you'll win."

Harry looked at her. "You think so?"

She felt her eyes tear up again. She cried way too much, she was supposed to be strong, not a cry baby. "I really do."

"Ron's angry at me," he didn't know why he said it, but it came out anyway. "He thinks I did it myself."

She looked at him, outraged. "What? How could you of? You didn't even want to compete!"

Harry shrugged. "He's just mad it isn't him. He won't talk to me."

Trinity was scowling through even more tears. And then, she just looked upset and curled up her fists, like she was on the verge of punching something, when she threw her arms around Harry.

"Whoa," he stated, as he was almost knocked over. She was so upset, he didn't understand.

She let out a couple sobs before saying, "It doesn't matter, I'll get you through it, I promise!"

She backed away and, like a wisp of air, ran out of the owlery, leaving Harry alone and confused with only the smell of owl droppings to comfort him.

* * *

**So I have a couple of things to say... Ok, well first I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, the time got ahead of me and I was on vacation. But, just letting you know, now it can't be an everyday thing. I'm sorry if that gets you upset, or if it makes you stop reading, but I might need to do every other day every few days depending on if I've had time to write. I really don't want to get behind, so I'm going to try to write tonight (Happy 4th United states readers!) Next, thank you all for reading this :) I'm really noticing in my stats that a lot of you r reoccurring visitors going on for the next chapter, which is really an awesome dream come true. Its silly to even ask anything more, but I'm me anyway, so I'll just say please leave a review if you're one of those visitors, or are just reading it and really like it or hate it or anything. They really do give me the will to go on, not that I won't anyway. And wow this is really long, so just thank you for reading this story, I love you all for it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, new chapter :) just couldn't help myself. Hope you guys feel something when you read this.**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

Fleur smiled at the girls in the dormitory, looking like she had just won the lottery. Trinity was proud of her. She watched her from above her book, which she had started to indulge herself in, trying to forget the world around her. But seeing Fleur so happy made her happy, so she was fine at the moment. Fleur wouldn't die. She was strong, stronger than Trinity could ever be. She wouldn't win, but she would survive.

Things were exciting. For everyone, not just the girl's in the dormitory, everyone in Hogwarts had this sort of excited buzz around them. They felt adventurous, being part in such a huge tournament, all people were talking about the first challenge, betting on who'll win, wondering how in the world Harry got in.

That was the main point. Harry. People weren't exactly upset either, they were anxious; they wanted to see how it worked out. They gossiped about it behind his back. Some said it wasn't fair, but for different reasons. Opinions were scattered all over the board. Pro Harry people said that he would win tops down; he'd be the best they'd ever seen. Others… Well, many were upset. _Very_ upset. This little boy had just cheated his way into a serious competition, where he had high stakes of getting critically hurt, and there was nothing they could do about it. Some people were happy he was in danger. Trinity didn't like those people.

Okay, so she had gone off track. But she was back on it now. She was just a wizard, and all wizards make mistakes. She had collected herself from the silly little cry baby girl back into the solid secret weapon her father had shaped her into.

All of this getting close to Harry Potter or admiring Harry Potter or ignoring Harry Potter- it was all wrong. What she really needed to do was simple. Befriend the enemy.

It was already pretty much accomplished. Now she needed to do just what Mad Eye was, set him up to win. At all costs. She'd train him, help him, do whatever she possibly could to make sure he won the cup.

And then she'd forget it ever happened. She'd forget about him. Act as if it was all a dream, as if it was imaginary, a fairy tale. And she'd somehow find a way to live with herself.

"Trinity!" Fleur exclaimed, sitting on the bed next to her.

Trinity smiled. "Hello Fleur. Congratulations. I knew you'd be picked."

Fleur looked as though she was wiping a tear from her eye and smiled. "I cannot believe it!"

Other girls surrounded her, hugging her and laughing along with her. Trinity would too, but she was still mourning in a way, and didn't feel quite up to anything. She looked down at her book. It was not like other books she usually read, this book was clearly fictional, a romance novel so to say. She'd never read something so mushy and cheesy, but… Something about it got to her. It made her feel so soft and weak, made her wish as though someone could come and save her, a damsel in distress. But she wasn't a damsel in distress. She was strong and independent; she'd been so all her life. Just because she was around new people didn't mean that changed who she was.

"Let us celebrate!" One of the girls suggested, and they all burst into cheer and agreement.

Fleur smiled. "And you Trinity?" she asked, turning towards her.

Trinity felt a lump in her throat and she tried to word a response but it was harder than usual. She wanted to of course, but she had a plan to do, and she'd been procrastinating already… She swallowed down the hard lump and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have prior plans." She explained.

The girls looked at her questionably. "With whom?" one asked, Alyssa.

"Harry Potter." Trinity stated no idea who else she could've said, and then at realization of her words felt warmth flood her cheeks.

There were teasing woos and ahs from the group as they sat down on the bed next to her and Trinity immediately stuck her head back in her book. _How silly…_ She thought, but she was bright red.

"Well, we must not let Trinity miss her date." Alyssa teased, getting up.

"It's not a date!" Trinity insisted.

"What are you two doing then?" Abigail asked.

Trinity tried not to blush but it was overtaking her entire face. "He-He's teaching me how to fly a broomstick."

The girls giggled. "How romantic!" Alyssa gushed.

"What about Draco?" Fleur asked.

Trinity looked up at her. "What about him?"

"Well, he obviously likes you!" Abigail exclaimed as though it were obvious.

"And that red headed boy that always follows you around?" Alyssa asked. "What iz his name, Bon or someting?"

"I heard you were dating Victor Krum!" Someone from the back yelled.

"Goodness Trinity, what is with you and these champions?" Alyssa asked.

"Whoa!" Trinity called out, trying to get there attention. "I-do-not-like-anyone! This isn't a date; he's just being kind that's all." Trinity stated, but her face was still flushed so it wasn't that convincing.

They all laughed at her expression and Trinity felt silly. "Whatever you say Trinity. Have fun." Abigail stated with a smile and all the girls laughed and headed out.

Trinity took a deep breath trying to calm down, but now the words on her book seemed to be flying off the page and she couldn't understand a thing. Really she hadn't made any plans with Harry, she had no idea if he was busy or whether he'd even want to see her, but now Trinity couldn't ponder over such things, she needed to get closer to Harry, and to do that, she needed to take risks.

After another half an hour of trying in vain to read her book, she decided to go and try to find Harry. But after a bit of wandering, she realized she had no idea where he could be. She'd never really gone out to look for him before; they always just ended up together. Again, Miranda's warning flashed into her mind. A strong connection, huh? Well, did that have something to do with them always ending up together? Was it a coincidence? No, she'd been taught all her life that there was no such thing as a coincidence in this world, only fate.

Meanwhile, Harry had just left his dormitory and had run into Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Harry!" Neville stated ecstatically, a smile on his rather plump face.

"Hi Nevel." Harry murmured, looking off behind his shoulder swearing he saw Trinity's white blond hair brush by.

"How're you Harry? I can't believe you got into the tournament! I think it's incredible!" he admitted.

"Well, you're one of the only ones." Harry sighed, still trying to spy over Neville's shoulder.

"Oh, don't let those guys get you down Harry. They're just jealous, really." Neville assured him, not seeming to notice his hurry.

"Thanks Neville, but I kinda gotta g-"

"Harry, can I ask you a favor?" Neville interrupted him, looking down at his shoes.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Harry stated, realizing it was probably too late to catch up with her anyways.

"C-Can you help me with Professor Moody's homework? I was going to ask Hermione but every time I get near her these days she starts talking really fast about house elves and I get confused… Anyways, the last time she tried to tutor me my brain wouldn't stop hurting for weeks." He whispered. "My Gran says that I have to do well in all my classes this year because she wants me to make something of my life, and I really want to make her proud but… Professor Moody scares me."

Harry looked over to him. He really shouldn't have been surprised; Neville had always had a fear of rather vindictive teachers. He still remembered last year Neville's Boggort was Professor Snape and he had dressed him in his Gran's clothes. Out of either sympathy or the fact that Harry was seriously lacking in the friend department, he agreed to help him.

"What's the Troll's weak spot again?" Neville asked him, staring at his parchment confusion filling his face.

"Under its armpit, you should stab it there with a sword or dagger and it'll render it stunned." Harry stated. Honestly, he didn't know much about the defense against the dark arts, he had no idea why Neville had thought to ask him, but it turned out in his favor seeing as, at the moment, they were studying trolls, and Harry had read enough about them in the library to answer almost all the questions without the need of a book.

"Thanks Harry, you're quite good at this." Neville stated, grateful, as he lugged a large book out of his bag. The book was old and worn, and as he plopped it onto the table dust scattered everywhere.

"What's that?" Harry asked, realizing it wasn't any of the books that they'd been assigned to bring.

"My Gran got it for me." Neville explained. "It's been quite useless actually. It's terribly ancient; don't see why in the world she would think that I'd need it. Honestly I just think she wanted me to loose a bit of weight lugging it around everywhere, it's given me quite the backache."

"Oh… Could I look at it for a bit?" Harry asked, realizing that he hadn't seen it in the library.

"Sure if you want." He said, tugging the thing over to Harry's side of the table. "There's nothing but old myths and tales in it about fictional magical creatures. I flipped through it a couple times, the things junk, nothing I could use for my lessons."

Harry flipped through the pages. The book really was rather large, the pages were worn but sturdy and thick, and it looked handwritten in old English with drawings to accompany it. Terrifying creatures were shown; creatures Harry wouldn't have thought existed. He thought that he couldn't be surprised after coming to Hogwarts and discovering that magic existed, but these creatures were quite startling. A gigantic Billywig, with a stinger the size of an average human male, which lives in the forests of Australia and with one sting, could make you imagine your worst fantasies until you were killed by the venom in five days time. Swarms of Clabberts going insane and ripping off the faces of their owners or even Muggles, their pustules glowing bright scarlet. Nundus (As though they weren't frightening enough) as children demolishing kingdoms with simply their morning breath.

Harry skipped through the pages, wondering why in the world Neville's mother would give him such a thing, and realizing why he hadn't found it in the library, when he spied a picture of a large green beast with a spiked club, menacing look, and the all knowing eyes he knew too well.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking at the familiar beast.

"Look's like a big troll." Neville said. "Oh, yeah, I read through that trying to do the homework, it's just a tale of a big troll, probably to scare little kids or somthin'. Nothing to help us with homework."

Harry looked at the page and started to read.

_**Magna Troglodytarum**_

_This gigantic troll is thought to have been born from a regular forest troll which wandered a little too far in the forest into an enchanted lake that gave it not only better intelligence, but made it at least eight feet larger in stature. This is thought to be one of the most dangerous beasts simply because with the already frightening appearance of a troll multiplied, and even larger dimensions, it is quite menacing. It's well known for its spiked club which is believed to have been created by the beast itself for self defense against that which would challenge it in its forest. The beast was discovered by Clora Rose Flowinkle, which passed shortly after the sighing. Magna Troglodytarum has been sought after by many dark wizards for dark bidding and has been thought by popular belief to torture and murder in exchange for decent meals, since the forest he originates from in the deep America's doesn't have near enough to cover his great needs. _

"Magna Troglodytarum," Harry stated, mind working a mile a minute.

"Magna Tro- Huh?" Neville asked.

"Do you mind if I borrow this for a bit?" Harry asked, already rising from his chair.

"Uh- S-Sure Harry." Neville stuttered,

"Thanks." Harry stated, already stuffing the book into his bag.

As Harry walked away, he heard Neville shout, "What about the homework?"

"Later! There's something I have to do right now!" He shouted over his shoulder and left Neville still scratching his head and suddenly realizing he still had to do his defense against the arts homework, now with no one to help him.

* * *

**So here we go! More to the plot... It's getting tangled! I actually looked up a bunch of stuff for this chapter, all of the creatures I looked up and are real in the series and the name for the troll means 'Large troll' in latin. Just in case you guys were wondering, I really try to make this fafic as close to the story as possible, although I do slack sometimes, lol. So, bad news, my copmputer broke so it'll b a lil untill I update :/ I'll try as soon as possible, my computers in the shop, but I lost EVERYTHING so imma have to rewrite the next chapter. Sori guys! Soon, promice. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh goodness, it's been a while! My computer crashed and I lost all I had on my computer, all my stories and documents. But I had the story on here so I just rewrote this chapter :) U silly billys, I hope you didn't think I was quitting! I told you all that I'm going to the end! I hope you enjoy or feel something :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

"Magna Troglodytarum." Harry stated, going toward Hermione in the library.

She looked up at him from a book she had been engulfed in questionably, but quickly caught on. "Of course!" she shook her head, resting the book gently on the table and walking off toward a specific section of the library.

"You know it then?" Harry asked, following.

"Yes, I really should've remembered, but it was only mentioned briefly…" she searched through titles in the shelf trying to find a specific volume. "Here!" she took out the book and started to flip through the pages. Harry stood patiently knowing that this was just what Hermione did, and it would be silly to interrupt her. "Magna Troglodytarum, a very large forest troll with altered intelligence!" she showed him the definition in the book and he grew confused.

"Is that all they say about it?" he asked, realizing why she hadn't remembered.

"Well, it is the '_Magical Beings and Folktale Dictionary_', hardly had room to expand." The book was exceedingly thick, even with its thin, light pages.

"Oh… When did you read through a dictionary?" Harry asked, realizing she must have seen it in there already.

"Over summer. I had grown rather bored and it was actually a very informative read." She stated, still looking over the book. "Wait, where did you hear of it?" she asked.

"Oh, in this book Neville had. You see, I was tutoring him in Defense Against the Dark Arts and-"

"Whoa, wait a second, you were tutoring him in Defense Against the Dark Arts? No offence Harry, it's not really your strong suit." Hermione interrupted.

"It was when Lupin was here." Harry whispered. Hermione stayed quiet. "Here, the book." He lugged the volume out of his bag and onto the table.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Fascinating… This is very old and rare, I've never seen such a book before..." she started to slowly linger through the pages. She found the page for the troll and started to read through.

"Well, that has to be it, right? It's perfect, right down to the last detail." Harry said, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, except for the fact it lives in the deep America's." she pointed out, showing him the text.

"Yes, but look here," He pointed to the page. "It says it is recruited by dark wizards for evil bidding. Someone must have set him to attack us…"

"Us?" she asked, and then said, "Oh, shouldn't you be telling Trinity about this? I mean, she was there too, and she should know…"

"Right, I really should go do that." he stated. "What about you?"

"I'll just look over the text, maybe talk to Ron about it… What's with you two anyway?"

"I don't know." he stated. He had no idea what was happening with him and Ron, all he knew was that Ron was his best friend and he shouldn't judge him so harshly for something he didn't even do, and he should believe what he says no matter what it may seem like.

"Well work it out. I don't want you two fighting all school year, it'll be rather annoying." she was still looking down at the text.

"Tell _him_ that." Harry whispered and then left off to find Trinity.

Trinity in the meantime was retiring to the Slytherin common room, deciding to take a break from looking for Harry and have a breather. She could find him later, there was no rush; she had the rest of the day. She planned to go to a chair near the fire and rest a bit, (she'd barely had a wink of sleep since the names were called) when she saw a familiar face among the few people.

She smiled. "Miranda," she called gently to her. She sat at the table near the fire that she had thought of and watched the flames in serenity, as though she was in complete peace with all around her. Miranda had been one of Trinity's rare true friends at Hogwarts. She was much like her in many ways; she kept to herself, didn't care much for silly things and was quite the avid reader. But in all the ways she was like Trinity, she was also unlike her. She had so many desirable qualities Trinity wished upon herself. She held a constant air of elegance and mystery, as though she was much older and was a very classy person. She never seemed to say something without first thinking it thoroughly through and never seemed embarrassed and always seemed empowered. Trinity wanted to seem this way, she was often a mess, and she was constantly embarrassed and anything but mature. She was sure to Miranda she looked rather foolish.

"Trinity," Miranda stated, large smile overtaking her face, her bright teeth clashing with her mocha skin. She offered the seat next to her and Trinity sat delighted to see her friend again.

"How have you been?" Trinity asked, realizing how long it had been since she had seen her.

"Fine. Same as always I suppose. We miss you a lot down here." she admitted, reaching in her bag. "Would you like some tea?" She pulled out a canteen.

"Uh, sure. Thank you." Trinity stated. "And I doubt you miss me much."

Miranda took out two tea cups and started to pour the still steaming liquid into the them with such elegance Trinity tinged with jealousy. She took her time as she spoke, deciding to pour the tea and hand it over before speaking. "We do. You really brought life to the house, Draco was much more exciting when you were around, now he just mopes around with Crabb and Goyle trying to act as though he doesn't miss you although he brings you up every few minutes. He's rather hot headed now that you have left also, he shouts at people for no reason and many first years are very afraid of him."

"Draco? Why would they be afraid of him? The boy couldn't hurt a fly, sure he's a bit dim witted at times but not scary…" Trinity asked, confused on the matter. Draco? Scaring people? She couldn't see it. He was always rather kind to her; and to Miranda for that matter although they might've had a quarrel now and then. And he barely talked to Crabb and Goile for she had seen, the few times they had talked to them he had gotten on to them about being stupid and grew pink and acted as though they were embarrassing. Trinity didn't really have a problem with them except they were thick headed and very impressionative.

"Very much. He throws many tantrums, and acts very childish." Miranda stated, pouring her own tea. She sighed. "He misses you very much."

"I don't see why, I mean I'm not much to miss." Trinity stated, sipping her tea.

"You are to him. And to me, too. I miss you a lot Trinity, it's almost lonely without you here."  
Trinity felt guilt swell up in her throat. She supposed if the tales were turned she would feel exactly the same way. But then again, Trinity didn't really know the impact she had really left on the Slytherin house. She was insanely popular among the students, even if she wasn't sociable, because it was very rare that someone would be added to the school after the original date of eleven, and she hadn't transferred from another school, which is normally the case. People thought she was a mystery, and everyone was excited to hold that mystery over all the other houses, even if they didn't know her personally. People had gone as far as making rumors of where she was from or why she had come, just to seem as though they knew what they were talking about, and the rumors spread through the school, rumors that had not phased Hermione and Ron and even Harry, which was a large reason Harry was so happy to meet her. Of course, Trinity being so socially in the dark, hadn't realized any of this, in fact, she thought the only people that knew she existed were Miranda, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Beauxbatons girls. Rather silly of course, but the truth. And with Miranda's confession, Trinity felt as though she had hurt one of her most dear and only friends, and wasn't sure at all how to atone for what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I miss you both very much too." she ended up saying, but wondered if even this was the truth. It seemed lately that she was too engulfed in issues with Harry and adapting to her new environment that she hadn't had much time to miss Miranda or Draco. But, remembering how her heart swelled with joy at sight of Miranda after all this time, she felt better realizing she must have missed her in some aspect, even if it wasn't very obvious.

She smiled at Trinity, a warm nice smile she always seemed to give. "Thank you Trinity, I'm sure you have. Have you seen Draco lately?" She asked, sipping her tea some more.

"No, not really. I've been rather tied up with the Beauxbatons girls and the tournament and all…"

"That's odd." Miranda stated, her eyes closed as she spoke fluently and unexpectedly, "I didn't think adapting to the Beauxbatons girls would be that hard seeing as you already seem as though you fit right in and I don't see how in the world you could be involved with the tournament unless you were friends with a champion, which would lead me to believe that there is more than one boy that you are missing at this moment, am I right Trinity?"

Feeling caught off guard Trinity sat there, fidgeting a bit in her seat, watching her cup. She remembered what Miranda had said about her and Harry not being able to harm each other, and how she seemed so all knowing, all the time, and rarely said something that wasn't the truth. And even what she said then was all true, Draco wasn't the only person Trinity was missing in this moment, in fact, she missed the other much more, and she had just seen him days ago. Even when they were in the same castle, walking distance away, Trinity desperately and crazily missed Harry, she had been all day. And without knowing how she could possibly talk herself out of this one, and realizing there really was no point in not telling the truth, she whispered almost feebly, "Yes."

Miranda nodded, eyes still shut and said, "Ah. Well, Draco will be upset but I suppose there really was no dodging it, it was bound to happen. If it didn't, it'd just set everything off course."

Trinity felt small and childish and delicate and unaware and just diminutive in Miranda's eyes, now open and staring at her like two hazel globes. Was she in the dark about everything that was happening in her life? She wanted to hide, but more than that she wanted to know answers. So she took a deep breath, looking at her tea, and whispered as softly as she could, "Miranda… Is there anything you can tell me? About what's going on?"

Miranda sighed and looked at her tea mouth to the side. "I'm afraid I've already said too much."

* * *

**Well, I'm back! I'll have to rewrite a good five chapters, but I'll still try to go daily :) Thank you all! Love you, I'm sori for the wait!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the tiny post :/ lol, I had to do one so I can catch up, but good news is the next chapter's already halfway done :) nice to be back, I hope you guys feel something when you read this :)**

Harry walked through the hallway with no specific destination in my mind. Looking for Trinity had turned out to be much harder than he imagined, and he had already checked her dormitory, the library obviously, and all the halls, but he had no luck. It's not like he could go into any of the other houses common rooms, and he doubted she'd be in any of them anyway. So he headed outside to the yard.

He didn't like roaming the school anymore, everyone stared at him, and he supposed he should be used to it by now but it still bothered him greatly. When he first came to Hogwarts, it seemed nothing could stop the insistent eyes of his fellow students from landing on him, as though he were a wreck and everyone had to get a look. Although Harry was a celebrity here, he had not known it, so having people stare at him was very odd indeed, especially when he was supposed to seem invisible in the Dursley's house. He had felt as though the entire spotlight was on him.

Then after he destroyed the stone, and rescued Ginny from that terrible chamber, all eyes continued to stare, as though they were waiting for him to do something amazing. It was actually very stressful, having so many people expect so much from you. Harry didn't do anything but be himself, make decisions he thought would be right, and somehow he had made it through it all.

But now everyone wasn't looking at Harry as though they were waiting for him to do something amazing. They looked at Harry like he was a cheater, like they were disgusted, as though a hero had fallen. Harry hadn't even _done _anything. Yet his best friend hated him, he was in a life threatening competition, and half the school wore button's saying he stinks.

Harry felt anger well up inside him. What had he done? He had been himself, the famous Harry Potter, and now he had to deal with it. For things in life aren't always fair, he knew that from experience.

It didn't help much though. And as he walked through the yard and people booed at him and laughed at him and stared at him, anger coursed through his veins and he didn't know what to do with it. Yell? Scream? Stupid. He'd just have to rise above it.

"Harry!" Two joined voices called out to him, and they were different from the others, not spiteful and mean but urgent and calling. As he turned he recognized Fred and George Weasley coming toward him.

"Hello." He stated, wondering why they were talking to him and hoping they wouldn't do anything embarrassing.

"My Harry, look how you've grown!" He supposed George said, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Stop i-" Harry started, stepping away.

"Well, he has to doesn't he? He's a man now." Fred stated, putting his arms out like a body builder.

"Yes, I suppose he is. You'll have to teach us how you did it someday Harry, really." George said.

"I didn't!" Harry yelled, just getting angrier.

"Don't worry Harry," Fred started.

"We're not here for that." George finished for him.

"What are you here for then?" Harry asked, trying to smooth his hair in vain.

"We got you something!" Fred stated, both of them digging in their pockets.

Harry started to think of the possibilities. Knowing those two it was most likely a prank gift, maybe some fireworks or some sweets that made steam blow from his ears. And just as he had thought, they each brought out a sweet, twisted at the sides in an opal wrapping. "What are these?" he asked, looking at the sweets in their hands but not taking them.

"Talking sweets." George explained.

"They're sweets that you and another person eat, and you can communicate telepathically." Fred stated.

"Temporarily of course." George added, dropping his into Harry's palm.

"Why would you give me this?" he asked.

"Well, seem like they'll come in handy in the first task don't they?" Fred stated, eyebrows up as though it was obvious.

Harry suddenly understood, about to pocket them, but then thought about it. "Well, would I be able to use them?"

"That's the best part." George said with a smile.

"The rule book says nothing about them. We actually looked." Fred said as though it was a big deal.

"Plus they're really rare, so it's very unlikely any other champion will have them." George stated.

This was amazing. Harry pocketed them. "Thank you guys. It means a lot, they'll really help. Where'd you get them?"

"We won them." Fred stated proudly.

"From Mad Eye. It was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he gave us them for knowing the difference between a pixie and a woodland fairy. Quite a good deal we got actually." George stated.

"Well, thanks a lot guys, it's really nice of you to give them to me." Harry said, now in much better spirits.

"We figured you'd need them more than us." Fred shrugged.

"Plus Mad Eye kind of gave us the idea." George stated, also shrugging.

Why would Mad Eye do that? But thinking of how Mad Eye had treated him all year, he really wasn't surprised. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, we really didn't think he'd be so cool." Fred said.

"In fact, he scared us both to death, mass assassin and all." George admitted.

"Plus he's a bit mad, which just makes him scarier." Fred added.

"But this was nice of him." George shrugged.

"Well, we better get going, twin stuff to do and mayhem to create and all." Fred stated

"Oh, and Harry," George started. "Don't let these people get to you."

"Just bloody jealous they are." Fred said.

"And Ron'll get over it; he's just a big baby." George said.

"Thanks again!" Harry called, and left to go find Harry, the sweets safely in his pocket.

* * *

**Okay, again, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I need to catchup! Oh, and I made up talking sweets, but hey, they could exist! And I love the reviews they really make me feel all fluffy inside :) Thought I'd let you guys know, lol. Okay, well I hope you guys liked it :) Or at least felt something. It's good to be back, I hope none of you gave up on me! Well, bye, love u, till tomoro :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sori for the wait, MORE computer problems, lol. Look to note below for more stuff, love u guys!**

**I do not own** **Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

The bell rung through the silent common room signaling that it was now three o'clock. "Wow, I suppose I better get going then. I have homework for fortune telling." Miranda stated, rising from her seat and collecting her tea cup and canteen.

"Y-You have fortune telling?" Trinity asked voice cracking, still feeling very small.

"Yes. Professor Trelawney says I'm her star pupil." she stated, and was gone like a quick breeze with only saying, "I really did miss you Trinity. Visit often, okay?"

Trinity nodded, eyes glassy as she watched her give her one last half hearted smile and leave. Miranda was a star pupil in fortune telling? Why hadn't she told her before? It seemed like something that might come up in conversation, but then again, they rarely spoke to each other and when they did it was about a book they were reading or something they had witnessed or knew they had in common.

Now suddenly ideas were swarming around in her head. Is that how Miranda always seemed like she knew everything? Because she could see the future? Wouldn't that make everything much more real, much more set in stone if they weren't just predictions? Did that mean what she had said about Harry was real, that she really couldn't hurt him? Well, now that she thought about it, whenever she was with Harry, it seemed like it was impossible to hurt him, like they were connected and it'd hurt her, too. But now everything seemed flipped upside down, and all she could think was, _he's going to die anyway… You're going to kill him anyway…_And suddenly more than ever before it felt like if she killed Harry Potter she'd kill herself with him.

She hated this. Why was this all so complicated? She was always bright, but only with set in stone facts, this all was so overwhelming and confusing and messy; how could she possibly work with things she wasn't even sure about? If she killed Harry, it would please her father, and that's all she'd ever really cared about in life, if father was pleased, father would like her, and liking lead to love. And then she'd have what she always wanted, a father that loved her.

So why was this all so confusing? She knew what she wanted, so why is it that all the other things kept interfering? It felt like she was getting more questions than answers.

She sighed and looked down to her cup which Miranda had left there. She would have to give it to her later, it was still full, she never did finish. Suddenly she wondered if she did it on purpose. She could see the future after all, what if it held some sort of importance? She shook her head, no that was silly, what a stupid thought.

She felt better. She didn't know if it was the tea, or talking to Miranda, or something about being back in the now empty common room, but she felt much better than she had when she was searching aimlessly far Harry. She looked into the cup once more and watched the light brown surface when, out of nowhere, she saw to emerald eyes staring back at her.

She jumped, almost knocking over the cup with her, clutching her wand in her sleeve. Harry reared back, already apologizing. She exhaled sharply, relaxing. "Harry." She spoke his name and sat down hand over her eyes. She should've known he was here, with that warm feeling and all, she should've recognized it being Harry approaching.

"I'm sorry I startled you…" He trailed off, sitting down in Miranda's seat.

"No, its fine I just… I-I wasn't expecting you here." She looked over at him. "How are you here anyway?"

"I was passing by and your friend Miranda let me in. She told me you were in the common room, but I thought you heard me coming…"

"I-It's fine really, I've actually been looking for you too." She explained, trying to stop the tugging in her gut. She didn't know if it was because Harry was here or because he startled her or because she'd just realized that the cup did have significance, which just made everything Miranda said much more believable, but her stomach felt strange. She wanted to go take a nap, but at the same time she had a huge urge to stay with Harry, and so she just gave in and kept her spot.

"Really? What'd you want?" he asked.

She started to blush a bit but she hoped it didn't carry on. "Quidditch lessons."

He smiled at her. "Looks like we had to find each other anyway, huh?"

She smiled looking over at him. "I wasn't really looking for you at this moment, so in some aspect I was right. You found me."

He smiled realizing she was probably right and he had no idea where he was going anyway, so like always they just found each other. "I guess you're right."

There is a moment of silence and smiling, then a bit of laughing, when she remembered he was looking for her also. "Oh, what is it that you wanted?" she asked.

"Oh; right. I found out something about the troll." He told her.

The troll? Trinity had almost completely forgotten it, but now that she remembered the terrible face was all she could think of, the towering beast that had seemed so set on killing her… The stench of it filling the burning air, making it even less breathable the feel of Harry's back as she clung to it, diving backwards… The memories made her shudder.

Considering, she'd really been procrastinating. She asked 'Mad Eye' to look into it yes, but hadn't even asked if he'd made any progress, and even when she told him about the talking sweets, she didn't even bring it up. She supposed she was rather distracted and out of character, seeing as it was right after the names were called and all, but she scorned herself for not even remembering. She had to be better than this.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"It turns out it's a forbidden creature from the deep America's called Magna Troglodytarum. It fits the description perfectly, and-" he started but stopped, noticing her facial expression. "What?"

"Magna Troglodytarum?_The _Magna Troglodytarum?" she asked.

He laughed a bit. "I should have known you'd know already; you know you and Hermione should really hang out more-"

"Harry! Magna Troglodytarum is an assassin! It's hired to kill people mercilessly and maliciously and make it look as though someone just stumbled upon a troll and got themselves killed!" Trinity exclaimed, almost panicking. Her father had talked about him before; she remembered bits of his conversation. He was planning on using him for one thing or another and she remembered clearly that he was an assassin. And worse- Did this mean it was her father that sent it on her? He'd been meaning to send it on someone, he was talking quite secretly; did that mean he meant to send it on her, at the right moment? Did her father want her dead? Was he displeased with her, so much to the point of completely giving up? No, he couldn't, he could never be so cruel. But then she remembered Mother and felt a lump swell in her throat and she could no longer breathe.

"Trinity, it's fine, it's dead, remember? We burnt it and fed it to Aragog and his babies. It can't hurt us anymore, no reason to be upset." He said.

"Harry, no, you don't understand, someone _sent it_ to kill me! Someone wants me dead, and if they really do they won't stop at one troll." She explained and felt her eyes start to overflow.

"Hey- Hey," He took her hand in an effort to comfort her. "No one's out to get you. I was in the woods too, remember? If anything someone's after me, there're about a thousand reasons' someone might want to hurt me and you have none."

If only he knew. She was the daughter of the supposed worst wizard ever alive; there would be thousands of people out to kill her if they knew. But people don't know, well, most people, so she'd always felt relatively safe. But now she was out in the open, out for anyone to see. How suspicious must she seem? Did anyone know where she'd come from, anything about her background? What if one of Father's followers was going against him to kill her? But suddenly nothing mattered except the fact that someone was trying to kill her, and maybe it was selfish of her, but she didn't want to die. She hadn't even lived. She let out a sob and smiled for his benefit and said, "Harry, for the thousand reasons there might be to want to hurt you, there are twice that to protect you. Plus it had no idea you'd be there, and I was already going with Draco. I was the only one it attacked. And I'm not as wonderful as you might think; you've only known me a couple of months." She wiped a tear from her eye.

For some reason the statement seemed wrong, if only because it felt as though he'd known Trinity for so much longer. It'd been that way since he met her. And when she said that, it was almost unbelievable, and he wanted to protest, but how could he? It was the truth. He had only known her a couple months; he couldn't say he knew exactly who she was. He sighed. "Trinity…" He tried to think of a way to make her understand what he did, because Harry was a good person, and the only thing he really cared about in the moment, even though he was right, it could very well have been him with a pursuer, was Trinity's feelings, and the fact that she was upset. "Trinity, you are a good person." She looked up to him, still sniffling, and thought of all the ways this was untrue, but he cut off her thoughts with words. "You think because you aren't good at some things you aren't talented, you think that because you haven't had practice talking to people that you're a terrible conversationalist, and you think that because you have so much compassion for all the people around you that you are weak and silly, and none of it's true. You are probably the smartest person I know; you know, besides Hermione. You actually are one of my favorite people to talk to, maybe more because you haven't talked to many people in your life time, so you say your real thoughts instead of holding back. And you're kind. To everyone, even Malfoy. I can't see a single reason why someone would want to hurt you, I can't even imagine it. Y-You're just a great person." He finished with a crooked smile, his cheeks a bit pink from saying so much.

Trinity didn't quite know what to say to all that. No one in her life had ever said such things to her, such wonderful, nice things. She wondered if that's what it felt like to be accepted, completely and wholly, by someone else. And probably the best of all was it was things that could really be true, if she actually believed in them. None of them were based off the lies she had told, all of them were her true and honest self.

"T-Thank you." She whispered, and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I must look really silly um…" She wiped tears from her eyes with her sleeves.

"You don't. You look great, like always." He stated. What was that? How cold he say these things, it felt so out of character. It was just that when she was upset he felt upset, and he was already so upset with everything else, and when she was happy he was too, and he really wanted to be happy with her.

She felt her cheeks flush and she smiled at the ground, feeling strange and not liking the feeling of being out of control, so she desperately searched for another subject inside her head, but couldn't think of a thing. As if picking up on her feelings, he stood up and said, "So, how about those Quidditch lessons?"

* * *

**Alrighti, well I reli wana say something although no one has brought it up. This chapter is reli like, mushy I guess, but I wana say that this isn't reli wat u might think, like it isn't all love at first sight omg theyre sooo in love! It's more like they share a connection, and it's beyond romance although it may go down that road. I don't want you guys to think that its a sappy romance, I mean think of the senario, she's the daughter of the guy who a partial bit of his soul resides in harry. So I guess he's sort of her father... Naaaahhhh, I don't think of it that way, but I mean, she wants to please her father so badly she'd kill for it, and he shares part of his soul so she might pick up on the it a bit and have a constant instinct to please him. Plus he's the only dude she's ever heard about her entire life, I mean I'd like him too! Familiarity leads to romance. Sori it was a long authors note :( Thanks bunches to all who read! Love u all, next chapter soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, next chapter. Hope you guys feel something when you read this :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.  
**

"So, do you even own a broom?" He asked her as they walked down the hallway, her trailing behind?

"Huh?" She asked, not paying much attention. She felt strange, her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't walk as straight as normal.

He turned to her curious look on his face. She smiled up at him, not really thinking much, and he laughed and said, "A broom; you know, the thing you fly on?"

"Oh…" How stupid was she! "Yeah, I have a broom." She stated, flushing harder now, staring at the floor. Well, she supposed she had one; Wormtail had bought her anything she might possibly need for the year and the best of it too. It was his job to make sure that she fit in well and had anything she needed to start off her year. He'd really gone overboard in her opinion, he bought her at least two dozen industrial sized inks and a whole five cases of thirty pack quills, another dozen designer robes, five pairs of walking shoes and another three of fancier ones, every book from every years reading list (Which she did not complain about although insanely heavy because of all the wonderfulness involved in them.) a whole line of regular Muggle clothes to wear outside of school, two wand mending kits, a whole box full of rolls of parchment and much more. Plus, if it wasn't enough to buy her so much of everything, he also gave her the best on the market in everything, down to the last quill, so she seemed high up and classy. Honestly, having such things embarrassed her, especially when she was around Ron, with his hand me down robes and broken quills, using inks that were already half empty from the start and old, battered out shoes that don't fit him properly.

"Good. So what do you know about flying?" He asked, trying to get an idea of where he'd have to start his instruction.

"Uh… Nothing?" she stated, thinking about it as she trailed behind him. She'd only seen a handful of people fly, she herself almost always traveled by floo powder, port key or apperating, which she learned at the age of seven and has fully mastered. It wasn't as though she could really fly on a broom for everyone's eyes to see, but she'd always wished to fly, to feel free and in control. Of course, that didn't mean she'd be good at it.

"Oh… Well, you have a broom, so I guess I'll just teach you." He stated, thinking of how he could start his little lesson. Flying had been so natural for him; he picked it up so easily he never even thought of how it'd feel to have to really work at it. But he was sure she could pick it up, she was a fast learner.

"Harry… I'm just warning you, I'm not a very physical person, I don't do sports well." She told him, trying to get him to realize how hard the task he had taken up would actually be.

"You'll be fine; I won't let you get hurt." He stated, laughing as though she was silly.

"No, Harry, really, I'm not very coordinate-" She insisted.

"I promise you Trinity, you'll be fine! Do you know anything of brooms?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I read Quidditch through the ages and Broomsticks for Beginners and The Anatomy of a Broom and-"

"So it's safe to say you know your stuff." Harry laughed as they entered the west wing.

"Well, yes but I'm just not exactly sure I'll be able to apply all I know with my own physical actions." She insisted, really stressing it and trying to get him to understand.

They had just gotten to her dormitory and Harry told her, "Go on in and get your broom. I'll wait out here."

"Alright, but really, I warned you-"

"Trinity!" he interrupted her. "I won't let anything happen to you! Just get your broom."

Trinity looked at him for a little, unsure, but then nodded and went into her dormitory. All the girls were still out celebrating, so she was completely alone. She went over to her trunk at the foot of her bed and realized she'd barely glanced at it since she moved here, and noticed all of the things Wormtail did get her. Books upon books stacked next to it, and it overflowed with supplies and clothes. She looked down at what she herself was wearing and realized all she really wore in this school was a pair of walking shoes and the same robe which she had multiple copies of. She looked into her dresser and bit her lip, remembering all the pretty girls she had seen since she'd come here, with Fleur and Alyssa and Abigail and all the girls too, right in her room, that seemed so gorgeous with their thick flowing hair and light eyes and multiple outfits they changed in and out of. She looked into a mirror that Abigail had set up in the bed next to her and started running her hand through her hair. She never thought much about her looks, they were never really important. But it seemed for the first time she was noticing all of her characteristics and attributes. She walked to the mirror and played with her lips and eyes and examined her skin and how it stretched about her face. She looked at her body and wondered if she was too skinny, or too large, and she turned each and every which way, but just saw Trinity, and she couldn't put many labels on a face she'd looked at so many times with indifference.

She sighed realizing how silly she was to be thinking such thoughts, especially when Harry was right outside waiting for her and she hadn't even started looking for her broom, but she couldn't help but wonder if she should change into something else. What did Harry think of her, always wearing the same robes and shoes? He must find her awfully boring.

She peered into her dresser peevishly. The clothes Wormtail got her ranged from casual to formal, and she wasn't even sure how to put on many of the dresses, not that she was going to wear one anyway. She found some jeans in the back and remembered seeing many girls wearing them here, so she figured they were probably something normal to wear. She then looked at shirts, and found that out of all that he had gotten her only a few seemed normal looking. She found a light pink long sleeved shirt and pulled it aside, for it was winter now and the cold bit at you if you were uncovered. With a deep breath she dressed into the clothes and found the jeans quite comfortable, although it took a while to figure out how to put them on. They clung to her body like the shirt much unlike her robes did, and she felt as though people could see her so clearly. It was almost scary for her, being so noticeable and exposed. But she was getting used to all this change, and stuck her wand down her sleeve where it always was, although now you could see the bulge of its outline.

Suddenly dressed in the clothes she felt very shy and to resist changing back she started to look for her broom. She found it next to the trunk and not even knowing what type it was or if it flew well, she grabbed it and headed out, almost forgetting her shoes and stuffing a different pair of walking shoes on her feet and leaving in a huff.

"Hey," Harry said, and then stopped, eyes wide. Trinity's cheeks flushed a deep rose and she felt very embarrassed thinking that he was examining her when he said, "Is that a Firebolt volt?" He asked, looking at her broom.

"Uh…" Trinity was confused but looked down at the handle of the broom and saw the letters in gold. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"How did you get that?" He asked. "It doesn't come out for another three months!"

"Oh. I uh…" She cursed Wormtail in her head. Why had he gotten her such an extraordinary broom? Didn't he realize it'd be suspicious for her to have one that hasn't even come out yet? Then again, knowing Wormtail, he was just trying to get her the best of everything and make sure father wouldn't be upset with him. She wondered how much bantering he had to do with the dark wizards and witches he often talked to to get goods to get such a broom. It's probably stolen no doubt. But how could she explain it to Harry? "Um, my tutor he…"

He could tell how uncomfortable she was. "It's okay, you don't have to explain." He said. "I'm jealous though. You might even be faster than me, that's a great broom."

She looked at him confused for a second, but then realized he had decided to drop the subject because he'd seen how uncomfortable she was, and she cursed her life again that she would help kill this boy. "Trust me Harry; you won't have to worry about that." She told him, and they started to walk towards the Quidditch field.

As they reached the field they found the weather freezing and dreary, large gray clouds looming above their head threatening to leak at any second, for although it was cold it was not cold enough yet for snow. Trinity shivered wishing she would've worn one of the jackets Wormtail got her but sucked it upstanding tall and ignoring her chattering teeth.

"You cold?" Harry asked, examining her. She shook her head, trying not to seem as though she was freezing, but it was easy for him to tell. He took off a sweatshirt from under his robes and passed it to her, and she put it on over her shirt. It was really warm, and it wasn't jut from the cloth, it was Harry's leftover body heat. Trinity wrapped her arms around herself and wondered why the thought made her so embarrassed.

"Thank you." She whispered and he gave her a smile. "Where's your broom?" She asked.

"Accio Firebolt!" He screamed so loud Trinity covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry, I should've warned you." She smiled a bit trying not to seem too startled.

Suddenly, she saw his broom, way off in the distance flying straight for him. Trinity backed away noticing its speed, but it slowed near him and stopped in his hand. "That was… Amazing." She stated, watching the broom in his hand and wondering if it'd move again, but it stayed in place.

"Barely. Try flying." He stated with a smile and Trinity bit her lip, nervous. "Okay, so I suppose we should start by having you get your broom up into the air…" He turned towards the Hufflepuff stands and put his broom on the ground and put his hand out directly over it. "You stand like this," he stated, and she put her broom on the ground and stood like Harry was. "And you tell it to go up." He said, and looked at his broom. "Up." He stated. It flew up eagerly into his hand and he held it sturdy. "Now you try." He said, backing away to observe.

Trinity took a deep breath over her broom and closed her eyes, concentrating on it coming off the ground and into her hand, imagining it, then she opened her eyes looking at it and said, "Up."

Nothing. It didn't even flinch. She exhaled slowly, fully embarrassed. "I told you I wasn't going to be good at this."

He laughed and went over to her. You're doing it wrong. Here, try holding your arm out a little farther, like this…" He positioned her and she just kept thinking, breathe in and out, in and out… Because for some reason she wasn't breathing right. He took her palm and used his hand to open hers wider, and she took a deep breath, trying not to seem so flustered. "Okay, now try." He whispered in her ear and she exhaled slowly again as he backed away, finally able to breathe again.

"Okay." She looked at the broom and this time said, "Up." And it leapt into her hand with great force she was almost knocked back, but Harry steadied her.

"Great." He laughed. "Now let's get you up in the air."

Trinity bit her lip then smiled for his benefit, although she herself was extremely nervous. Trinity was never a very physical person. For most of her life, she hadn't even known her father and she lived with a variety of Death Eaters. During this period of time, she realized a few things about herself. First, she loved books more than she loved herself. Second, she wanted to do anything to please her father, for he had gone through enough in his life and didn't need anything else. And third, Trinity was not a very physical person. She could barely walk a straight line, and although always thin and frail for she often didn't have much to eat, she was never strong. She could run, for she did this much, but she couldn't lift a load, or even do a pushup. She wasn't very on balance either, she fell down a lot and often would lean to one side or the other. Flying a broom… Well, it didn't seem like something that she would be very good at.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He stated, smiling at her.

She nodded and took a deep breath, watching him mount his broom. She copied his actions and closed her eyes tightly, feeling her feet leave the ground. She peeked down and her mouth opened and sock. "I-I'm flying."

He laughed. "You're hovering. Now just lean forward a bit-"

But Trinity was eager and she leaned much too far, and suddenly she was bolting forward on her broom, and the air was knocked out of her as she cut through the air, going so quickly her hair soared behind her. She tried to steer it, but the force so much, for this was a firebolt volt and they were faster than any other broom on the market, and she could barely hold onto it let alone steer. She wanted to look to see if Harry was following her, but she couldn't open her eyes out of fear and the wind, so she just looked down, eyes squeezed shut as she waited to crash into something or get rescued.

And then she realized she was waiting to be rescued by Harry Potter.

When Trinity was a kid, before she knew her father, all she heard about was Harry Potter and how her father had left with his sick urge of revenge toward him to his school. For father could have been taken in by any of his followers, but he found a random frail Hogwarts teacher and went out of his way to morph his mind into following him, only so when Harry did end up a student he may have his chance at revenge once again. He left Trinity alone to have a childhood without any parents, a childhood on the run. She loathed Harry with all her being and soul.

Then, when her father returned to her at the age of twelve, she was so thrilled with his arrival she forgave him for every year he had abandoned her. And she loved him with all her heart and every aspect of her being. But sometimes, he was cruel. He had to teach her lessons, it was only fair, so he would give her curses and make her write with a pen that dug into her skin and left scars on her arm. And some days, when he'd given her a punishment, she was selfish and in bad spirits, and would wish that Harry Potter might rescue her from her father. Not that she couldn't be rescued from someone else, and not that, when she was in better spirits, she ever thought she needed to be rescued, but Harry was the only person she'd ever heard about that had beaten her father before, and she didn't know who else who would.

And now, she was here on a broom for the first time in her life, away from her father attending Hogwarts with friends and people who cared about her with endless books to read and never having to run, and still waiting for Harry Potter to rescue her.

But she couldn't wait for people to rescue her from her problems anymore. Harry didn't rescue her from her father, and she couldn't count on him to rescue her from this either. It was time to fix her own problems.

She opened her eyes and saw she was far from the Quidditch field, and was in the direct path of the Whomping Willow. She lugged the broom upwards with all her force and, of course, flipped over until she was hanging upside-down on her broom right above the sharp branches swaying beneath her feet. She started to hyperventilate a bit and got angry with herself, just causing her more problems. Lift yourself up. She thought. Come on Trinity, lift yourself up!

But with all her force she couldn't, and now she was crying and sobbing still angry with herself and her stupid weak arms that couldn't even lift her onto the broom. Then, as she felt pathetic and worthless, she remembered the things Harry had told her and realized that she wasn't worthless, she had her brain, and she could still think her way out of this.

But her mind was blank. All she could think was, I'm going to die, I'm going to die… And it was the exact opposite thing she should be doing, but she was doing it anyway. Then she looked up to the broom again and noticed her ridiculous outfit, well for her, and wished she had at least worn her robes if she was going to die. And then she saw the bulge in her sleeve and cursed herself for being so stupid.

Her wand! How many spells had she learned for such situations? She didn't need Harry Potter, she had a wand to use. You know, in her sleeve. She just had to take it out.

Okay, how could she do this…? She took a deep breath and tried letting go of it but she couldn't, she could barely support herself with two arms let alone one, even for a second she'd fall. She was starting to give up, and she watched the branches below her sway and swing to and fro, trying to reach her feet only five yards above them. She felt her palms start to sweat and her arms start to give out, but she still held on, and after a while stopped even trying to hoist herself on realizing she was just using her energy.

Then right as she was almost about to give up, she heard her name, "TRINITY!" she was so startled her hands slipped and she started to drop until she was caught, yet again, by the warm hands of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Alrighti guys, hoped you liked it :) Remember to review or favorite or whatever, I appreciate it a lot :) Sori for the late update. Give me some feedback, love you guys :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys :) I was able to write this morning so I wrote this real quick, but I like the chapter. I hope you guys feel something when you read this :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.  
**

Trinity held onto Harry fully and completely, holding her body to his and gripping on for dear life, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd almost died. She was a second away to being smashed to death by a tree, and her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears. She buried her face into Harry's shoulder and sobbed and sobbed and cursed herself for not being able to save herself, for now she owed Harry Potter the life she was going to take away from him.

Harry wrapped one arm around Trinity as he flew, and his mind was buzzing with anger and fear and resentment, not of her but of himself, because he was the one that saved her so late that she almost died. Death… The thought suddenly made everything seem so real, so scary. He was only fourteen but it seemed as though he had already faced death many times, but the thought of having someone so close to him so close to death made him feel almost more in fear then when he was himself. He remembered this feeling faintly from Ron and Hermione many times, in the chamber or last year with Lupin, but they were faint memories, and new this one was fresh and he felt it with all his soul and being.

And although Trinity was his number one priority right then, he couldn't help but wonder what happened. One second he'd seen her fly off and was after her, telling her to slow down, and the next he was stuck in the Quidditch Field, and he couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried, as though an invisible barrier had appeared. And then, after grueling minutes of crashing into in or throwing things at it or doing anything he could in a feeble attempt to go after her, it lifted, and he was dreadfully afraid it would have already been too late.

And to think, he told her he'd protect her! He'd promised he'd take care of her, and then he left her, afraid and alone. What a terrible person she must think he is.

But, in that particular moment, these were all side thoughts besides getting Trinity on the ground, and safe inside. Then rain started to leak from the clouds and he could barely see through his misty glasses, and he used as much of his body as possible to shield her from the rain, although it was useless. And finally, he reached the ground with a thud and both of them fell forward into the muddy earth, exhausted and hurt and still shaking from what they had endured. It was only then that Harry was able to speak, knowing she was out of the danger of the sky. "Are you okay?" he asked, breathlessly as he rose from the ground, her following.

Her hand reached up to her head and she rubbed it but she nodded, finally starting to stop crying.

He took a sigh of relief and helped her up from the dirty ground, her freshly picked outfit and his sweatshirt soaked and covered in filth. "Common, let's get out of this rain." He stated, and she nodded, following after him.

Once inside the castle Trinity was still shaking, from both the experience and the cold, and her head ached so terribly she wished to just fall down and sleep right there. But she didn't. She wordlessly followed Harry through every hallway he led her through and didn't think a thing, for now she was in shock. Finally, they reached a room where a fireplace was and she felt the warmth radiating to her skin. "Do you think someone saw us?" she asked, her first thoughts on whether the actions might get her expelled.

"I don't know." Harry said wanting to sit but much too filthy to.

There is a silence and Trinity curses herself again for her stupidity and tries not to cry. She wanted to sit also but she just stood there, eyes closed, trying to appear strong.

Harry watched her for a bit and said, "It's going to be fine. I'll explain it to them if someone saw, I'll take the blame, you won't be expelled."

Trinity looked at him, emotions filling her so quickly she couldn't sort them out, so she started to cry again and shook her head and said, "No. You will do no such thing. If anything I'll take the blame for you, okay? It was my fault anyway."

He watched her and didn't know what else to say. He wanted to explain why he'd been so late to rescue her, but it didn't seem like the right time and honestly it didn't seem as though she really cared. She started to silently sob and took a seat on the chair anyway, figuring she could just use a spell to clean it up. Harry felt very lost and could only think of apologizing or comforting her because he knew how it felt to almost die, how terrifying it is. He finally ended up just going over to her and sitting next to her and holding her hand, trying to offer as much comfort as possible, and felt the warm glow that her skin left on his cold skin, just like it had when she had hugged him in the owlery or when he held her coming here. And she held his in hers and sobbed more with the idea of comfort, and the sadness that came with who was giving it to her.

"What a happy couple! Harry Potter with a Slytherin, who would've guessed! Cheers for the happy couple!" Peeves showed up and screamed and banged pots in his hands and before he knew it Harry was furious and angry and exhausted and he stood up, ready to scare the death out of that ghost.

"Peeves so away! No one wants you here, leave or I swear I'll call Bloody Baren to escort you out himself!" Harry shouted as Peeves flew around them and threw fake flower petals singing,

"Flowers for the happy couple! Flowers for the happy couple!" Over and over.

"Nice try, he's in the dungeons with Nick!" Peeves laughed and continued to circle. Harry was furious and he wished he could physically hurt a poltergeist but he looked and saw Trinity, face buried into her hands and wondered how terrible she must feel and sat back down and told her that it was going to be fine, and if they just ignored him he'd leave, right when he heard a voice.

"Well, isn't that a bloody happy sight?" It was Ron. He'd just entered the room, no doubt attracted by all the noise and gave Harry a disgusted look before walking out of sight.

Harry cursed inside his head and looked to Trinity, now looking up at him her eyes still overflowing with tears as she waited for him to make his decision. Would he go look for Ron or stay with her? He didn't know which, but he knew one thing. He wasn't dealing with this poltergeist anymore.

"Peeves I swear on my life that I will go down to the dungeons and tell Bloody Baren himself what you did and you will be punished mercilessly if you don't leave right now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and Peeves thought for a second, then stuck out his tongue and disappeared out of sight.

Harry turned to Trinity quickly, knowing what the right thing was to do although he'd regret it, and crouched to her eye level and said, "Please forgive me, I have to find Ron and talk to him or he'll never talk to me again. I don't want to leave you, and if you really need me-"

"Go." Trinity whispered, voice broken but set.

He looked at her for a bit, looking in her eyes and knowing how much she didn't want him to leave, but letting him because it was the right thing to do asked, "Are you s-"

"Go!" She stated more loudly, still crying. "He'll never forgive you."

Harry nodded again and felt as though he should squeeze her hand or hug her or do something to show how much it meant to him, but she was completely reserved and he got the feeling she didn't want him to so he left.

Trinity wiped her eyes and stood up, barely able to walk and quickly performed a cleaning spell before starting her trudge to her room. Sleep was all she could think about, all she allowed herself to think about, and she'd finally made it to the west wing when she realized with an internal grown her day wasn't over yet, for Draco Malfoy sat on the end of her steps.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you guys liked this chapter it was a pleasure to write :) Tell me what you thought about it! Love you all for reading :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys :) Sori if it's been a while, I definately didn'****t give up on you, just trying to catch up on the story! lol, hope you guys feel something when you read this :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

Trinity felt instantly uncomfortable as she griped her arm with her hand gently, realizing how she must look. How could she explain this? Say that she just went for a stroll in the rain? He knew her, she was much too sensible to do such a thing, although, lately, she'd done many rather reckless things.

It was curious realizing how different she felt now with Draco than she had with Harry. Now she was quite conscious of the hair sticking to her forehead and the mud drying on the back of her jeans, and felt embarrassed, for being well kept was something Trinity prided herself on. And as he looked up at her, almost as shocked as she was, she felt as though she was being judged and therefore insecure. Back with Harry she hadn't even thought much about how she'd looked, she'd felt completely comfortable with her appearance, but then again maybe that was because he was in the exact same predicament.

Or maybe she felt this way with Draco simply because of all the rumors she heard lately about his feelings toward her, or because her nerves were shot from the day, but nevertheless she still flushed red in the face.

"D-Draco. What are you doing here?" she asked.

His mouth hung for a second before he said, "I, uh… I was just passing by and I thought… I thought that…" He seemed to be more embarrassed than even she was, and looked at the ground completely red.

For some reason, Trinity was comforted by the idea that he didn't even seem to notice her appearance and got over her embarrassment just as soon as it had come. "What in the world were you doing in the west wing?" She asked, confused. There was nothing here besides the dormitory for the girls, and Durmstrang boys even were far off in the east wing.

"I, uh…" his face glowed now, eyes wide as he stared at the ground trying to think of an excuse.

It was then when it donned on Trinity that he might've simply used that as an excuse and had actually come for her, and quickly stated, "I'm sorry. That we haven't seen each other lately I mean. I've been rather busy, and I've been meaning to come around, really."

At this Draco's face grew even redder, and she realized he often looked like a tomato in her appearance. "Oh- no- it's fine, I mean- I didn't miss you or anything." He stated rather quickly and her eyebrows shot up a bit. "No! I mean, I didn't mean it like that, just… Just that I don't mind… Just I forgive you… Not that you have anything to be forgiven for… Yeah." He stuttered and looking embarrassed.

Trinity was very confused at what he was saying, but after seeing he was still looking uncomfortable, she let out a laugh. "Draco, you're so silly. There's no need, I understand." She smiled at him, but she really didn't, she was utterly lost at his attempt of speech.

"Y-You do?" he asked, for some reason shocked.

"Yes, of course." She lied. "I uh, feel the same way." She stated, hoping it made sense.

"Oh… Wow." He stated, and put his hand behind his head. "Well… Wow."

Suddenly Trinity was scared of what she had said and quickly said, "You needed some tutoring, right? I'm sure you're not doing very well in your classes without me as a tutor, I'd hate to see you fail."

"Oh… Right." He stated, now sounding disappointed.

She quickly stated, "Not that you weren't perfectly able to do your work yourself, I'm sure if you applied yourself that you'd be great. You're quite smart, just forgetful, that's all." She stated, hoping she didn't offend him. She was quite a terrible conversationalist.

He laughed a bit, hand back behind his head. "Y-You think?"

She nodded furiously. "Of course." The conversation had already worn her out, and she leaned on the stair railing completely exhausted.

"Uh, thanks. You know, people miss you back in Slytherin… Not _me_ of course, but uh, Crabbe, he's really torn up." He stated looking at the ground and cursing himself for being so stupid.

But, like Trinity always did like she had the purest of hearts, she said, "Really?" Almost confused, for Crabbe and her rarely talked let alone would she think to miss him, although she supposed it was sweet.

Draco looked up to make sure she wasn't humoring him, and when he realized she wasn't he said, "Uh, yeah. He thinks you smell nice." And looked at the ground again and thought about his stupidity and realized there was no way she could believe him now.

But in response, Trinity sniffed herself a bit, although it wasn't really accurate due to her predicament, but then she smiled and said, "Well… I suppose that's kind of him to think. I never thought I had a particular smell."

"Yeah, you do." Draco said, looking up to her. "Like lilacs." And then he thought of how creepy he must seem as though he smelt her, and was about to correct himself when she said,

"Really? How peculiar, I don't think I've ever seen a lilac." She said, pondering his statement.

Draco had almost forgotten what a treasure Trinity was, so innocent and humble, actually rather gullible, but only because she believed people had the greatest of intentions. And he decided to try something. "Yeah, he thinks you're really pretty too, he likes your hair and your eyes, and the way you look when you're reading a book, and how you're actually rather short, but slender and petite. And he likes that you're smart, and that you aren't cruel to people and he thinks that you're an awesome person." He stated, and he took a step toward her as he did.

Trinity on the other hand was wondering how in the world Crabbe thought such things about her, and felt really bad that she didn't pay so much attention to him, and was realizing Miranda had it all wrong, it wasn't Draco that liked her, if anything it was Crabbe, when she said, "Well I had no idea." Almost under her breath.

Draco was insanely nervous as he took a step forward, and realized how pretty she was even all soaked and mud-covered and realized that if he didn't make his move soon father wouldn't be pleased. Not that he didn't want to make one himself, he'd had a crush on Trinity since his father told him to follow her in orientation that day and he had seen her beautiful smile, and the way she gracefully walked, and fallen for her so quickly and scowling as he saw Potter after her. What an ugly sight to see after such a beauty. Draco gulped and stepped closer even saying, "He didn't want to tell you because he was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

Trinity bit her lip. What a predicament! Well, she supposed she didn't but that was just tragic. Poor Crabbe. How to break it to him?

Draco was very close now although Trinity took no notice and was shaking with nerves as he started to slowly reach a hand up to her face as he had seen people do before when they were to tell someone they loved something. Trinity was completely oblivious only thinking of poor Crabbe when she felt a hand on her face and she looked up, confused and wondering if she had some mud on her cheek. Draco shakily lowered down to her and closed his eyes and Trinity's eyes on the other hand got very large and she was very confused to what he was doing and realized only when he puckered his lips a bit and was so thankful when she heard a voice.

"Trinity!" It was Abigail, on the top of the stairs and now she held her hands over her mouth and eyes wide realizing what she had interrupted.

"Abigail," Trinity started, completely embarrassed and Draco quickly backed away.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just…" She pointed up the steps and was about to go when Trinity called,

"Wait!" And quickly followed after her, leaving Draco behind.

When they were concealed up the stairs Abigail turned to her and said, "I'm so sorry I just… Wait, I thought you didn't like Draco? And aren't you dating Harry?"

Trinity didn't know what to say and she just stammered out, "I-I don't, I'm not I-"

"And _what_ are you wearing?" she asked. Trinity looked at her own outfit, now even more embarrassed and started to cry.

Abigail looked at her with pity and looked as though she wanted to hug her, but not if she wore those clothes. "Oh poor girl… Common, let uz see Fleur."

And Trinity trailed behind her into the room.

* * *

**Hey guys... Yeah, so yeah... Lol, love you all thanks for reading :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sohortish chapter... But still good :) I hope you guys feel something when you read this!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

"Trinity!" Fleur called seeing her and ran to her, shocked by her appearance. "What happened?"

"I-I uh…" She could not speak.

"I found her at the bottom of ze stairs with the Draco boy." Abigail stated, but said nothing more.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked, joining Fleur with other girls.

"Shh, let's get you clean, shall we?" Fleur stated, and gave her some clothes and sent her to the bath just off the room, where Trinity quickly bathed and dressed and gone back to them. They sat her on the bed and Alyssa brushed through her hair and the others sat on the bed, Fleur right across from her, and Trinity couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so loved.

"Now, what happened?" Fleur asked again, grasping her hand like Trinity had the day of the drawing.

"Well…" Trinity thought of where to start and eventually ended up with Quidditch lessons and her near death experience and when she said she'd almost died, each girl gave her a hug and a few even cried. Then she talked of Peeves and Ron and they gasped and cursed the poltergeist's name for causing such trouble, and touched their chests with sadness that he had left her, and then when she spoke of Draco confused still of what exactly had happened, Fleur sighed at her innocence and told her,

"Oh my poor darling, boys are strange creatures, very confusing, and you happen to be cursed with them!" Trinity was again confused but she said no more on the subject. "Now let us get you to bed to you can rest! You must be so exhausted, what a day, what a day…" And Fleur took it in herself to even tuck Trinity into bed and pat her legs on top on the sheets and blanket and Trinity, feeling awestruck, asked,

"Why is it that you care for me so much?" she hadn't done anything to deserve such love, yet it came so freely.

"Well, you are like my sister. You have reminded me of her since the day we met. And you are also a sweet, sweet girl, and I wish to make sure you are happy, because you have done no one any harm." She answered.

Yet. Trinity thought and suddenly felt sick with the thought she must bring Harry to his death bed, especially now that she owed him a life, for she had never caused anyone an ounce of pain, and now she were to cause the worst pain of all onto someone whom she'd grown to care for so much. But then she thought of the person she cared for the most. Father. Was he watching her? Why was it that these kindly girls gave their love so freely yet he wouldn't even give her a bit when she did all he asked and more? Was he feeling okay? Was Wormtail still infuriating him as usual? Was Lucius still slithering under his feet almost as obviously as Nigini, trying to betray him or play him in terrible ways?

And then she thought of the troll. Was it really sent by him? Could it have been? No, she couldn't imagine… But then her thoughts went to something that she rarely let them wander. Her mother. Perhaps this would trouble her for some time, because as much as she could convince herself that he would never kill her for she was close to him, she remembered that he had killed Mother, without remorse or regret or even a second thought, right in front of her infant eyes witnessing the whole ordeal. And maybe she didn't remember clearly, but as she saw pictures of her mother in old papers announcing her disappearance and then the end of their search and her being assumed dead, she swore she could remember her face, warm and loving and happy. She didn't remember seeing her die, so it didn't count to her. And although Father talked of it openly, she didn't even dare bring her up, because she was actually upset about her death although she could never let it show, for she'd seem weak.

Would he kill her like he killed Mother, once he had been through with her? No, Trinity had a purpose, she was made for something, and she would never forget that.

She was crying now and wiped her eyes with the blanket and not dared think of Draco, or what she was to do with Harry, before closing her eyes and finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so I keep getting these reviews about please continuing, and trust me, they make me feel great that you guys are so excited for the next chapter, but I don't want you all worrying so much! I love you all, and I did promice to keep going. The thing is, I have no internet in my home, I litterally have to ride all the way to my library, which is about 5 miles, or to my friends houses, farther, to post! Its a good thing actually, I'm really catching up, and I hate that posts are so sparse but I'm starting high school tommorow so I'll probably be able to use the computers to update more frequently :) And again, sorry for the small chapter I'll make it up to you next time :) Oh, and tell me what you think abou tthe story! I really hope you guys are liking it! Love you all! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys :) got something important to tell you, look to the bottom. Read and enjoy! Hope you feel something!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.  
**

Trinity had decided to forget about feelings and debts until after the first challenge, for it was drawing nearer each day. Today was the day of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, of which had become a class Trinity rather dreaded and often didn't speak in. Mad Eye watched her constantly as she worked, and called on her for every single question it seemed, and she thanked heaven for her knowledge of mythical beings for if she didn't have it she'd be made fun of mercilessly. She supposed Mad Eye was trying to suck up to her in a way, but she really didn't like the attention, so after class she went up to him to chat.

"Professor Mad Eye?" she asked sweetly, as though to ask a question on homework as everyone left the classroom.

"Yes Trinity?" he asked.

People had cleared the room and Trinity got serious. "We need to discuss the first task." She whispered, knowing he'd already put a charm on the rooms no one could over hear their conversation.

He nodded furiously and stated, "Yes my queen, I will do whatever you ask." Honestly, the fact he called her such things freaked her out but she supposed it was a sign of importance and leadership so she said nothing.

"Does he know yet?" she asked. "What the first challenge will be?"

He nodded profusely. "I've already settled it. I had the Ron boy's brother Charlie be in charge of the dragons and tell Ron himself, this way Ron will tell Harry and Hagrid will lead him into the forest to show him."

Trinity rather admired the way he worked so far back so no one would suspect his involvement, such as with the talking sweets, giving them to Fred and Gorge instead of Harry himself, it really took suspicion off him. "And how are you sure that Ron will tell him?"

"Well, they're best of friends my queen. Is it not obvious?" he stated, and Trinity sighed at his stupidity.

"They've been fighting ever since the names were called. There's no guarantee he'll tell him anything." She stated and thought of what she could do. She supposed she could tell him herself, but how would she have gotten the information?

"Oh…" he trailed off and cursed himself for not looking into it more.

"It's okay, I'll deal with this. Just… Keep working. Oh, and Barty?" she asked, as she was walking away.

He cringed at the use of his real name but turned. "Yes my queen?"

"Please stop calling on me in class. Give another child a chance for once." She stated, and then left.

Well, she supposed she'd have to deal with this on her own. She sighed and walked into potions, the only class she did have with Harry, although they never did speak, and realized that she was late. Everyone stared at her as she entered, and Snape's eyebrows lifted just a smidge and she felt utterly embarrassed.

"Miss Smith?" he asked, slowly, drawing it out and snapping his tongue.

She hated speaking publicly and felt the need to just sit down and hope things continued, but she knew there was a need for an explanation. "I, uh…"

"She was probably late from Defense against the Dark Art's because Mad Eye had to talk to her, right Trinity?" It was Miranda. Bless that girl a thousand times, she deserved it. Trinity gave her the best smile she could manage and turned to Snape and said,

"Exactly. He wanted to ask me about the Snififora potion actually, he'd heard I made a perfect batch last week and wanted me to talk to you about lending him some for next week's lesson on troll petrifying." She stated smoothly, and Snape, quick to believe anything a Slytherin said, especially Trinity so he nodded and had her sit down. She sat quickly next to Miranda and thanked her and sunk a bit in her seat for everyone was staring at her. She saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, who was staring at her with longing as though he was dying to talk to her and she buried her nose into the potion's book.

"Now then if we get back to the lesson…" Snape stated and told them all to turn to page three hundred and ninety four and get started, and excused himself, no doubt to go talk to Mad Eye. Trinity wasn't worried though, knowing he'd play along at mention of her name.

"Hey, what were you really late for Trinity?" A rather snippy girl named Pansy asked her. Draco watched his book, glowing red.

"Exactly that." She stated softly and Pansy grunted.

"Of course you were. You know, you might have been with Mad Eye but it sure wasn't because of some potion, we all see how he looks at you in class." She snapped and it took Trinity a while, but she suddenly understood the accusation.

"What? No, of course not," she started.

A girl near Pansy laughed. "Wow Trinity, we knew you thought you were better than everybody but we didn't think you'd go for as high as a teacher!"

Trinity didn't understand and was suddenly very upset, but she didn't cry, she would look much too weak. Miranda looked like she was about to slap both of them, and Draco looked between her and them sadly with his brows pointed down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Trinity stated.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb. We all know you're one of the smartest people in this school; you sure like to showcase it too. What, you think just because you're a nerd you're better than us?"

Trinity had never been attacked in such a way before, and had no idea what to say. "Lay off Pansy, we all know you're just jealous." Miranda snapped.

Pansy got angry. "Shut up you filthy Mud Blood, how you got in this house I'll never know." Miranda didn't say anything and looked at the ground. "And why would I be jealous of her anyway? At least people _like_ me."

Trinity felt a lump grow in her throat and tried as hard as she could to push back tears, but her eyes were red already. Draco didn't say anything but looked embarrassed. She sat and looked at the ground, just as Miranda did.

"I like her." The words echoed through Trinity's head, simple as they were, and she looked to see Harry sitting in the back, looking up from his textbook.

Pansy shot him a look. "So what? One lousy Gryffindor likes you."

"Harry isn't lousy!" It was Neville Longbottom. Everyone stared at him. "He's way more of a person than you are anyways. And I think Trinity's nice." He stated, and then grew silent.

Pansy laughed. "Okay, a lousy Gryffindor and half of a wizard likes you." Some of the girls laughed. "Still not much."

"I like Trinity." Hermione. Trinity wanted to cry, but now with happiness.

"Whatever Mud Blood, as if you count. You're just as much of a wizard as that Neville kid is!" A girl near Pansy said.

"Now you better shut up!" Ron stated, suddenly very furious. "Hermione is a great wizard! And so is Trinity." The last part he stated very quietly and she remembered the Peeves incident and gave him a great thankful smile, and he looked down, blushing.

"So the poor kid likes you too! As if any of them count, all Gryffindor's too." Pansy said.

She waited for Draco. Sure, the Gryffindor kids were more courageous than Slytherin, but couldn't Draco just speak up? For her? If he ever liked her, wouldn't he stick up for her now?

But only silence filled the room, and Pansy gave her a sneer look, and she looked at Draco, whose eyes were closed and he seemed as though he was trying very hard to say something but couldn't, and finally, just as Snape walked in, he said, "I like Trinity!" Rather loud, and Snape stared at him and many people laughed.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to spend time away from your beloved tonight in detention." He stated and more people laughed and Trinity felt terrible. She gave him a thankful stare and he looked at his desk, absolutely mortified in humiliation. "Let's continue the lesson now shall we?"

Draco buried his face in his book along with everyone else. Miranda whispered an apology to Trinity for not speaking out more and Trinity told her there was no problem and she understood.

"So what's with you and Draco?" She asked, and Trinity pretended not to hear and started on her potion.

Finally, at the end of class, Trinity walked up to Draco and thanked him for what he said and he nodded and walked away, and she thanked Hermione and Neville and even Ron, who like Draco nodded and walked on, and finally was left with Harry, who smiled at her and she smiled back and he asked,

"Would you like to walk to class together?" And she nodded and they left.

Trinity's next class was History, so she wasn't in much of a hurry. "Thank you." She stated as they walked. "For in class today, it was really kind of you."

"No problem really. I don't see why she said such a thing, many people like you." He stated.

"Not that many… But I'm happy I have the friends I have." She stated, and before he could try to argue she asked, "What happened with you and Ron?"

He shrugged. "Still upset with me I suppose. I explained though, don't worry, nothing to get you in trouble, and he listened well enough."

"What'd you say?" She asked, anxious to make sure he had cleared things up.

Harry thought of what he had said and realized there really wasn't much. In fact, he didn't even tell him he didn't have feelings for her, just that they weren't together in such a way. It wasn't very convincing at all, but he had listened. "Just that we weren't dating." He stated, not wanting to lie.

"That's all?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's all I could say." Trinity gulped and repressed her first thoughts, realizing she must be mistaken. "Would you like to meet up later today?" He asked, and she looked up in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Wasn't today the day he was going with Hagrid to the dragons? Had Ron not told him after all?

"Good, there's something I'd like for you to see." He stated as they reached the doorway to her classroom. "Meet me under the larger tree in the courtyard after school. Till then." He stated, and went off to his class.

Trinity drowned off through History and the rest of her classes and went off towards the larger tree in the courtyard after school, now dressed in her robes as usual, remembering what had happened last time. She looked around and realized he wasn't there yet, so she just leaned against the tree feeling rather awkward and wondering whether she was under the right tree or not. As she waited, she saw Cedric Diggory and a bunch of his friends kidding around, and he caught her eye and smiled. She looked away quickly feeling rather flustered, for he was a very good looking boy just as people had said. She noticed people were wearing the buttons that said Harry stinks and so on and so forth, and was angry that they would put such a thing for someone of their own school.

"Trinity Smith?" She heard her name called and turned. Why was Cedric Diggory talking to her?

"Yes?" She asked, and noticed the button on his shirt and frowned.

He noticed her do so and said, "Sorry about that, are you friends with him? I was just wearing it for the guys really…" He stated, playing with it.

"Yeah, but you can wear it if you want, it's not my decision…" She trailed off and looked around for Harry.

He smiled at her. "Alright then. I am another competitor, but it feels quite silly wearing the thing anyway. Me and Harry are friends you know." He stated, taking off the button and pocketing it.

"Really?" She asked, wondering how two competitors of such a sort could be friends.

He nodded. "He went with me to the Quidditch cup." He stated, leaning against the tree.

The thought of the Quidditch cup made her nervous but she realized there was no way he could know it was her, she'd never even seen him until now. "That's nice." She stated. He nodded leaning against the tree. "Um, I'm sorry, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Is there something you wanted me to ask you?" He asked and she shook her head, confused. "Well, I just heard some things about you and I wanted to know if they were true."

She gave him a bit of a smile, unsure of what to say. "Alright."

"Well, you're new here right?" he asked. She nodded. "Where is it that you came from again?"

Trinity didn't know how to respond, or why it was relevant, so she said, "I used to live with a tutor but he got ill."

"Oh, alright. And you and Krum don't have anything going on, do you?" He asked.

She was very confused by this and she shook her head. "I don't believe I've ever met him."

"Oh… Of course not. What about you and Harry?" He asked, still propped up next to the tree with his hand.

This question made her hesitate, and I suppose that's why he raised his eyebrows and she said, "No, we're friends."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Completely." She stated, still confused why all this was necessary.

"So you're totally single then, right?" he asked.

She suddenly didn't like where this was going, she had enough boys for a long time, and she said, "Yes…" very slowly.

"Oh, alright. You see, a lot of people were saying you were with both of them and I just wanted to make sure… I mean you'd never do anything like that, right?" he asked, and she almost wondered if maybe he wanted her to say yes, and she said,

"No, I don't think I would. That's wrong, right?" She asked, and he nodded.

He slapped the tree a bit as he stood back up right. "I just wanted to make sure, because you know, they're both my friends and competitors."

"Well, I'm not with either of them." She stated.

"Alright." He stated, and then turned around at the last second. "And how old are you again?"

"I'm fourteen." She stated, and he nodded and walked off.

"What was that about?" Harry asked from behind her, and she quickly turned and they were so close she almost fell backwards but he caught her.

"Thank you." She stated. "And I'm not sure."

Harry looked over at him from at the tree. "What was he saying?"

"He asked me if I was single and how old I was, or if I was with you or Krum." She told him. "How weird is that?"

"Oh… You don't suppose he was hitting on you, do you?" Harry asked.

"Uh… What does that mean?" Trinity asked, unfamiliar with the term, and he shook his head.

"Never mind, uh, sorry I was late Hermione had a bit of a catastrophe with Crookshanks and asked me to help…" he stated.

"Who's 'Crookshanks'?" Trinity asked.

"Her cat." He stated.

"Hermione has a cat? I didn't even know they allowed pets here…" She trailed off.

"Well, of course. I have an owl, and Ron has one too. What did you think of all the owls in the owlery?" he asked.

"I thought they were the teachers, or had just come for a home, I never would've assumed…"

"Well do you have an owl you can bring in?" Harry asked.

Trinity shook her head. "No, it's quite alright, I don't have anyone to send letters to anyway."

Harry felt his heart grow heavy and he said, "Well, they make great company. Hedwig is the best owl anyone can have, I got her in first year."

"She sounds wonderful." Trinity stated. She'd never had an owl, who could she write letters too? She didn't exist.

"Want to meet her?" He asked. "We could go now if you'd like."

"Maybe another time, what is it you wanted to show me?" Trinity asked.

"It's more like I wanted to ask you something." Harry stated.

"Anything." She told him.

"Well, remember how you said you wanted to help out with the tasks?" he stated.

"Yes, of course." She stated.

"Well, I have some talking sweets and I'd like it if you were to take the other and help me through the first task." He showed her the sweets in his pocket.

"Is that allowed?" She played, knowing they were already since she had got them herself.

"Yes, Fred and George checked the rule book for me." He stated.

"Well, I'd love too. I just hope I can help." She said, taking one of the sweets.

"I know you will; you're one of the smartest people I know. I mean, I'd ask Hermione, but she would still think of it as cheating and refuse."

She smiled at him. "I'll do anything I can, as long as it helps keep you safe." She said, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you, it means a lot. I know I can trust you too, so I don't think I could give it to anyone else." He stated and she gulped a bit.

"Is that all?" She asked.

He hesitated. "Well, there is this other thing, but I don't know if I should ask you."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want to see you get in trouble." He stated.

"Harry, you're always looking out for me, I want to look out for you too. Just tell me what I need to do, I'll do it, like I said, anything to keep you safe." She stated giving him a smile.

Harry grew a bit flustered and said, "I just want to keep you safe too." Trinity's heart raced a bit but she ignored it. "And I hate to ask you, but I suppose it'd be stupid of me not to. Hagrid is taking me out tonight, he says it has to do with the first task, would you like to come with me? I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

She nodded. "I'd love to go with you."

Harry felt much better with this reassurance that she'd be there to watch his back, but at the same time much more nervous that she might get hurt in anyway. "At Hagrids, twelve o' clock? I'll have the invisibility cloak, so we should be fine, it fits two people…"

"I'll be there." She stated and laughed and said, "Is it silly that I want to see Hagrid again?"

"Not in the least." He stated, and they left off toward the castle.

**NOTICE! **

**Ok, so I take a while to update, I'm reli sori :/ but I have to ask you all something. Ok, admitting it, haven't read the books in forever... Well I decided to reread the fourth one n i got so much wrong! I hope I didn't offend you guys, but I'm willing to change it. I'm sure that it probably made a lot of you guys stop reading from the mistakes, and I feel like crap for it :/ so I need ur opinion! I'm super willing to redo the whole thing untill its perfectly on the plot line, with the exception of trinity of course, but it might change my plot a smudge, and it'd be a whillleee till I could put it on. And there's a lot to change. Or, if you guys reli like the plot line now n don't want to wait or for me to redo, I'll continue on this line trying to b as close to the line as possible. Then if you reli wanted the other one too, I could rewrite it and add it on as a second story or something... please review and tell me your thoughts, I'm torn. Please express your opinion or... Idk I guess I'll just stop till I get one, lol. I hate doing tht, so I'll wait three months than continue if u havent reviewed. Love you all! Please help!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys :) Okay, uh, u said plz continue so I'm continuing! Maybe I'll redo this story in the future, but for now I'm stickin to what I got! Lol, uh, this will b kinda the only one for a while, aparently all computers hate me so my computer is yet again broken so now not only can I not type I can't post! Bleh Bleh Bleh herd it all before, on with the story, lol, hope you feel something when you read this :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. **

Trinity was full of regret as she brushed her hair in her dormitory. She'd wanted to tell someone about where she was going or what she was doing, but she couldn't risk it, not with Fleur being a competitor. And she couldn't help remembering the last time she had snuck out of the castle, and how well that turned out. She dressed in the same long black robe as she did last time and looked to make sure all the girls were asleep before heading out into the dark.

Sneaking around in the castle after curfew was not an easy thing. Getting past Flitch and Miss. Nora were one thing, but ghosts loomed about and paintings slept and if you made too much noise and woke them, you'd be in much trouble. Going through the rooms made her anxious, for what if someone saw her or one of the girls woke up and noticed her disappearance? Would it mean expulsion if she was caught? And if she was expelled, what would her father do with her? And if her father was disappointed in her, would he ever love her? Would he get rid of her like mother if he thought she had no use? All of these questions swarmed in her mind as she made her way out of the castle.

Of course, she already knew all of these things from the first time, where she had no end of incessant nerves even when she reached her destination, although what happened there didn't really soothe her nerves down anyway. But this time, when she'd finally cleared the castle and gotten down to Hagrids frozen as a Popsicle for she had but her robes and a bit of under layering, as she saw Harry standing in the clearing before his house all nerves melted away. She didn't know why, but all other worries had dissipated and she allowed herself to relax and even smile and go up to him happily for she was happy to be with him, whether it was in the middle of the night or not.

Harry smiled too as he saw her for he had the same sensation, and this was probably the whole reason he asked her to come, because he knew if he was close to her he'd feel much better in the woods. He held out his hand to her to help her up the step and she took it gratefully, and when he felt the cold of her skin against his he again took off his sweatshirt and passed it to her. She felt embarrassed again but took it gratefully the warmth radiating onto her skin.

"I keep forgetting it's winter." She whispered to him maybe as an attempt at an excuse and he smiled and said,

"I dress like we're in Antarctica. I had two on under that one." He laughed a bit.

She smiled feeling better that he wasn't suffering at least from the cold as she was and asked, "So what is it Hagrid's showing us?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Something that has to do with the first task. Ron told me about it after our talk the other day." Harry stated.

"Well, I'm glad you two are talking again." Trinity stated with a small smile.

He let out a dry laugh. "Hardly."

She looked down at the ground feeling upset with herself for causing an even bigger gap between them. "I'm sorry if I hurt your relationship." She stated.

He looked at her and noticed she was upset and said, "Hey, you didn't. If anything you made it better, at least I talked to him and he listened for once."

Trinity nodded and Hagrid burst out of the door, rather loudly actually, and looked to Harry, eyes wide. "Well what are you doin'?! Get under the invisibility cloak for Christ's sake!" Harry nodded and was about to do so when Hagrid's eyes got even wider and he fell back onto yet another pot breaking it in half.

"Hagrid!" Harry called.

"And what in the world is she doin' here?" He asked, motioning to Trinity. "Didn' I say come alone!"

Trinity was suddenly completely out of place and wanted to run to the castle and stay there and Harry realized at once this effect on her and reached for her hand making sure she didn't leave and said, "She's just here to see. She's helping me through this; she actually cares believe it or not. She won't cause a single sound, and she'll fit under."

Hagrid looked at her very skeptically, almost fearing her, just as he had the day they first met. Then he looked to Harry. "Harry, you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Trinity started to cough violently and Harry patted her back. "No Hagrid, we're not dating." Then for the first time he noticed exactly what Hagrid was wearing. "Hagrid, what've you done with your hair?" he asked, looking at it skeptically as Trinity recovered from her coughing fit, cheeks now flushed.

"Jus' combed through it a bit that's all." He stated almost shyly.

Trinity looked at it and saw that it was now quite frizzy but not mangled as it was before, and very neat. "I think it looks rather nice." Trinity stated.

"Ya think so?" He asked, now playing with it.

"Yes. And I like the flower." She stated, and he said,

"Thank you! I picked it out of the greenhouse earlier today, with Professor Sprout's permission O' course." He stated, straightening the giant pink flower on his jacket.

"Of course." She repeated.

With a sudden urgency, Hagrid seemed to remember what they were doing and said, "Well, come along now, we don't have much time to waste!" And Harry carefully fitted the robe over both of them and, after some getting used to, they walked in unison and were able to trail behind quite effectively. Harry was right though, Trinity didn't make a single sound. She was light on her feet and he barely heard her breathing, and sometimes he almost forgot she was there. Trinity of course was a master at staying hidden, and she did so well. But she would regularly trip over a root and Harry would catch her and she'd look to him apologetically. Finally they reached a point where they were to meet someone, whoever that someone was, and they completely stopped. Harry felt like such a heavy breather next to Trinity, and tried to take quieter breaths but it was hard and he didn't seem to see how she did it.

Then out came Madame Maxime and Trinity gasped silently and covered her mouth. Harry looked at her as though to ask what was wrong, and Trinity shook her head but was upset a bit by the fact Fleur would know of the first task also, although she supposed that was of the best anyway.

Then came what neither of them were expecting. The flirting. Maybe in some way it was that they were both adults they looked up to, or maybe it was just how they were squashed together in the cold but suddenly things became silent and almost awkward. The slightest bump of an elbow or brush of a side left them both blushing, although it was to be expected to bump into each other and neither had cared before. And when they caught glances it was even worse, for the romance of it all and all the rumors of them being together and all the times they had had made this the perfect moment for something romantic to happen, and neither wanted it to happen, for it would just make everything much more difficult.

Then finally, after what felt like forever, they reached the dragons and although Trinity knew they were going to be there the sight of them startled her. Harry's mouth dropped and he looked so fear stricken and almost hopeless at the sight that Trinity felt it she had to grasp his hand and squeeze it for comfort, just as he had done for her after she fell.

After seeing the dragons with her own eyes, things became much more real, and the idea he could actually die during this became much more real, and she squeezed his hand with all her might because she didn't want Harry to die, and she tried to forget the fact that it was going to happen anyway.

The way back was silent and almost sullen and Harry looked so deep in thought that Trinity actually had to keep him from falling a few times, and she was really happy she'd come. As Hagrid said goodbye to Madame Maxime Harry walked away back towards the castle and right as they reached the entrance she stopped him and pulled off the cloak.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked at her and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "A little bit."

She felt the need to give him comfort so she wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be okay. You're a great wizard Harry. I'll be there for you the whole time."

The words soothed his nerves and he wrapped his arms around her too, accepting all the support he could get. "Dragons. Real, fire breathing dragons." He stated and she nodded.

"We could make you fire proof." She whispered. "There's a potion. I could concoct it if you'd like, but I'd need a lot of things…"

He smiled although she couldn't see it and he said, "And why would you go through so much trouble to help me, a boy you met months ago?"

She laughed, remembering how she'd said the same thing just a couple days ago. "Because you deserve my help. And I really don't want to see you get hurt." She stated, and backed away a bit so they were no longer in an embrace and simply across from each other. And Harry looked at her very intently for a moment, just like he had before she had passed out in the hallway, like he was searching for something in her eyes.

For some reason she got flustered at this and realized just how tired she was and said, "I suppose we should go back in then."

"Yes, I suppose we should." He stated. "Here, let me walk you to the room. You'll be much safer."

And then they went back under the cloak and he walked her to her room. When they'd finally made it there, Harry laughed a bit and said, "Can you believe Hagrid and Madame Maxime?"

Trinity shook her head. "The last thing I saw coming. Who knew he'd get a woman taller than him?" She whispered and Harry smiled.

"Should've guessed really. That's Hagrid for you." He whispered.

"Well, they make a fine couple. And if two people love each other, who is it to say they can't be together?" Trinity decided on this just then since she really had no experience in the matter.

"I wish them all the happiness in the world." Harry stated and Trinity smiled, and then remembering being in the current situation just yesterday with Draco and what had happened, she felt slightly nervous and wondered if she was missing something in the conversation, or if they were really talking about Hagrid and Madame Maxime or themselves, and Trinity was instantly perplexed in it all. And the thought that she'd almost kissed Draco troubled her and made her instantly feel like leaving, so why was it she didn't leave then when the same threat loomed over her head except with Harry? And confusion took over and she wondered, if he didn't do anything, did that mean he didn't like her in such a way? Because it was the perfect opportunity to try something, just like it had been in the woods, yet he just stood there.

Then she thought of why she was thinking such thoughts when she had no reason to believe that Harry liked her in the first place. She wasn't supposed to be hoping he liked her either, she was supposed to kill him! There was nothing romantic that could go on between them, no, not now or ever. And she thought these things in her mind and still stood next to him at the bottom of her stairs, and smiled up at him and looked him in the eyes.

And then Harry's smile faded also, for he thought too of where they were and what could happen, and he remembered nothing but Ron's face when he'd seen them together and he realized even if he did like Trinity, and maybe he did, there was no way he could be with her and stay friends with Ron at the same time. But, then again, Ron didn't really want to be friends with him anymore, and she was right in front of him… And then he realized too, like Trinity had, that he had no reason to believe that she even liked him, and he was being silly, so both of them said their goodbyes and she left up to her room and snuck in her bed to sleep.

**Alright, well I'm posting on my friends computer and if my friend randomsarcasm1102 hasn't already told you, I started high school in a really tough program, but as soon as my computers up I'm back to being a loser and forgetting about my social life to type :) Alrighti, love you all, sori bout the news! Till next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, next chapter! YAY! Lol, hope you guys feel something when you read this!**

Trinity awoke the day after with to Fleur's face so close to hers that she was so startled she fell off her bed.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked her cheeks flushed from her klutziness as she rose from the floor.

"You're very tired zis morning! You are usually awake much before I am, I waz concerned." She says, still leaned over on the bed, in her pajamas.

"W-Why aren't you in class?" Trinity asked. Why wasn't she in class? What time was it? Suddenly she remembered the night before and blushed scarlet.

"Well- I am a champion. And I assumed you were sick, so I didn't wake you up." She stated, completely calm.

"I'm not sick!" Trinity stated, going toward her robes.

"No, you are very flushed! Lie down, lie down…" she ushered toward the bed, and Trinity shook her head.

"I have to-"

"Lie down!" Fleur shouted at her, and Trinity looked at her in surprise. She noticed for the first time just how scared she looked, the discomfort on her face, her cheeks too a bit flushed.

"Alright." Trinity stated, and walked to the bed, lying down.

Fleur took a deep breath, still leaned over her. "I'm sorry. I am not myself zis morning."

"It's okay." Trinity stated. She was used to being yelled at, she wasn't afraid of it.

"I-I'm just…" She looked very distraught, and suddenly Trinity understood.

"The first task." She whispered. Fleur looked up at her, eyes a bit red. "It's tomorrow."

"I don't understand why I'm such a mess, I waz fine zis morning, I just…" She took another deep breath, "I just saw you sleeping and you never sleep so late and I saw you and remembered my sister and all I can think is that my sister will be watching me and then my family and how am I supposed to fight a dragon!" she buried her face in her hands and started to cry, and Trinity felt lost and was unsure of what to do.

"You'll be okay Fleur, it's going to be alright…" She whispered, but Fleur just shook her head.

"I didn't think there would be dragons! Maybe some spell fighting, but not dragons!" She shook her head. "Ugh!" Trinity had never seen her so messy, she was always so put together.

She took her hand. What could she do? All she could think was that she had to comfort her, and she had to do something, so she finally just said, "I'm sick. I can't go to class. I'll just have to stay here today."

Fleur looked at her, eyes red and flowing, and crushed her in a hug. Then she backed away, wiping her eyes and said, "Alright, what do I do?" she asked.

And Trinity taught her.

* * *

After school all Harry could think about was finding Trinity, who wasn't at school. It wasn't until he saw Cedric that he realized what he had to do. Everyone else knew about the task except him, and it wasn't right. So he walked over to him in the courtyard where he sat with his friends and asked for a word.

"Hey Harry." He stated, looking around him. "Where's your friend?"

"Dragons." Harry said, ignoring his question. "That's the first task."

Cedric looked confused than his eyes went wide. "What?" He asked. "How do you know?"

"Trust me." Harry said, and Cedric nodded, looking a bit sick.

"Thanks." He stated, and was about to head off when Harry asked,

"Have you seen her? My friend I mean?" Harry asked. "She wasn't in class."

"Nah, I figured she was with you. Hey, are the rumors about that true?" He asked, and Harry grew angry and said,

"No." And walked away.

Trinity walked through the courtyard looking for Harry. She was supposed to help him train today, but she hadn't gone to school and had lost track of him. She cursed herself for not making plans of a place to meet before.

"Trinity!" She turned abruptly at the sound of her name, but it was only Miranda. She looked very flustered and out of breath, but was smiling and laughing.

"Miranda." Trinity smiled and Miranda ran up to her, still giggling.

"You should've seen it- Draco, he-"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Draco said from behind her, his ears pink with rage instead of embarrassment. "I'm going to kill that teacher. My father will hear of this, I swear."

"What ha-" Trinity started.

"Mad Eye turned him into a ferret." Miranda began laughing uncontrollably, falling on the ground. "You should've seen Pansy's face! She likes him you know- here eyes bulged!"

Miranda usually wasn't so out of control, but Trinity supposed she understood, if she had seen Pansy in such a way she probably would've laughed too. Draco on the other hand looked sick and scared and angry all at the same time, and stood with his mouth open for a long while until finally saying, "Like I'd ever be with that pig!"

Trinity, who was quiet up until this moment, now was pondering who Draco could possible be talking about, because she didn't know that he knew a pig. Lost in confusion, she listened to Miranda who said, "Yes, because you have the hots for someone else."

What were the hots? She wasn't making any sense at all, and the whole situation had become confusing, which happened a lot for Trinity, so she tuned out and looked around for Harry again.

All she could find though was Cedric, who again was with his group of friends laughing with a bunch of girls watching them and giggling when he looked their way. He caught her eye from across the courtyard and waved, and Trinity looked away quickly remembering how confused she had gotten last time and not wanting to go through it again. But it suddenly occurred to her that he might know who Harry was, and was desperate so she walked over to him.

"Do you suppose she knows where she is half the time?" Miranda asked Draco watching her walk off. But he just watched her, eyes far away and mouth hanging open, and she sighed, hoping when he found out the truth he wouldn't be too upset.

Trinity walked up to Cedric and he smiled up at her from the bench he was laying on in a charming way. "Hey." He said, and turned upright to face her.

"Hello." She said, returning his smile but only partially, because she could feel the eyes of all his older friends baring into her.

"How are you?" he asked, and she opened her mouth to speak but the attention she was getting from everyone was making her feel so uncomfortable she couldn't speak. He eventually noticed this and said, "Uh..." He stood up and guided her away, and his friends laughed and hollered and Trinity was again confused, but he just rolled his eyes so she supposed it was normal. "Yeah, sorry about them, they're idiots." He said, and led her under the big tree they were under before.

"It's fine." She stated, not really knowing what was fine in the first place.

"So uh," He ran his hands through his perfectly styled hair and asked, "Did you know? About... About the dragons?"

Trinity wondered how he could've known, but dropped it because he looked really distraught. "Yes." She said. "I know."

He sighed. "I kind of guessed you would, with Fleur and Harry and all..."

She nodded, understanding. "Are you nervous?" she asked, remembering Harry and Fleur.

"Nah, I mean, it'll be fine..." He said, but he was obviously lying, but Trinity didn't want to upset him so she nodded. "Uh, about that..." She looked up at him and waited. "I heard you're pretty smart. With, you know, spells and stuff."

Trinity nodded, but slowly. What was he entailing? Did he want her to help him win? She... She couldn't. She was helping Harry. She had to, for her fathers sake. She was already helping Fleur, but just to survive, nothing else. She couldn't have her die. Cedric? Well... She didn't want anyone to die. There was no reason to want him dead, just to loose. And she'd have to do that. At all stakes.

But as she looked at the poor guy, his hands running through his hair, his perfect looks and remembering all his friends and all the girls that liked him, she realized she really didn't want him to die, because he had the life she had always wanted, a social, happy life. And he was nice. He led her away from his friends when she felt uncomfortable, and came to her about the rumors he heard instead of believing them. She didn't want him to die, and she didn't want to put Harry in danger, or Fleur, or anyone, and she just wanted... She just wanted to protect everyone.

"Uh..." Cedric said, and she looked up, remembering she was in a conversation.

"I am, yes." She said quickly.

He sighed, and looked at the ground, and she started pondering ways to tell him no when he said, "Take care of Harry, okay? He's only fourteen; he doesn't deserve this." He stated. "Just... Make sure he's okay."

This statement touched her heart more than a lot of things she had seen. This touched her heart so much, she grew so much respect for him so fast, that suddenly she felt as though him dieing would be something she could not bare, and her eyes grew red with tears and she nodded, unable to speak. He nodded too, and was about to turn around to go back to his friends when he said, "Oh, Harry's looking for you."

And she nodded, so scared of crying that she walked off without even thinking to ask where he was.

* * *

Harry had just left Mad Eye's office confused and dazed, and could think of nothing else but going to the library when he got a warm feeling in his chest and Trinity walked right by him, and suddenly he was alert again and ran after her.

"Trinity!" he called after her.

She turned quickly at the sound of his voice, and smiled widely with relief. "Harry!" she called out to him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." He said, finally catching up to her, stopping right before bumping into her and backing off a bit.

"Same, I'm so sorry I wasn't in class. I uh... I wasn't feeling well." She said, straightening her robes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It hadn't even occurred to her that she was sick, he realized he probably would have noticed the second she walked by, but she looked fine, same as always.

"I'm fine." She stated, nodding abruptly. "Do you have a plan?" She asked, suddenly realizing that the challenge was tomorrow, and they hadn't trained at all.

"Yeah, I'm just going to... Uh... Flying." He stuttered.

"What?" She asked, confused, but quickly caught on. "You can use your broom!" She shouted, excited.

"Actually, I can't bring it with me." he said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"We're only allowed a wand." He stated. "I guess Fred and George were lying about the talking sweets... Not really the best source, suppose I should've seen that coming."

Trinity took a deep breath, not knowing how to tell him what she needed to. "Harry..." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't get hurt. You can't, It just can't happen. I don't want you to break the rules but... I have to be with you. I have to make sure your okay, the whole time. So, could you just... Use them? Please? I'll put a charm on them so they can't be detected."

Harry looked at her for a second, and finally nodded. He understood. He'd feel the same way about her. And it's not as if he hasn't broken the rules before.

"Use your summoning charm for your broom. I'll work on the charm." she stated, filled with relief.

"Just promise me you'll get some sleep. You'll need it after last night." he said, and she nodded.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**New chapter, YAYYY! I'm so happy I could put it on, finally. I'm going to have internet the whole weekend, YAY! I'll try to do a chapter a day. Love you all! Hope you like it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guuyyys! So I'm trying to do this weekly, hopefully! MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... SORT OF! Have fun, hope you feel something when you read this.**

Trinity squeezed the hem of her robes as she made her way into the arena. She was early, and no one was there, but she didn't want to wait until they were all called before coming. The thought had occurred to her that most of her friends were competing in the life threatening competition and she'd have to find Miranda and Draco or sit alone. She had stayed up much past the time Harry had permitted her to go to bed, much to his dismay, and had taught him everything she knew about every dragon they had seen. She had forgotten though, about Fleur and Cedric, who also were going against this thing, and although Trinity had taught Fleur she hadn't nearly given her as much information as Harry, and was suddenly scared it wouldn't be enough; that she may get hurt. And Cedric, well, she hadn't helped him at all. What if he got hurt? She supposed she wasn't that close to him but she still felt worry.

She sat in the empty arena and buried her face in her hands. She would be failing her father if he did poorly, but somehow, in her time at Hogwarts so far, those things had become smaller. Something had passed her father a bit. It was her own urge, her own massive urge, to help Harry. She wanted him to be okay and happy and healthy more than anything, because she cared about him, more than she'd cared about anyone, ever. And just as she felt tears start in her eyes at the idea of what might happen to him, she felt Dumbledore pull on her robes and she was pulled aside. "Miss Smith, you're wanted in the competitor's tent." He stated with a smile and she nodded and followed after him.

What could be the problem? Did Harry need her for something? Did he forget a spell, was the potion not working? She clutched the talking sweet in her pocket to make sure it was there.

As soon as she entered the tent she was engulfed in a hug by Fleur, who looked a wreck.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to thank you!" She stated, patting her shoulders. "I want to thank you for everything!"

Trinity smiled at her, taking her hands. "You'll be fine."

Fleur crushed her in another hug and Trinity looked over her shoulder at Harry, who looked as though he was in such a state of concentration he looked as though a vein on his head may burst. His eyes were closed so he did not see her, and she looked to see if he was okay, but before she could excuse herself to talk to him, Fleur said,

"At least zat dreadful Rita Skeeter isn't here!"

Trinity looked to her, confused. "Who?" She asked

"Rita Skeeter! Ze most nasty vile woman I have ever met!" She shouted in anger.

"What does she do?" Trinity asked.

"She takes story's, and turns them into bad things!" Victor Krum stated, looking rather angry as he walked around the tent. She had never heard him speak before, and he had a very deep pounding voice.

Harry put up his head and looked for the first time at the sound of Trinity's voice. When she caught eyes with him she felt better, and he gave her a small smile and she wanted to go over to him but Fleur still held her hands and she didn't know how to leave her.

She saw Cedric then, hands going through his hair as he walked around. She thought of what he had told her about Harry. He noticed her in the tent and gave her a tight smile, the same one Harry had given her, and she smiled sympathetically.

Fleur noticed Trinity's looks and straightened up, wiping her tears now looking motivated. "I just wanted to thank you." She told Trinity, giving her a stern look of power. "For everything."

She nodded and hugged her one more time and left straight for Harry. She sat down next to him and he gave her a soft smile and she asked, "You okay?" It was a silly question, but she wanted the comfort of thinking maybe there was a possibility he was.

He nodded. "I'm okay. Are you tired?" He asked.

She shook her head. Then there was a silence. A silence of fear, on both parts, and eventually their hands found each other and they stayed there, intertwined and held, together. For they were together in this. Always.

"Miss Smith?" It was Dumbledore, calling her over probably to enter the stands. She nodded and before she got up turned to Harry and tapped her pocket, for both him and her to remember that they'd be there to help each other, the whole time. That neither of them would be alone.

She walked into the stands of people filled with excitement when all she herself could feel was dread. She was so distraught she could barely conjure up the focus to find Miranda and Draco in the stands. Finally she sat next to them who were smiling and seemed happy, but could not make herself so, and Miranda patted her back and she smiled at her for the attempt at comfort.

And she waited those first few minutes, with haltered breath, to see who entered first.

Cedric. Both relief and sadness stuck her, but she became attentive and watched him as he made his way toward his dragon, a short snout. Ludo Baggans commentated the whole thing, just as he had the quidditch cup. Every strike it took Trinity flinched, and she realized the air of the arena had changed into something much more nervous and angsty, and excitement had died down.

When he performed the transfiguration spell she was quite impressed, but the strategy was weak, and as soon as the Dragon turned to him instead Trinity couldn't help herself, in the stands as everyone gasped she screamed, louder than she had ever screamed, for she was never to speak above her whisper almost her entire life, "Watch out!" And it was as though all the voice she had saved up all those years came through, and he turned immediately and found Trinity in the stands, and dodged the attack. She sat down slowly, taking a slow exhale, and felt everyone's eyes on her. But it didn't last long; they all went back to him. Now he had gone to a different part of the stadium, and the dog was circling the dragon's feet and it had become confused, and Cedric eventually made it, slowly, to the egg. She sighed in relief knowing it was going to be okay, hoping…

Then she watched again at the entrance, ignoring the dragon trainers subduing the short snout and focusing on the next person out, hand on her sweet. But it wasn't Harry, it was Fleur. She gripped her hem tightly and stayed erect as Fleur walked out to see the welsh green, her arms tightly to her sides. But she did as Trinity had taught her, and had perfected her spell, and it worked like a charm until it got so dizzy it fell on the eggs, and that was points off, plus it took her another five minutes to get enough strength in her spell to lift its arm and get the eggs.

But Fleur was safe. And that's all she cared about.

When Krum came out against the Chinese Fireball, Trinity filled with dread. It meant there was only one dragon left; and it was the worst of all. She barely paid attention through Krum's performance and watched as Harry stepped out into the arena, regret filling her as she saw the horntail. As quickly as she could she popped the sweet into her mouth.

There was a buzzing in her ears, and she waited and waited until she heard something, anything, called out his name over and over in her head, and finally her heard her name back.

_Are you okay?_ She asked desperately.

_Kind of. Are you?_ She heard.

_Harry, be serious! Okay, get your broom._

She suddenly heard his booming voice. "_Accio Firebolt!"_

She waited. Show up. The whole thing had been her idea, she'd told Mad Eye to teach him it in the beginning of the year, and he knew it well now. It was a simple spell. Very useful. She waited desperately, and saw and felt relief flood her body.

Then she saw the fire. _Harry!_ She screamed in her mind and he jumped to the side, catching the broom and going into the air. She was filled with relief and she felt his emotions, him too, relieved, happy, now much more comfortable on his broom. _Harry; distract it._ She told him. And he flew the other way, taunting it almost.

_Fire!_ She warned, and he'd dodge.

_Calm down_. He told her and she shook her head, and although he couldn't see it he still felt it.

_I can't._ She thought. _You might get hurt._

_I just want you to feel better._ His voice was almost pleading as he flew and flew and dodged and Trinity tuned out all else except for him.

He went to get it, and he swooped down_. Harry, be careful._ She thought.

I will. He said, but in the exact moment a horn on its tail hit his side and she was so scared and fearful she started to cry and say, _please be okay, are you okay? Answer me Harry!_

_I'm okay. It's barely a scratch. _He said, and she gulped. And then something happened. She closed her eyes, and she thought of him, and only him, and thought of nothing but making sure he was okay, making sure that he was confident and smart and cunning, and she gave him all of herself, let him see everything she knew, everything. And she forgot about everything else except that that would help him. And he grabbed the egg.

Suddenly she could hear everything again, a deafening boom in her ears and the announcer screaming about how the youngest was the fastest and she took deep, heaving breaths and tried to hold on, because when she had given all she had to Harry, he had done the same, and she only knew how he had felt in that moment, and the fear was still coursing through her and out of her.

And she'd seen one more thing. His mother and father. In the very back of his mind, he had imagined them cheering him on. And she realized her father had killed them. And she would kill him.

She got up from the stands and started to walk away, away from it all and all of it, and walked past the tent and still heard Harry's thoughts, all circled around her, on why she was feeling upset. And then she felt a touch on her shoulder, and she turned, still crying, to see Harry, who had followed her out into where she was. He took her in his arms as quickly as he could, and she buried her face in his chest and let herself cry and cry, and didn't see the flash of Rita Skeeter's camera as she held onto Harry with her dear life, until they both felt the same feelings of each other, flowing through their minds, and Trinity drowned herself in her sorrow by divulging herself in her one true care and burden.

* * *

**Awe... Cute. And sad. Well, I hoped you liked it, p.s. sori they didn't kiss! Its coming up, it just didn't feel right right now... But hang on for moreee, yule ball and drama and action and romance! Love you allll! :)**


End file.
